


Rise with the Sun

by Gayforswimmerz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Boyd and Erica is the best kind of Boyd and Erica, Background Ereri, Blood, Blood and Torture, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, Genocide, Hanji - Freeform, Hints of Ereri - Freeform, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, M/M, Multi, Murder, Reincarnated Erwin, Reincarnated Mike, Reincarnation, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Smut, Stiles is shot, Stilinski Family Feels, Supernatural! Stiles, Talk of sex, Zoe Hanji - Freeform, Zoe Hanji is in this, alpha!Derek, from here on out a lot of blood, more to be added later - Freeform, steam, trigger warning, yet not blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 59,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayforswimmerz/pseuds/Gayforswimmerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happened in a flash. To be honest it had dawned on the pack that it would happen at some point, that their human would get caught in some sort of cross fire of the many foes trying to kill or hurt their small pack.</p><p>However, none of them in a million years would expect this outcome.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.</p><p>Or the one where Stiles isn't completely human and he needs to deal with it</p><p> </p><p>((no knowledge of attack on titan is needed))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story time

**Author's Note:**

> Only a hint of attack on titan, no knowledge of it is needed.
> 
> first fic in this fandom so be nice plss
> 
> first installment of the fic, I'm not sure how often i will update but i will try to do it every couple of weeks

It all happened in a flash. 

To be honest it had dawned on the pack that it would happen at some point, that their human would get caught in some sort of cross fire of the many foes trying to kill or hurt their small pack.

However, none of them in a million years would expect this outcome.  
There was no blood. No grotesque crimson rose growing on the front of his plaid shirt, and he didn't even seem in pain.

Instead of bleeding out, the pack only stood in confusion as the wound that the bullet left in the teen stitched itself up, only could watch as small tendrils of steam made their way out of his body and into the cold, autumn air that consumed the forest. 

"What...the?" Stiles asked as he moved his hand hesitantly to cover the bullet wound, his forefinger tracing the edge of his skin as if sensing for an answer. 

His skin felt terribly hot. Too hot for a normal human temperature, especially for a teenager out in the forest at midnight with nothing but jeans and a plaid shirt on.

"Stiles?" Derek asked, wiping blood from a hunter on his jeans as he stepped nervously towards the boy, as if afraid the steam was just a figment of his imagination and that he was just in shock from seeing the boy being shot. Though he soon ruled that out because none of the other pack members were swarming the boy, trying to help him. "What...?"

Stiles shook his head, the cogs in his head still moving as he tried to decipher why he wasn't on the floor taking his last breaths or why he wasn't overcome with immense pain that would surely be the end of him. 

His lips moved as he tried to form words as he searched for an answer that he himself knew would be impossible. "I...don't know..." 

His breathing shortly became labored as he sank under the pressure of not knowing what was going on, falling to his knees with a hitch in his throat.

"Maybe we should get him to Deaton?" Scott asked the group, moving ever so slowly, as if he was scared to move, only to slide his phone out of his back pocket to call Deaton and then Isaac and Jackson who were patrolling the perimeter to make sure the hunters had kept running in fear of the Alpha's claws ripping their throat out as he had done to their comrades.

Derek nodded in agreement, not turning away from the confused boy sitting on the canopy of autumn leaves, staring at his chest in confusion with wide almond colored eyes.

"Stiles?" Derek asked again, reaching out to place his hand on the other's shoulder.

"I don't know what happened..." He whispered slowly, obviously coming down from the nerves that had knotted inside him after he looked down the barrel of a shot gun. 

The Alpha nodded slowly as he knelt down in front of the brunette. "That’s why we're going to find out." He whispered back.

Stiles breathed in shakily and nodded, blinking away tears as he tried to stand with his legs that had gone numb from confusion and shock.  
Derek quickly helped him up, his hands placed softly under the boy's arms to hoist him up so he could sit on the Alpha's hips.

No quip or sarcasm dared fall past anyone's lips because they knew something like this had happened before. It was a bitter memory, the Nogitsune had made Stiles' life hell and it was a well known fact that possession spirits tended to protect their vessel as a means to exist in the world. Such protection could involve in healing their host.

So no one dared, not even the boy who was made out of sarcasm that was currently sitting on a werewolf's hips, say a joke or any sort of comment about the situation. They were all scared. They were all terrified. 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

"Steam, you say?" The Vet asked, drumming his fingers rhythmically on the metal operating table that sat in the middle of the small group.

Derek and Scott nodded together, while Erica and Boyd just hummed in agreement.

"It came right out of his wound." Erica whispered, trying to keep her voice down to keep Stiles from hearing anything from his position in the waiting room, where he was wrapped up in Isaac's scarf and jacket, which he soon after complained about because he was too hot.

Deaton's eyebrows rose slightly, turning his head to the oldest of the pack to seek confirmation. Derek only nodded soundlessly.

The Vet sucked in a deep breath as he turned to kneel in front of a metal cupboard with a sliding door. Pinching the collar of his shirt, Deaton reached down past his shirt to retrieve an old rusted key that hung on a frayed string.

He fitted the key into the small lock effortlessly, turning until a click echoed around the room.

Scott swallowed nervously as he watched his boss reach into the darkness of the cupboard. "He's not possessed or anything is he?" He whimpered, not daring to take his eyes off of the man like he would miss the answer, but that didn't mean he missed the way everyone had stiffened at the question.

"I'm not sure." Deaton hummed, pulling his hand out of the darkness, a book in his tight grasp.

The book was obviously old, with old being an understatement. The skin of the book was frayed at the corners, its leather turning a horrid yellow colour from the card skeleton swelling with various liquids from its long life. The spine was wrinkled which showed that its owners' must have re-read it over and over again, clearly showing that it was extremely useful or just a good read, and with the situation, the pack hoped for the former. 

"He said he was hot, yes?" 

Derek nodded. "When I picked him up, he was really hot." He sighed, remembering the burning sensation from the boy's cheek as it rested against his neck. "He was close to burning me, but besides that he seemed fine. Shaken, but fine." 

Deaton hummed, thumbing through wrinkled pages before stopping on a page, unfolding the book fully and turning it to the group.

All their eyes narrowed as they tried to read the foreign and ancient language that littered the dust covered pages. It was only until the oldest of the group turned the page that they squeaked at the diagram.

On the page was a rough sketch of what could only be described as a monster that looked like it had crawled up from the fiery pits of Hell.  
Its eyes were creased from the wide grin that literally reached its blood coloured eyes, showing in all their horror yellow teeth sharpened to the point. Its hair was long and wispy and almost looked dead. Its skin resembled closely to that of a corpse, one of which that would've been dead for over six months. It was truly horrifying.

"Does this possess him? Is this thing inside him?" Erica asked, forcing herself to look away from the page and into the eyes of the vet.

Deaton gave a small chuckle at her question. "After what Derek said about his body temperature, I doubt that Mr Stilinski is possessed." 

Scott breathed out in relief, "so what's wrong with him?"

The emissary ignored the question, turning the page to reveal six shields. Three with profiles of women while the others held roses, a profile of a unicorn and a set of overlapping wings.

"Thousands of years ago, there lived a tribe." He began, looking around the group. "The chief of this tribe was called Sawney. He had four Daughters. Maria." He pointed a finger to one shield holding a woman's profile, soon after drifting across to rest on another. "Rose." He moved to the last one, "Sina." 

"You said four." Boyd pointed out, earning looks from his pack. "Four daughters."

Deaton nodded, "the fourth was called Runa." He sniffed before continuing. "This tribe was full of people that possessed remarkable abilities, however it was these abilities that lead to their downfall; some started to be taken as slaves for the humans in the area...this sent the slaves and a majority of the tribe mad with rage, turning them into bitter and twisted monsters."

"Like the one from before?" Scott asked as he pointed towards the book.

"Indeed." The Vet agreed. "These monsters craved revenge. Revenge that could only be fed with the taste of human flesh. Humanity was pushed to the brink of extinction almost overnight, the survivors erected walls in frightened huddles in what would be a century of uneasy peace.

"The daughters possessed stronger abilities than their tribe; the humans knew this and took them as well as countless others to hold the walls up and to build them faster to shield them from the beasts that they had created. The daughters and tribe members were enclosed in the walls for centuries. But , only three walls were erected; the youngest daughter, Runa, managed to escape." Deaton frowned.

"What does this have to do with Stiles?" Erica snapped, not quite seeing a point to this story. 

"It is my belief that Runa is related to Mr Stilinski in some way." He answered hastily, creating a silence over the group as he finished his sentence.

"So..." Boyd started, trying to piece together the information. "Are you trying to say that Stiles inherited the abilities from the fourth daughter? Who is related to him?" 

Deaton nodded, crossing his arms as if to finalize his point. "The other survivors with the same abilities were either executed or crystallised." 

"Executed?" Scott squeaked.

"The humans thought that it would be better if all the remaining tribe members were killed. No more danger." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "But some, a handful managed to escape, Runa included. They entered a crystallized state, a sort of hibernation which allows their kind to sleep for centuries. Runa is the only one to be recorded in actually waking up from this state. Leaving her to be the only explanation to what is happening to him." 

"And what is happening to him?" Derek asked, sucking in a deep breath in anticipation.

"If I am right...Mr Stilinski is going through the final transition stages of a rare, in fact almost extinct type of shifter." He paused to turn over one more page, showing a transition of a human of average height slowly growing in size of a giant and an arrow pointing to the nape of the neck where a dotted outline of a man lay. 

"Shifter?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Titan shifter."


	2. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he had opened the door he was faced with two people he thought he wouldn't see again.
> 
> And they hadn't aged at all, it had seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late update, i have been swamped by work and school.  
> hopefully it wont be this late again

Stiles took the news surprisingly well.

‘Well’ being him only fainting once and requesting for Deaton to stop the transition his body was going through only a couple of times.

“I’m sorry but this is who you are.” The vet had reminded him, “and you need to accept that.”

“How am I supposed to accept the fact that I am a monster?!” the teenager had screeched, shrugging off the jacket that Isaac repeatedly tried to put on his shoulders.

“Those tribe members were driven mad.” Deaton replied calmly. “From the legends and tales, the titan tribes were a peaceful people.”

“Peaceful?” Stiles laughed bitterly, holding up the book with less care that was needed. “How is this peaceful?” he pointed to a sketch of a titan whose mouth was covered in blood that obviously belonged to a human because said human was bitten in half and drowning in its grasp.

“Driven mad.” Deaton repeated, taking the book carefully away from the teen’s fingers.

“Stiles, you need to calm down.” Scott whispered soothingly, tapping his friend’s shoulder comfortingly.

“How can I calm down when I’m this?”He emphasized his point by snatching the book back from the vet to open up to the page once again. “It’s okay for you!” he growled out, staring at the werewolves in the room. “You get the fangs and the- the claws, the super speed- what do I get?” 

“Stiles-“

“I get steam coming out of wounds!” he blinked back tears of frustration. “I get to grow as big as a freakin’ two story house! I get to be one of the most dangerous of shifters in history that nearly wiped out the human race!”

Deaton scratched the back of his head and looked around the group. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news but...if my prediction is correct, you would most likely be between fifteen to twenty five meters tall because-“

“Not helping.” Stiles gritted out as he ripped the jacket from his shoulders and threw on the floor of the lab.

Deaton sighed, looking around the group before his eyes landed on Derek.

“How is the renovation of your family house coming along Derek?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leant back against one of the metal cabinets.  
“Almost finished, I just need to paint some rooms.” The alpha answered, a smile tugging at his lips as he thought about the house he had grown up in coming to life again to let new memories sink into the walls with his new pack.

“Well that is good.” The vet hummed in thought, his eyes moving over to land on Stiles, watching as the boy tried to stop himself from having a panic attack. “I believe it would be wise if Mr Stilinski stayed with you for a while. He could be very unstable during these stages and it would be better if he was in an area that if he shifts, he wouldn't cause a lot of damage.” 

Derek sucked in a shaky breath, trying to think it over in his head before nodding. “Whatever needs to be done.” 

Of course Scott had his objections to his best friend staying with Derek, but they went unheard of when Stiles actually agreed on the grounds of that he would never forgive himself if he shifted in his sleep or something and killed his Dad. 

Derek rolled his eyes at his reason, a bit hurt that the reasoning didn't apply to him.

“Then it’s agreed.” The vet clapped his hands before moving to switch of lights of the surgery. “Mr. Stilinski will stay at the Hale house until he has his titan shifting ability under control.” 

“Which will be when?” Stilles asked irritably, licking his lips.

“Well...” Deaton sighed, picking up his coat from the hook that it rested on behind the door. “It all depends if I’m right. If you are related to Runa it is more than likely that she knows the time has come for you to learn. She will be your teacher.” 

“Okay there you go again with this Runa.” Stiles moaned, following the vet and the rest of the pack out of the building. “No one in my family goes by the name of Runa.”

“What about your mother’s side?” Isaac asked in a small voice, afraid of striking a nerve with the boy.

Stiles sighed, biting his bottom lip in thought. “My mother was an only child and I don’t really remember my grandparents, but even if I did it wouldn’t matter because neither of my grandparents is called Runa.”

“Well let’s hope whoever gave you this ability takes responsibility.” Erica smirked, taking Boyd’s hand and striding towards her car, Isaac scurrying after them.

“She’s right.” Scott shrugged, with a small comforting smile tugging his lips in order to calm his friend. “The sooner you learn how to control this, the better.” And with a small pack to the back Scott strode off to his bike.

Deaton paused outside of his car that was parked by the doors of the veterinary, his hand clutching the frame of the door as if he was hesitating to step in. “Make sure you don’t harm yourself. From what I’ve gathered, young titan shifters tend to learn how to shift with two things: a self inflicted injury and a goal.” Deaton let a reassuring smile surface to his lips, “Just be careful.” He nodded before sliding into his car and driving off, leaving the Alpha and the boy there.

All was quiet, not even an alley cat was around to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the pair.

“Uhh...” Stiles shifted uneasily, stepping from foot to foot. “Thank you, by the way.” 

“For what?” Derek asked, making his way towards the sleek black Camaro nestled between two buildings, hidden from sight.

“For helping me.” Stiles swallowed, “I know that the other guys were scared shitless but you actually came up to me and...well, Thanks.”

Derek smiled with a nod, hiding his smile from the boy. “No problem.” 

The Alpha couldn't explain why he had been so shaken and yet so calm from Stiles getting shot, but it felt like instinct to help the boy. The strongest instinct he has had in a while.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The sheriff always had suspicions about Beacon Hills.

Even before his son had told him that werewolves and demon foxes were in fact a thing, he had always thought that the town was a long way off from normal.

Though, his first suspicions’ had originated from his in laws.

When he was seventeen years old he had met Mr and Mrs Gin for the first time, only after begging Claudia to actually let him meet her parents and with loads and pestering, she finally gave in.

In one word, Claudia’s parents were youthful. He had actually mistaken Mrs Gin for his wife’s sister at first but after Claudia had reminded him that she was an only child he finally realized that the woman was in fact her mother.

Claudia’s parents almost looked like they had just gotten out of college, not a single wrinkle sat on their skin, and the freckles that decorated Mrs Gin’s cheeks were bright and not at all faded with age. Mr Gin had long blond hair that reached his shoulders but mostly wore it pulled up in a pony tail near the nape of his neck he also had a small patch of stubble on his chin. John believed it was a style far too young for a man who was supposedly in his late forties.

Claudia’s parents liked him; they invited him over for many nights for dinner and gave him their blessing to ask their daughter to marry him.

But when Stiles arrived, things turned sour.

He didn't know why exactly, he just remembered Claudia and her mother shouting in a different language which he assumed was Polish at the time in their back garden as he watched from the kitchen window. They screamed at each other, both their voices going hoarse in their argument that seemed to have no end.

That was until Mrs Gin was enveloped by her husband, a broken look on her face as she watched Claudia walk back in the house, not looking back once.

He could have sworn he had seen his wife literally steaming when she stormed into the house and up to their room; he would have trailed after her but just as the thought had crossed his mind Claudia came rushing down the stairs and straight out the back door to the garden again.  
He only watched in confusion as she passed a large blue feather over to her mother, she spoke calmer this time as she wrapped her mother’s hand around the feather, which only made Mrs Gin cry even more.

A few weeks later, strange vials started appearing at his door from his in laws, Claudia had insisted that they were a drink from her parents from Poland that she used to have as a girl and she downed them each day.

It was a decade later that she took ill and sadly passed away.

The funeral was the last time he saw his in laws.

Mr and Mrs Gin were dressed all in black. Mr Gin had a suit while Mrs Gin wore a dress and a hat complemented by a lace veil that almost covered all her face.

They hadn't aged at all it had seemed.

He remembered how Mr Gin had picked up his grandson and hugged him close, like he was a lifeline which was understandable considering that the boy was all that was left of his dear daughter.

While Mr Gin had Stiles, John had wondered into the funeral parlor towards his Wife’s coffin. Not at all surprised at seeing his mother in law staring down at his wife’s pale face.

“She is so beautiful.” She had whispered as she stroked her cheek, it had pained him to hear her speak of Claudia in the present tense, as if she was still alive.

He only nodded in agreement, not trusting his voice just then. Strangely, Mrs Gin hadn't even shed a tear; he had only guessed that she had cried all the tears she could about losing her only daughter.

“This had always belonged to you, my little sun beam.” She had whispered down to her daughter, placing a large blue feather into her pale hands. After that, she had bowed her head and placed three fingers over her chin just below her bottom lip.

John would have asked what the feather was but he recalled every time he had asked Claudia she has shrugged it off and said it was a family thing.

“We are going to be staying in Germany.” Mr Gin had informed later that day, “There’s things there that we need to take care of but we will visit whenever we can.”

Besides from the odd card and a present for Stiles every Christmas and birthday, that was the last time he had spoken to his in laws.

That was until a sleepless night when he was waiting for his son to come home from a pack mission that would probably leave him covered in blood.

There was three rapid knocks at the door that made him shiver; normally Stiles just walked right and ran up the stairs to try and hide his injuries. So it was either the damn kids from next door had ordered a pizza to their address again by mistake, or Stiles is unconscious and Derek and Isaac have bought him home (again).

But that wasn't the case.

When he had opened the door he was faced with two people he thought he wouldn't see again.

And they hadn't aged at all, it seemed.


	3. #titan problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was decided.
> 
> Google was useless in his search on titans.

 It was decided.

Google was useless in his search on titans.

Besides the occasional wiki article about the Greek titans, Stiles had found nothing.

Well, not nothing per se. He had found tonnes of Teen Titan fanfiction but that was beside the point.

The teen was currently sitting cross legged on the bed in Derek’s spare bedroom, staring at his phone intently as he tried to surf the internet to find answers to his new abilities.

He wasn’t scared to sleep; he was just too awake to even think about resting. This news was like a shot of caffeine.

With a small whine emitting from the back of his throat he threw his phone onto his mattress and lay down on the bed.

At least his Dad had bought the story about him staying over at Scott’s, that was a huge bonus but he couldn’t help but feel a bit off about his Dad agreeing so easily. After his Dad was told about werewolves and all the shenanigans he got up to in the middle of the night, the sheriff had become more reluctant to agree about Stiles staying out unless he had double checked with Melissa about his son’s whereabouts.

But the teenager shrugged it off and took what he could get. His dad was probably just tired from the night shifts he’s been having recently and was probably just getting home himself.

Rolling over onto his back Stiles searched blindly for his phone on the bed, when his finger tips brushed the cold metallic case he smiled slightly and held it over his face.

One more try couldn’t hurt.

He was wrong.

It was half way through his second search that he had let a frustrated growl fly out of his throat and that was when he felt his skin twist in a strange way that he couldn’t explain.

He looked down only to see steam rising from his skin.

The small tendrils rose slowly from the surface of his slightly red skin, he could only watch as one by one they reached the ceiling and dispersed, separating as they collided with the rafters and wood.

He began to breathe more shallowly as he watched the steam become more and more frequent, doubling up as he became more freaked out.

“Stiles?”

Stiles’ breath hitched as he heard Derek’s voice from outside the door, his arm was still shaking and hanging in front of his face.

“Derek?” he whimpered, biting his bottom lip in an attempt to stop himself from crying out.

“Are you okay? Can I come in?” The werewolf asked as his hand gripped the doorknob, getting ready to turn it despite the boy’s answer; Derek was alarmed when he heard the boy’s heart rate speed up dangerously fast. He had been up since they arrived back at the Hale house because he had made a deal with himself that he would only sleep when Stiles slept so that he could keep an eye on the boy.

Stiles nodded soundlessly, swallowing the thick lump that had formed in his throat. “Yeah...” he whispered.

“What’s happened?” Derek questioned as he entered the room and shut the door quietly behind him, stalking over to the bed where Stiles sat.

“I...well- Steam.” He stuttered and pointed to his arm.

The older of the two hummed in thought as he sat down next to Stiles, the comforter dipping slightly with his weight.

“You know, when I was younger my eyes used to flash.” He hummed to himself, staring at the steam rising from the boy. “I couldn’t control it. Maybe this is like that?”

The teenager nodded in agreement, “It started when I got frustrated.” He paused and handed Derek his phone. “I can’t find anything on freakin’ titans.” He growled which only made the steam double up even more.

Derek took the phone with a frown, locking it and placing it on the bedside table. “You should get some rest. You look tired.”

“I don’t feel tired.”

“You can’t just research this, Stiles.” Derek growled and gently pushed the boy to lie against the pillow of the bed. “The titans are thousands of years old; I doubt that you would find articles about sisters and walls on any website.”

Stiles shot up, his head just missing Derek’s by mere millimeters. “What did you just say?”

“...Titans are hundreds of-“

“No the other thing.”

“I doubt you’d find any articles about sister and walls-“

“That’s it!” Stiles squeaked as he lunged for his phone. “I remember reading about walls being discovered in Germany a couple of months ago. They were huge and nearly touched from border to border.”

“Yeah...and?” Derek questioned raising a thick eyebrow, staring down at the screen, his eyes narrowing to read the words.

“It says here that they could be thousands of years old but...” Derek’s eyebrows knitted together at the following words, trying to make sense of them. “A room had been discovered underground that shows recent activity?”

“What do you think that means?” The teen frowned, his eyebrows creasing in confusion.

“Either something has gone in...” Derek mumbled.

“...Or something came out.” Stiles finished, swallowing nervously.

  

**A few short months ago in the spring of 2014 Doctor Zoe Hanji, a respected French archaeologist had made a shocking discovery.**

**It was mid day when her shovel struck the hidden secrets buried ten metres underneath the soil of the western border of Germany.**

**‘It was amazing!’ commented Moblit Berner, Doctor Hanji’s assistant. ‘It was like she knew what she was looking for! As if she knew exactly where it was!’**

**The discovery is suspected to have a radius of over 500km, almost circling Germany and parts of France in a way that resembles a dart board and due to the indentations in the dirt, it had been predicted that these walls may have reached over fifty metres in height.**

**‘With each day we are discovering more. Rooms, houses, buildings...it’s amazing. These ruins have got to be more than one thousand years old but funnily enough some places show recent signs of activity. We don’t know whether it was an animal getting into the ruins from another entrance or maybe someone has been hiding these ruins from humanity’s prying eyes. We just don’t know.’  
-Dr Zoe Hanji.**

 

 


	4. A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turning back to her son-in-law, she placed her fingers into her open eyes gently.
> 
> “Wha-...wow...” was all the Sheriff could manage.

 

 “Do you really suspect the ruins to be the walls Deaton was talking about?” Derek asked from the driver’s seat, looking over to Stiles then back to the road; he was all about road safety.

The teenager nodded with a yawn. The pair had been up most of the night looking for articles about the recently discovered ruins as well as titan myths, but two Teen Titan fanfictions and about one hundred text messages to Deaton later; they had little to no information.

“I mean they had to be big enough to hold humanity right?” the brunette shrugged, “There could be more...”

“Which would mean that more Titan shifters were used to fill the walls.” Derek frowned, turning onto Stiles’ street slowly, humming in thought as he spotted an unfamiliar car parked besides the jeep and the sheriff’s car.

Stiles followed the man’s line of sight, biting his lip in thought as he too spotted the car.

“Do you recognize that car?”

Stiles’ eyes narrowed as he looked at the car in more detail, it was familiar to him but he couldn't place a finger on where he had seen it before.

But his heart nearly stopped as soon as he saw a small German flag on the bumper of the car.

“No...” he whispered to himself, opening the door of Derek’s Camaro and launching himself into the street and across the hood of the car to race to his front door, ignoring all of the man’s calls.

“Stiles!” Derek shouted in alarm, taking out his keys and running after the boy, barely catching the front door with his hand as it started to close.

Stiles on the other hand, had paused in his living room doorway.

Sitting on his sofa were two people that looked like they were in their mid twenties. The woman was slim but you could clearly see well toned muscles under her dress. Her hair was short and the color of sand, just touching the skin under her jaw, her hair framed her pale skin matching the many freckles scattered across her arms and cheeks. She was staring right at him, her light blue eyes widening in shock.

The man next to her was doing the same, his honey colored eyes scanning over him like he remembered his Mom doing before she had died, like he was taking in all he could. He too had muscles, more so than the lady sitting next to him.

But Stiles had seen them before.

He could never remember meeting them but he had seen photos around the house after all.

“Stiles?” His Dad sat up in the arm chair across from the couple. “Say hello to your Grandparents.”

Derek came up behind Stiles who had frozen in the doorway. “Stiles?” he whispered, a bit concerned by the boy’s silence.

The woman stood up, taking a deep breath in as she looked over her grandson’s shoulder to spy the werewolf behind him.

“Due to your choice of company I can’t help but feel you know the reason for our visit.” She smiled hesitantly; her voice was soft and reminded the teenager of how his mother sounded when she was nervous.

He suddenly saw red.

“What?” Stiles chuckled bitterly, “No ‘Hello’? No ‘sorry for not visiting you for ten years’? oh!” Stiles smiled and moved into the room, no longer waiting in the doorway, to stand in front of his Grandmother, his eyes narrowed in frustration. “How about ‘Sorry for not telling you that you’re a Titan shifter’?!”

“Stiles?” John shouted as he reached for his son before rearing back in confusion. “What?!”

Stiles didn't listen to his Dad because as soon as the words left his lips he pushed past the woman and ran up his stairs, Derek trailing after him.

John watched as the werewolf followed his son upstairs, knowing that his son should blow off some steam he hesitantly left them to it in the favor of finding answers to his son's outburst. With a sigh, he turned to his in-laws with a frown and ran his fingers through his graying hair. “Care to explain?” 

Mrs Gin closed her mouth, nibbling on her bottom lip nervously as she turned to her husband with a worried look.

Turning back to her son-in-law, she placed her fingers into her open eyes gently.

“Wha-...wow...” was all the Sherriff could manage.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

“Okay, what was all that about?” Derek asked, closing the door to Stiles’ room behind him, frowning when he saw the teen lying face down on his bed.

Stiles just shook his head, refusing to look up from where his face was buried into his pillow. “I don’t know.” His speech came out muffled, courtesy of the pillow but never the less, the werewolf had heard it.

Hesitantly, Derek crossed the room. His wolf inside was gnawing at its cage, trying to tear Derek’s humanity away from him as the need to comfort Stiles was ridiculously high. Reaching out, he softly put his hand on top of Stiles’ head, running his fingers through his hair soothingly and slowly.

“It’s okay to be angry.” He whispered, “Anger can be a companion, as well as other things and I know you have a reason but have a better one.” He whispered, sitting besides the boy. His hand was becoming more confident now, his fingers reaching the nape of Stiles’ neck and massaging little circles into the skin. He couldn't help but smile as the boy visibly relaxed. “Your Grandmother must have a good reason to hide this from you...just hear her out.” He winced at his words, remembering the torn expression on the woman's face as she watched Stiles run up to his room. it looked like the face of a woman who had lost hope.

Stiles gulped with a sniff; Derek was right. There was no reason to get mad at his Grandmother.

There was no reason to bring up his nature until it had come.

“Thank you.” Stiles laughed, not moving an inch just in case the older of the two would stop what he was doing. He couldn't explain it but Derek’s hand felt so comforting, before he had felt so upset and was filled to the brim with anger but as soon as Derek touched his skin everything seemed to be numb.

“Anytime.” Derek answered, although a bit confused because he still wasn't sure on what he had actually done.

“Besides...” Derek shrugged his fingers moving on their own now as they rubbed circles over Stiles’ head. “You may actually like the idea of being able to grow over fifteen meters tall. You never know.”

Stiles couldn't help but smile, rolling over to look up at Derek, clutching the pillow that his face was buried in to his chest like it would offer him some more comfort other than Derek’s fingers which were now on his arm. “I guess I could give it a shot. Maybe Jackson would stop picking on me?”

“Jackson is picking on you?” Derek growled, his eyes flashing red.

This of course made Stiles laugh.

Even if Stiles wasn't a wolf, Derek still saw him as pack. After the Nogitsune, Derek had kept a close eye on everyone in his little circle of friends and supernatural creatures that made up his pack (dubbed ‘pack of misfits’ by Stiles but that’s beside the point), this made the pack move closer together and well, Derek grew more tolerable of the teenagers he hung around with and actually decided that they weren't that bad.

But this feeling to protect Stiles alone was foreign to the Alpha, he had never felt such a need to comfort and protect before. Even with his siblings, he-

A knock at the door echoed around the room, bouncing off the walls and stunning the two boys into a deeper silence.

“Can I come in?”

Mr Gin was at the door.

Derek looked down to Stiles, waiting for the boy to respond.

With a shy nod, Stiles sat up and frowned at the sudden loss of a warm hand on his arm as Derek stood to open the door.

His Grandfather entered the room slowly, glancing down at Derek with a small nod and a smile as he made his way to sit in the desk chair.

Derek glanced over at Stiles on the bed, mouthing the words ‘I’ll be outside.’ And with a nod in return from Stiles, he left and closed the door silently behind him.

It was an awkward silence.

Stiles only ever talked to his Grandfather in emails and letters. Never face to face.

“So...” his Grandfather began, stroking the stubble on his chin. “’Stiles’ huh?”

His voice was soothing and calm and reminded Stiles of his Mother so badly that it hurt; it was clear his mother had gained her father’s soothing voice as well as his eyes.

“Well, not many people can pronounce our name so...” Stiles nodded to him, wincing at the fact that a name might be all he had in common with this man. He didn’t really know his Grandparents, all he remembered was his Dad explaining that after his Mom died they had become distant from them so hence the awkwardness.

“Everyone just calls me Erd.” His Grandfather explains with a small, wheezy laugh.

Stiles ran over his real name in his head, checking off the many letters that look disfigured and deranged until he was left with the nickname of Erd. It all worked out.

“That works.” He mumbled.

His Grandfather’s smile slowly dropped from his lips, and it made Stiles feel guilty because from what he knew of his Grandfather was that he was always smiling and seeing a frown on the man was saddening.

“Listen, Lad.” He started, rolling forward on the desk chair to sit next the bed, his eyes looking over the boy in worry. “When I found out about what your Grandmother was...I was torn.”

Stiles sniffed and looked up to meet the man’s eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I was a Titan Slayer at the time and so was she. She said that she started out wanting to kill the human race for the wrong they had done and needed to do that by getting deep into the military but everything changed when she did a very stupid thing.” He smiled with a chuckle.

“What?”

“She fell in love.” His smile grew wider, “Now, I was standing there. Trying to decide to either kill the woman I loved with all my heart or to embrace her and give her my heart. It took some time but I eventually got used to the idea that she was a titan. I also started to find myself falling for her even more. Monster and all.”

His smile was contagious because Stiles found himself smiling at his story.

“Now the story was a bit more complicated than that but that’s the jist of it.” He winked playfully, sitting up and folding his arms over his chest. “But the message is still there.”

The teenager thought over the story, his whiskey colored eyes narrowing in thought. Was his Grandfather saying that he too could learn to love the monster inside him? That being a titan shifter wasn’t all that bad?

“All I ask is that you give your Grandmother a chance,” the blond man stood up and slowly strode towards the bedroom door, opening it slightly before turning back, pausing to look at Stiles. “I did and it was the best decision I've made in my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone is actually interested in seeing just a smidge of Attack on Titan (or shingeki no kyojin) here are the trailers 
> 
> Japanese: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGRm4IzK1SQ
> 
> English dub:  
> 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPGxAELSvFI  
> 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Yt6oS7tJrQ


	5. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow...” Derek whispered from besides him, bringing the teen back to reality. “It does fit the name.”
> 
> “Yeah it does...” Stiles agreed, “But what I want to find out is why she didn't want me to know about it...”

 

 Stiles wished with all of his heart that the ground would just crumble underneath him and swallow him up because he would like that to happen to him rather than sitting in silence at his breakfast table, his Grandfather to his right and his Grandmother to his left.

His father had left about half an hour ago like the little traitor he was.

Stiles tried to slow his heart beat down as he could feel his Grandmother glance at him every couple of seconds, but to no avail. 

His Grandfather- who had told him repeatedly to call him ‘Erd’- glanced up from his coffee to look at the boy, only to roll his eyes as he watched the teenager spout steam from the top of his head.

“Calm down there, Lad.” He whispered with a smile, pointing to the tendrils rising from the boy.

The boy in question only blushed; the whole steam thing was becoming a real nuisance and it made him wonder what he would do when he went back to school on Monday. Would he steam up in the middle of Economics when Coach took out his anger on him? Would he steam up when he caught a glimpse of Lydia’s cleavage from across the table? Would he steam up when he saw Derek shirtless and covered in sweat and- no...not going to go there.

He would hate to find out and see what would happen if he did though.

“You know...” Erd began, nodding towards his wife, “your Grandmother could teach you how to control it.”

And here we have ‘subtle hint’ number seventy one.

Ever since his Grandfather had come into his room and gave him the ‘titan talk’ he had been dropping little hints about his Grandmother being able to teach him.

He wanted to embrace his titan (he would never get used to thinking that) but he was still shocked of his discovery that his humanhood had been a lie; in fact he was still waiting to be woken up from a dream.

Though, the other titan shifter in the house had stayed quiet ever since the night before.

She acted like she could barely look at the boy and when she did she looked so torn, like she had lost something that she knew she could never recover.

“Honey...” she whispered sadly, a tone of finality in her voice.

“What?” the blond man asked with a shrug of his shoulders showing that he was not going to take his wife giving up. “Don’t tell me you've given up? What would Sina say? What about your father?”

 Stiles glanced between the two, seeing his Grandmother’s face twist in sadness made guilt and sympathy flood his heart.

“They’re not here anymore.” She shrugged, her voice sounding so quiet and broken. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it matters.” Erd frowned as he reached across the table to grip her hand. “I want to see you smile for real. Not a forced one, not the smile you’ve been wearing ever since...” His voice trailed off and from the small nod she gave in return she had finished the sentence in her head.

Stiles swallowed awkwardly, looking back and forth between the couple. His Grandfather’s eyes held such love and care for his wife. It made him think that if he could look at her in such a way then she can’t be much of a monster and maybe he had embraced her titan.

With a large intake of breath, the teenager drew the couple’s attention. “I...guess it wouldn’t hurt to trial some lessons...?”

The smile on his Grandmother’s face made his stomach flip.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

It was midday.

Erd had gone off exploring Beacon Hills, muttering under his breath on how he had missed the place as well as exploring all together.

Stiles himself was sat at the dining room table with his Grandmother next to him.

It was still a tad awkward but he felt that they were making progress. He had found out some things about his Grandmother.

For one thing, she was a hell of a lot older than she looked but when he had asked she simply smirked and said ‘A woman should never reveal her age.’

However, with the ruins that was recently discovered he made a well educated guess and predicted that her age could be anything from one thousand to fifteen thousand.

He had also learnt that his own mother was actually conceived before Runa had actually entered her crystal stage along with her husband.

He thinks that he should keep that little nugget of information away from his Dad.

“I have a question...” He smiled slightly as he watched his Grandmother search through the books scattered across the table.

“Go on.” She met his smile, her dimples creasing in its wake.

“Grandpa mentioned that when you two met you were titan slayers or something?” He paused to rearrange his thoughts, even though, now that he thought about it he had been finding himself feeling more focused as well as finding more and more Adderall in the packets that he didn’t need. “Are titan slayers like the Argents...like werewolf hunters?”

He tried not to notice as his Grandmother’s voice hitched in her throat, her hand shaking slightly as it hovered over an open page.

With a gulp she shook her head, her shoulder length hair swishing as she did.

“Nothing like werewolf hunters.” She frowned, her tongue darting out between her lips to wet them. “Titan slayers are worse.”

 Stiles sniffed in surprise at her use of the present tense. “Are?”

“There will always be hunters.” She pressed her eyes wide as if she was trying to make the thought stick in his head with her own mind. 

“So how are they worse?” He asked, quite a bit scared of what he will find out.

She swallowed nervously, “Titans have been recorded to be able to shift up to nearly fifty meters. A human can’t jump or run off a wall...” She chuckled bitterly. “And the only way to kill a titan is to cut the nape of its neck, anywhere else and it can regenerate in ‘round about thirty seconds. To get to the nape of the neck a special type of gear was created where there are grapple hooks to dig into buildings or a titan’s back...they still use them now. I still have mine.”

Stiles tried not to choke on the spit in his mouth as he learnt the little fact at the end of her explanation. “You do? Did you ever kill a titan?”

A frown suddenly appeared on her rouge lips, her blue eyes meeting the floor as if she believed that if she couldn’t see him she didn’t have to answer.

Although, she eventually nodded.

“I am not proud of killing my tribe.” She whispered, “But knowing that they didn’t have to suffer as their titan took over their body makes me slightly happy...that they are no longer in pain.”

“Did they all lose to their titans?” Stiles gulped, trying to stop him from thinking about if he lost control.

“Not all of them.” She smiled slightly. “A select  few...The berserker titan, the Armoured Titan, The colossal Titan, The Dancing Titan, The mineral type Titan and...”

She stopped in alarm, her body froze up as she tried to round off her sentence to try and trick her Grandson that was all she was meant to say.

But Stiles didn’t want any secrets.

"And...?" he prompted, showing that it was fruitless to hide secrets from him.

“The Painted Titan.”

“The ...painted-“

“That’s enough for today we’ll talk more tomorrow.” His grandmother announced stiffly as she stood up from the table and quickly shuffled into the living room.

Suspicion grew in the young titan shifter.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“They’re hiding something from me.” Stiles announced as he closed the door of his bedroom behind him, not at all surprised at seeing his Alpha on his bed reading the old book that he temporarily misappropriated (stole) from Deaton’s vet clinic.

“What makes you say that?” Derek asked stiffly, looking up briefly before closing the book at the sight of Stiles steaming from his desk chair, finding it amusing, he sat up from his spot against Stiles’ pillow and chuckled slightly.

“Why are you laughing? Don’t laugh at me!” Stiles whined and span around to log onto his computer.

It wasn’t that uncommon Stiles would find Derek in his room. In fact it was kind of normal to come home from school or another escapade to find any of the werewolves in his room...but it’s Derek more often than not.

“You need to learn how to control it.” Derek offered, opening the book again, trying to read the ancient writing but seeing as he didnt know anything about the language the ancient humans used he chose to look at the pictures instead.

“I can’t!” Stiles grunted, shaking his head while licking his lips nervously. “She got all touchy when she mentioned one titan...the patterned titan? Patented titan...no...”

“Painted Titan?” Derek asked from the bed, staring down at the book in his lap with an eyebrow raised in thought.   

“Yeah! That’s it.” Stiles smiled and erupted from his seat to jump on his bed to sit next to the leather clad werewolf. Taking the book from Derek, Stiles scanned the stained pages, seeing a drawing of a titan.

But this titan did not look like the other titans that were noted in the book.

This titan had large ears that came out horizontally at either side of its head. Its cheeks were decorated with purples and blues that were encased in swirls. Three blue lines ran over its chin, below its bottom lip. The titan looked like as if- well- it had been painted in tribal paint. Swirls, spots and spirals ran over the titan’s body in a frenzy that could only be described as beautiful. By the scale line next to the sketch, Stiles could see that the titan could grow nearly up thirty meters, its dark, chocolate hair almost reached its knees which were not like the other titans in the book; usually the titans had short hair but not this one, this one had dark hair cascading down its back and chest.

Besides the patterns, the height and the hair there was one other difference that this titan possessed.

The eyes.

He had seen other titans in the book having black out eyes with a ring of color hidden in the darkness but this was completely different.

Stiles had done a paper for the mutated gene so he damn well recognized it.

The right eye was a bright red almost the color of blood while the left was a acidic yellow color that resembled a pure beta’s eyes.

“Wow...” Derek whispered from besides him, bringing the teen back to reality. “It does fit the name.”

“Yeah it does...” Stiles agreed, “But what I want to find out is why she didn't want me to know about it...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise that there will be at least a smidge of sterek next chapter...or more


	6. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All was silent.
> 
> There were no tribe people running through the forest no more, only their blood remained littered on the forest floor, with the leaves and the wind whispering their story, their princesses and magicians taken to remedy the wrong humanity has caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has descriptions of murder that involves Men, women and Children
> 
> this chapter might involve triggers, please be careful.

** There may be triggers (Murder, Blood)**

There were screams.

Screams that could make the blood in the strongest of men run cold.

And it surrounded him.

He had no idea how he got there but all he knew was that he was standing in the midst of a mass genocide.

These people in front of him were helpless; they didn’t have the weapons that their murderers possessed. They never stood a chance from the start.

Stiles tried to fight the bonds that seemed to be stopping him from wrenching a sword away from the neck of a helpless woman covered in the blood of her tribe members. He watched her fall.

He watched all of them fall and he couldn’t help any of them.

“Search for the ones we need, those who are useless should be disposed of.” A man dressed in a green cloak ordered as he kicked a limp body of a child that was being clutched by his mother who was trying so hard to stay alive as her breathing became more labored.

“One more...” Another man replied, his face covered by a hood. “We have three...just waiting on one more.”

“What about the tribe leader?” Another asked, cleaning his blade with a cloth. Stiles tried to close his eyes as he watched the blood slowly turn to steam and rise to the sky to fly among the stars.

Titan blood.

“Disposed.” The cloaked man spoke, his voice lingering in the thick air with, leaving an aftertaste of bitter laughter.

“NO!”

Stiles’ head turned to the forest, watching as a man dragged a struggling girl from the shadows. The girl looked strong considering the man was twice her size and he was having trouble controlling her precise jabs to his stomach and face.

Her dark brown curls twisted in her efforts to get away, her tribal paint was also smudging massively by the man’s hands with bruises being replaced in their wake only to fade in a couple of seconds.

“Help him will you?” The cloaked man ordered to the two men either side of him as he spat on the dirt by his feet near the body of a man.

The two men helped in haste, the three of them only just managed to keep the girl confined with her arms around her back and a dirt stained hand around her neck, she remained quiet.

Her head looked up at the sky while her blood red and honey colored eyes blinked back tears.

Stiles was trying to do the same. It was as if she couldn’t bear to look at her murdered people, she needed to remain strong in front of these bastards.

“Wow...” The cloaked man whistled as he looked down at the girl’s face, his blood stained hand ran along her cheek painfully slow as he looked into her eyes. “If you don’t go into the walls you sure will fetch a lot underground in the black market.”

His men laughed which seemed to satisfy him if his smile was anything to go by, he turned away and slid his sword into one of the strange boxes on his thighs, walking into the shadows of the forest, opposite from where the girl originated from.

“Bring her to the cart.” He ordered, “She will like being reunited with her sisters.”

“You’ll regret this.” She whispered, her voice was full with anger, with pain. It sounded like she had lost all hope.

“I don’t think I will.” He stalked over to her, gripping her hair in his fist and pulling her head further back, making the girl wince but no sound parted from her lips. “We will save thousands of lives.”

“By taking thousands.” She spat.

He didn’t seem to like that.

His hand dropped from its place on the back of her head only to rise and strike the girl across the face with a sickening slap echoing around the clearing they were in.

“You’re worth nothing.” He sneered. “Uncivilised scum... Take her to the cart.” He ordered once again.

Suddenly the girl began to laugh bitterly, her eyes narrowing at the man in front of her. “I will spill your blood one day...and I won’t be happy until you are a quivering mess at my feet, you monster.”

“Take her to the cart.”

Stiles watched as the girl moved freely this time with the men controlling her, her eyes seemed to be fixated on the man with her lips fixated into an emotionless line.

All was silent.

There were no tribe people running through the forest no more, only their blood remained littered on the forest floor, with the leaves and the wind whispering their story, their princesses and magicians taken to remedy the wrong humanity has caused.

 -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Stiles awoke with a start gasping and gripping at his chest as if he was trying to conceal his rapidly beating heart that was thumping erratically against his ribs.

He remembered so much pain and sorrow all in one place, he felt it...he felt the emotions as if they were gnawing at his skin to make him feel the very last emotions the tribe people had felt.

“Stiles?”

A voice came from his left. He turned sharply to spy Derek sitting in his revolving chair.

“Did you have a nightmare?” the werewolf asked as he made his way hesitantly over to the teen gasping in his bed.

Stiles couldn’t keep the tears back anymore, he whimpered as he felt the salty liquid fall from his eyes and onto his cheeks, slipping onto his lips.

“I felt it...” he whimpered, curling himself into a fetus position.

“Felt what?” Derek asked as he sat on the bed next to the boy.

“They all died. They were all killed. No one helped them.” Stiles muttered into his knees, rubbing his eyes free of the tears that were swallowing them up.

Derek frowned down at the boy, Stiles has had many nightmares and many had left him in tears but this seemed worse than any the Nogitsune used to play in his head. The boy in the bed was shivering which was bad considering Derek could feel his heat without touching him.

Derek’s wolf pawed at his cage, the need to comfort the teenager cropped up again and the dark haired man couldn’t explain it. He just needed to be around the boy at all times or else his wolf threw a fit so much in fact that on the few occasions he had been away from Stiles, Derek found himself shifting uncontrollably in and out of his beta form, it was part of the reasons why he had stayed and watched over the boy. Another was that he had talked to Deaton about the natural prey of the Titan shifters and seeing as Deaton emphasized that the hunters of the titans were powerful and skilled beings, he decided it was best for him to stay.

“C’mere.” Derek whispered as he pushed himself further onto the bed, bringing his arm to wrap around Stiles’ shaking shoulders to pull him onto his lap, rubbing his shoulder soothingly with his thumb as he rocked the sobbing boy back and forth.

He was about to think that Stiles hadn't noticed his gesture  but he stopped his train of thought as he felt Stiles move his arms to wrap around Derek’s neck and nestle his face into the werewolf’s collar bone, Derek couldn’t help but smile.

“So many...” Stiles choked, “I watched them...”

Derek moved his hand to run his fingers through Stiles’ hair, shushing him as he would to a baby to get them off to sleep. “I’ve got you...I’ve got you...”

Stiles’ sniffled and tightened his hold on Derek. Derek did the same. “You’ve got me.” He repeated.


	7. More problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton nodded. “It would seem you have more than hunters to worry about, Mr Stilinski.”
> 
> Stiles gulped and nodded.

 

 Derek and Stiles had stayed like that the rest of the night.

Derek wrapped around Stiles like a protective blanket, rocking him back and forth while he whispered soothing things to the boy even when the brunette had fallen asleep, Derek still whispered and still threaded his finger through the boy’s sweat matted hair.

“You can call in your own absences, right?” Derek asked when the boy woke up, rubbing his tear stained cheeks.

“Well yeah bu-“

“You’re staying out of school until you have everything under control. The last thing we need is you shifting in the middle of economics.” Derek chuckled, leaning away from the boy to give him a small smile.

Stiles laughed, his mouth curling up into a shadow of a smile, “yeah, I suppose.” He shrugged.

“We can go and see Deaton?” Derek offered as he turned slightly to place the boy on the bed rather than in his lap.

“We...?” the younger of the two questioned, giving the werewolf a confused look.

Derek stood up and picked up his leather jacket, knowing all too well that the sheriff would be in Stiles’ room in any second to wake his son up for school. “Yeah, there’s no way I’m leaving you alone for long, especially after that dream.” He frowned, remembering the torn and broken expression the boy wore and he didn’t even want to remember the pain Stiles smelt of. “Meet me at Deaton’s at nine?”  The wolf asked as he perched on the window ledge.

Stiles nodded with a small thankful smile. “Yeah...”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

“Where’s Grandma?” Stiles asked, shrugging his bag onto the breakfast table next to his Grandfather who was reading a book and with a quick look over his shoulder, Stiles discovered that the book was definitely not written in English.

“She went for a run...” Erd replied sleepily, “She gets uncomfortable if she hasn’t shifted in a while.”

Stiles' eyes widened at the thought of a titan running around Beacon Hills. "She's not..." He trailed off, waving his hands around. "Because my Dad has enough to worry about with werewolves and junk..."

"Oh!" Erd smiled, "No she hasn't shifted... She's still in her human form." 

Stiles smiled slightly as he sat down opposite the man. “Hey...” He shouldn’t be asking. “Can you tell me about a titan?”

Erd smiled, folding a page in the book and placed it down on the table so he gave Stiles his full attention. “Fire away, Lad.”

“What do you know about the Painted Titan?”  
  
He shouldn’t have asked.

The look on his Grandfather’s face was enough to make him regret the question one hundred percent.

Erd’s face was a mix of anger and pure fear, his honey eyes were wide and his mouth was parted and slightly moving like he was trying to form words but couldn’t quite get them out.

“Where...where did you hear that name?” the older man asked hesitantly.

“Grandma...she briefly mentioned it with the rest of the famous titans...”

Erd sighed, his face turning to look at the floor. With a huff the blond man stood up and ran a rough hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“...You should go to school, Stiles.” His Grandfather responded as he swiftly walked out of the room without a sound.

Stiles had had it with the secrecy in this house, he could only hope that Deaton had some answers and it would also be an added bonus if he wasn’t so cryptic as per usual.

Grabbing his bag, the teenager trudged towards the door, tendrils of guilt flowing from his head as he walked towards his car to drive to Deaton’s.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

“You’re late.” Derek pointed out, his arms crossed against his chest. The werewolf was leaning against his car and was currently staring down the titan shifter that was making his way across the tarmac towards the veterinary entrance.  Despite the blunt greeting Stiles couldn’t help but smile, passing Derek and walking through the door.

“Doc?” Stiles asked the empty surgery, walking hesitantly into the backroom like he had done hundreds of times before.

Deaton was nowhere to be seen. The back room was completely empty but then again it wasn’t odd if Deaton was MIA, he usually made Stiles jump out of his skin some way or another by popping up.

“He opens at eight, he should be here...” Derek frowned, leaning against a wall and looking around the room.

Stiles hummed in agreement and looked around the books on the vet’s desk. It was cluttered and full of stray sheets and stained scrolls, if Stiles knew any better he would say that Deaton was researching. The black ink on the paper was twisted in the strange pattern that Stiles’ book  was written in which would mean that these books were terribly old and more than likely, focused on titans.

“Look at this...” Derek whispered from besides him, scaring the boy and making him jump out of his skin.

Derek was so close; he could feel the hot breath coming from the man on the back of his neck, making a blush creep across his skin.

Stiles didn’t look down at the paper the wolf was holding, he kept his eyes fixed on Derek’s face. His honey eyes wondered over the man’s flawless cheek bones and  his eyes which never seemed to decide on a color, framed by long sweeping lashes that flushed against his cheeks perfectly. Not a crease was in his skin, not one wrinkle and it made him look so young and innocent like no darkness has ever ran through his life.

Derek was looking at him now; his eyebrows were knitting together in confusion. “Stiles...?” He whispered and Stiles made the terrible mistake to actually watch his perfect lips form his name painfully slow.   

 “...Yeah...” Stiles replied dumbly, looking up from the other’s lips to look into his eyes.

Derek paused, slowing trying to form words but no sound managed to pass his lips.

Stiles leaned in slightly towards the man, swearing that Derek was doing the same.

“I see you’ve seen my research.”

The two men jumped apart from each other in embarrassment. Stiles could feel his blush intensify and fly down his spine.

“Mr. Stilinski I would appreciate it if you don’t steam up my surgery...” Deaton Smirked from his place in the doorway.

The teenager’s eyes flew up to the space above his head and surely enough a cloud of steam had gathered.

“I would get that under control.” Deaton advised, strutting to his desk to arrange the papers. “Hunters look for steam. Steam shows a titan shifter with no control. You steam up in front of one and you’ll be dead within six hours.”

“How do I control it?” Stiles asked, scratching his arm anxiously.

“That’s something you should ask your Grandmother.” The vet smiled, “It seemed Runa was her name after all, I presume?”  
  
Stiles nodded while biting his lip, not daring to look at Derek and from spying the Werewolf from the corner of his eye he could see that Derek was doing the same.

“We need to ask you what you know on a certain titan...” Derek asked slowly, finally risking a look over towards Stiles, hinting to the teenager to continue.

“The titan is called The Painted titan...” Stiles whispered hesitantly; he had seen his Grandfather’s and Grandmother’s reaction to the name and now he would see Deaton’s.

Deaton’s whose face didn’t change one bit.

“It’s a legend.” Deaton replied quickly.

“Care to elaborate on that?” Stiles rolled his eyes, “It’s just every time I ask about it my grandparents just shrug me off...”  
  
“The titan was worshiped by the Titan Tribes due to the belief that it was painted by the gods. The titan was a good sign; many painted their body to match the various patterns on the titan’s skin for good luck.” Deaton replied quickly.

“Is there any chance that it wasn’t all a legend?” Stiles asked impatiently; he needed to get to the bottom of the dream he had, the girl he saw being taken away had eyes that matched the Painted Titan’s, one gold and one red  and if it was just a legend then he needed to know if the tribe had mutations like heterochromia to put his mind at ease.

“...What did you see?” Deaton frowned, slowly walking towards the boy.

“How did you-“

“It’s fairly common for titan shifters to have dreams about their tribe’s past...Like werewolves; titan shifters can easily share memories... What did you see?” Deaton asked again in a softer tone.

“I- “ Stiles frowned, looking to the floor. “I saw the tribe...dead on the floor.” He whispered, “I felt their pain...their anger and then I saw this girl...her eyes matched the Painted Titan’s, one red...one gold...” The teenager whimpered slightly, remembering the feelings that were pounding against his head the night before. “She was being taken by men in green cloaks...” Stiles shook his head, trying to remember all he could.

Deaton shook his head and bit his lip in thought, “This is bad...” He whispered, “If you viewed her, they were her memories... meaning that she must be in close range...”

“What?” Derek asked in confusion.

“The legendary Painted Titan is in Beacon Hills and she knows who you are and what you are...” Deaton whispered slowly.

“Why is that bad...?” Stiles asked quickly, looking from Derek and back to the vet. “I’m tribe...I’m hope for the titan shifters...right?”

“...The Painted Titan...it was said that after the tribes were murdered, the-“ Deaton paused, turning to gather a scroll from the desk, unraveling it hastily. “The painted titan, a gift from the gods, inflicted her mighty wrath upon the mineral titan by using her nails to dig deep into the nape of the neck, impaling the girl inside and killing her immediately...”

“She kills titans?” Derek asked, stepping towards Stiles quickly as if he would protect him just in case the titan showed up.

Deaton nodded. “It would seem you have more than hunters to worry about, Mr Stilinski.”

Stiles gulped and nodded.

That was painfully true.

He had learning to be a titan shifter to worry about. Titan hunters to worry about, hunters who are trained to kill him as fast as they can and who would probably make Chris Argent shake in his boots. He had a titan-killing-titan to worry about...who knew he was in Beacon Hills and who was currently playing memories in his head like some sort of home movie theater.

...And on top of that he also had some confusing feelings for the Sourwolf who was currently rubbing his shoulder comfortingly to worry about...

_‘How is this my life...?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suckish scene written suckishly 
> 
> so very sorry about my cringy scene between Derek and Stiles...need to progress the relationship


	8. Enter the hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had seen their uniforms in the dusty old book at Stiles' house.
> 
> These men were Titan slayers looking for Titan blood.
> 
> Blood that was coursing through the veins of the teenager sitting opposite him. They were after him, they were after Stiles.

 

Stiles couldn't think straight; usually he would have medication to stop him from going off on a tangent, but his jumbled thoughts weren't down to his ADHD they were down to the numerous problems in his life at the moment.

Sure, he’s had worse. A demon fox living in his head for example. But no matter how much he tried to think of a solution to one of his problems he would find a flaw in it.

“Stiles...” Derek stopped his train of thought enough for him to look up from the salt packets on the cafe table that he was playing with.

“What?” He whispered, not looking the man in the eyes; it just seemed impossible to look Derek in the eyes now. He felt something back at the surgery, he couldn’t explain the kind of pull he felt for the dark haired wolf.

“You’re um...” Derek looked around the cafe quickly, Stiles did the same. “You’re steaming...” He whispered worriedly.

Another problem that he had to worry about was the tell tale signals that he kept giving to hunters that, yes, he was an out of control shifter with the ability to turn into a fifteen meter rage monster. Stiles glanced above his head to see quite a thick cloud of steam; with a deep sigh the boy bowed his head. He was starting to see no point in hiding what he was because if the hunters didn’t get him then The Painted Titan would.

“Look...” Derek reached his hands across the table to grip the ends of Stiles’ fingers; he seemed hesitant in the action. “Calm down. You’re body temperature is growing as well...Switch places with me.”

“What?” Stiles was confused to say the least.

“Just do it.” Derek rolled his eyes, moving around the table to take Stiles’ seat, pushing the boy to the other side of the table.

Stiles’ eyebrows creased as he stared across from Derek but now was no time to be confused, he needed to be calm to control the steam, hopefully one day he would learn to control it but today was not that day.

“I know this is a dumb question...” Derek mumbled, trying to look Stiles in the eyes but the teenager kept looking away each time he managed, “Are you okay?”

Stiles looked up briefly to pick more packets out of the bowl in the middle of the table, trying to busy himself with those to stop from him from looking into the Alpha’s eyes. “Everything is a mess.” He whispered sadly.

 

“Think about something else, anything.” Derek advised, turning around in his seat to spy a pair of blond men walking into the cafe. They were both unbelievably tall enough to both tower over Derek that they would have to bend their knees to look the werewolf directly in the eyes. The tallest of the pair was sniffing the air like a dog then delivering (from what Derek could hear) a report. Derek creased his eyebrows when he heard one half of the pair say ‘one is in here, I can smell them.’

After they had stopped talking the pair sat down not too far away from them, occasionally glancing at them. Stiles didn’t notice. Stiles was looking down at the salt packets on the table, not even paying attention to the coffee the waitress  must have put down while he wasn’t looking.

The pair kept glancing over at their table. They showed no signs of getting comfortable considering both of them were still wearing their large trench coats; in fact they didn’t even look comfortable in what they were wearing. Brown boots stretched up to reach the top of their knees while white trousers hugged their legs.

And that’s when Derek saw it.

Buckles were strapped the thighs of the pair and Derek could just about see metal wires peeking out from under their coats. These men were not just ordinary men who were looking for some coffee.  
  
He had seen their uniforms in the dusty old book at Stiles' house.

These men were Titan slayers looking for Titan blood.

Blood that was coursing through the veins of the teenager sitting opposite him. They were after him, they were after Stiles.

Derek needed to take action quickly, he needed to either take down the men or draw their attention away from Stiles.   
Glancing above his head, he smiled, there was still steam above his head meant that there was a chance of pulling their attention to him instead of the brunette across the table. He knew swapping seats was a good idea. He glanced over at the men once more, wincing as he found their gazes fixed on him.

“Listen, I've got to go.” Derek whispered, daring not to look at the men who were staring at him with intent to kill. “Don’t follow me; wait for at least thirty minutes until you leave. I’ll call or something later.” Derek gripped the teenager’s hand lying on the table, with a squeeze he let it go and walked out of the cafe with haste.

The two men waited two minutes before following him.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It seemed that the memories were skipping.

As Stiles twisted in his bed, gripping his sweat soaked sheets as some sort of life line, writhing as the memories flickered past his eyes, he followed the Painted Titan once again.

Her skin was no longer covered in beautiful tribal paints and her hair was no longer touching her knees; it was pulled up in a low pony tail and it had been cut since last time he saw her, perhaps five or ten years since she was taken.

She had changed in so many ways that it would take Stiles ages to point all the differences out.

But two big changes were evident; one of her eyes were covered with a yellow stained bandage leaving behind one acidic yellow eye that probably looked more natural than a crimson one.

They were not out in the wilderness this time; they were inside a stone building that was dimly lit by several torches, their flames licked the wall, only parting for the darkness supplied by his and her shadows.

He couldn’t stop himself from following her, not out of curiosity because he was terrified after what he had heard but because of some hidden force that kept his legs moving.

They traveled down many steps, so many in fact that Stiles wouldn't believe anyone who said that he was above one hundred meters below sea level; he was much deeper than that.

They came to a metal frame that connected three stone walls that held, what Stiles thought, shadows but it contained something because Stiles quickly realised that this room was a cell. A cell that went deep underground which meant that what is contained was either really dangerous or really valuable

“Eren...?” The girl spoke, wrapping her fingers around the cold metal bars, pressing her face as far as she could in between them. “Eren come here...”

There were sounds of chains echoing around the walls in the cell, whatever was in the cell sure as hell wasn’t getting out without a fight.

“What are you doing here?” A small voice came from the shadows; cracking in pitched, influenced from what Stiles guessed was a mix of loneliness and fear. “Don't you know what I am? Don’t you know that talking with a titan is a crime, especially before the trials.”

“I’m not afraid of what you are, Eren.” The girl whispered, a smile spreading across her cheeks as she watched the boy come out of the shadows.

He looked around Stiles’ age; a thick mop of brown hair just about touched his shoulders and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of Caribbean blue. Stiles looked down at the chains around the boy’s wrists and ankles; they were rubbing and cutting him which would explain the blood seeping out of the raw wounds though it didn’t seem to bother him due to the steam spiraling out from underneath the metal. This boy was a titan shifter just like him and the nameless girl next to him.

“You should be.” He frowned, biting his lip in anger, “Titan shifters deserve to die...we started this war and now it’s going to end with the slicing of our napes.”

“Don’t be like that, Eren. You don’t know what-“

“I know my fate and I deserve it.” He growled, turning away from the girl. “I’m going to die tomorrow.”  

The girl paused for a little, her hands twitched against the bars before hesitantly pulling away to pull out a pocket knife from her white trousers. “Hey, Eren...”

The boy named Eren turned, his eyes watching as the girl pulled off her bandages from her face to reveal her blood red eye, but she didn’t stop there, she dragged the blade of the knife down her forefinger, raising it the boy’s face as steam started to pour out from the wound.

“You’re...you’re...” Eren stuttered, stepping back from the cell doors. Stiles could only guess that the boy had no idea that she was a shifter otherwise she’d be on the other side of the bars.

“I am the one who is going to get you out of this.” She stated, picking a set of keys from her back pocket. Stiles winced slightly as he saw blood decorating the rusted metal, he didn’t need to guess what she did to obtain those.

“You...killed...” Eren whispered, too shocked to pull away as the girl entered the cell and unlocked his chains.

“We need to leave now...there’s not much time left until the sun sets.” She smiled, cupping the boy’s cheek lovingly. “My squad are waiting for us, along with Bert and Reiner. Your freedom has been granted.”

“But Levi-“

“I know...you feel a pull don’t you? Like you can’t continue without him by your side?” She sighed, taking his hand in hers.  “It’s a special thing that everyone has with another person, this bond...this pull to one another means that you are something called mates...”

Stiles’ body ran cold with the information, his muscles freezing to hold him in place which seemed ridiculous considering he felt like he was burning. _Mates._ It was all so clear now. He and Derek were-

“But Levi isn’t a man that puts love first.” She frowned, wiping the boy’s eyes free from tears. “He’s more of one that follows orders...orders to kill you. You don’t want to put him in that situation, right?”

Eren shook his head, “Never.”

The girl nodded, “Good, losing a mate is never easy, especially when they die. When mine died I was hell bent on revenge... it can send a person twisted, so in a weird way I’m saving Levi’s sanity as well as your life.”

Now this was another side to the painted titan that he hadn’t seen before; her defenses were down, no anger bubbled in her face and no threats made their way past her plump lips.

“Is that why you killed her?” Eren asked, following the girl up her stairs quietly. "Is that why you killed Annie?"

The Painted Titan nodded, wrapping her eye as she spotted light at the top of the stair case. “She took him away from me, but its okay though.” She turned to smile at the boy. “I have connections in dark places.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will try to update as soon as i can, sorry for the chapter that didn't conclude...


	9. of fate and mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To rise above monsters, we need to abandon our humanity. What we fight, we become.

As soon as the sun's rays touched the pale skin of Stiles' face, he was awake. He couldn't explain it, the simple touch of light made him feel so full of energy.  
  
Running his fingers through his hair, he sat up. That was some dream. Sure, it wasn't as bad as the first; there was no blood and bodies in this one. He didn't see the Painted Titan's angry side, her saw her caring side, one that he couldn't help but feel didn't come out very often.  
  
"Honey, time to get up for school." His Grandmother sang from the hall and by catching a glimpse of her fully dressed with her hair brushed and pulled into a bun at the top of her head he assumes she had been up since sun rise.  
  
"Hey...Grandma?" He called, rubbing a hand over his face.  
  
"I told you to call me Runa." She smiled, leaning against the door. Stiles couldn't help but smile as she crossed her arms, tilting her hips so she rested on one leg. She would look exactly like his mother if it wasn't for her sky blue eyes.  
  
Stiles chuckled, "Heh...can I ask you something?" He had been meaning to ask. It had suddenly sprung to his mind when he was thinking about Derek, thinking that maybe their moment at Deaton's had been a result of moon-sickness coming from the up and coming full moon in a couple of days.  
  
"Of course you can, sunshine." Tucking a loose strand of sandy blonde hair behind her ear, she walked into the teenager's bedroom to take a seat on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Well...three things really." Stiles shrugged, pulling his knees up to his chest and moving out of the sunlight which made him feel a bit dizzy. "Number one is, um...well...do we do the whole full moon thing? Like gain power from the moon and turn crazy-"  
  
"The sun." She cut the boy off with a giggle. "We gain power from the sun, it's why we are up early because as soon as light touches your skin you take it in..." She gently placed a finger on his chin. "You take it in and generate power to shift..."  
  
"So what about at night?" Stiles asked, "We can't shift at night?"  
  
Runa's smile faltered, her finger dropping from his chin to fall onto her lap. "Only a select few can generate power from both the sun and the moon, Its very rare. We mostly rely on the sun, we are nearly defenseless at night which is why most titans need to know hand to hand combat...so we can protect ourselves."  
  
It was night when it happened.  
When Stiles was watching the countless Titan shifters die it had been illuminated by the moon which meant that the humans had planned it. They had killed them knowing that they couldn't fight back.  
  
"Honey?"  
  
Stiles blinked back to reality, his skin twitching slightly as he felt steam rise out of his pores.  
  
"Still steaming, huh?" She frowned as she rubbed his arms, stopping the steam in its wake.  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
"Never mind that..." She smiled softly, "now question two and three?"  
  
Stiles nodded, taking a deep breath. "Can you explain Mates to me?"  
  
"Mates?"  
  
Stiles nodded, pulling the blanket over his body to cover his chest.  
  
"Well...the word mate is short for soul mates." She smiled, with a shrug like she didn't know what to talk about next. "And you've heard of them, right?" Stiles nodded. "Well it's the idea that two people- no matter what sex, no matter what race...are destined for each other. When both the mates come of age they start to feel a pull towards each other."  
  
Stiles smiled, his mind flooding with images of Derek. The pull he had for the werewolf felt all too strong to be anything else but the strong bond of mates. Whenever he was with Derek, he felt at ease. He felt completed.  
  
"Are you and Grandpa mates?" Stiles questioned, a smile appearing his face.  
  
Runa nodded, pushing herself onto the bed to cross her legs. "Well that's the thing you see, sometimes people get the bonds wrong and you feel half of the bond with other people before coming into contact with your true mate then it's the full bond. Your grandfather he had a fiancé when we first me-"  
  
"But the first moment I saw her, I knew that it was her I was going to marry."  
  
Erd came up behind his wife, enveloping her in a hug and kissing the top of her head.  "Turns out it was her I was going to marry, have a beautiful little girl with and train our Titan family with...and I wouldn't change it for the world."  
  
Stiles smiled at his grandparents, taking in the way that his grandfather stared deeply into his grandmother's sky blue eyes, they looked connected. They looked like the bond of love had completely enveloped them.  
  
"Stiles! I'm off to work-" The sheriff called from the bottom of the stairs, halting the teenager and pulling him back to reality.  
  
"Oh... God..." He heard his father whimper, making a chill run down his spine. Something was wrong.  
  
"Dad?" Stiles called from his bed, pushing off the covers to run out the door and to the top of the stairs.  
  
He saw what his father was staring at and what he currently was slapping on the cheek.  
  
"Derek...?"  
  
Stiles slowly made his way down the stairs; his legs were slowly freezing up like they were trying to stop him from seeing something he didn't want to see.  
  
It was too late in his opinion. Derek was lying on his door step; his chest was barely moving which alone made Stiles want to cry.  
His eyes were closed and were taken over by a red flush, his lips were slightly parted with a small trickle of blood escaping from out of the corner of his mouth. He looked like he wasn't healing at all, but Stiles gratefully took in the fact that he wasn't pale as snow as a good sign, meaning that he had not come into contact with wolfs bane.   
  
"Derek...?" He repeated, reaching the bottom of the stairs.  
  
The werewolf in question was cut up badly; most wounds were around his neck with a large pool of blood forming around the nape, trickling down the grooves on the front porch.  
  
"Derek..." Stiles whispered, shaking the man slightly trying to get any sign of life from him.  
  
There was none besides a low heat that confirmed that Derek was at least still alive, unconscious and badly bleeding but still alive.

For now.

That made his skin crawl with steam. He was staring down at Derek...a near lifeless Derek that showed no signs of getting up anytime soon.  
  
"Oh my..." Erd gasped.  
  
"Get him inside." Runa ordered, running into the living room to lay towels on the sofas so no blood ruined the cushions.  
  
"These marks are precise and clean." Eld frowned, running his fingers over a wound on the werewolf's cheek before placing his arms under Derek's shoulders and legs, lifting him up with ease. "Hunters did this."  
  
"Werewolf hunters?" The sheriff asked, closing the front door behind him and following his father in law into his living room, "the Argent's are the only werewolf hunters in town, they wouldn't have done this. They have a deal."  
  
Runa shook her head as she helped her husband lie the werewolf down on the sofa, brushing back the blood matted hair that was sticking to his forehead. "These hunters are worse. They kill because of what we are not because of what we've done."  
  
"What do you mean?" The sheriff asked, looking from the werewolf to the titan shifter.  
  
"They kill is because we are titans. Even if we haven't taken a life, they kill us."Runa growled at the thought. "They're monsters."  
  
"To rise above monsters you have to abandon your humanity." Stiles whispered from the doorway, "what you fight, you become."  
  
Runa's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "where did you hear that?" She asked. She had heard the words when they were first spoken and that was a very long time ago when rogue shifters plagued the lands.  
  
"It's from a book." The teenager explained dropping to his knees to sit besides Derek, gripping his blood stained hands in his own, placing his forehead on the other’s blood stained shirt. He felt odd, like something was tearing up his insides. He simply described it as feeling incomplete.  
  
Runa stared at her grandson, moving aside silently when Erd pushed passed to get a bowl of water and a cloth to wipe the blood away from Derek’s skin. "I may need to see this book." She pressed.   
  
"When Derek's okay..." Stiles whispered, reaching one hand across the battered body of Derek to rub his chin comfortingly, whimpering slightly at the sight of his blood stained face.  
  
Runa sighed, turning to take the bowl from her husband only to take the wet cloth to dab the blood off Derek's face.  
  
"His pulse is slow, he's unconscious and it looks like he's not healing." The sheriff whispered to Erd, hoping Stiles didn't hear from his place on the floor; he didn't want to pu any doubt in the teenager's mind. "He may need to go to the hospital."  
  
Erd shook his head, his hair wasn't in its usual pony tail so stray strands fell onto his face which he wiped off slowly. "This may need special attention." He eyed his wife, rubbing his stubble in thought.  
  
"Do you think?" Runa asked, blinking at her husband as she waited for an answer.  
  
"She's in the area, isn't she?" He asked with a nod, "she said something about a disturbance and finding someone?"  
  
The titan shifter nodded with a sigh. "I hate calling on her to do things like this."  
  
Stiles looked up from Derek's face reluctantly question his grandparents. "Who are you talking about?" His grandparents weren't telling him much about anything as of late, then again, he wouldn't be totally surprised if they didn't trust him, after all he had only just met them face to face a couple of days ago.  
  
"Someone who can help us." She answered briefly before stalking out of the room and into the kitchen.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

After about ten minutes of begging his grandparents to allow him to go along with them to wherever they were taking Derek and about twenty minutes of driving time deep into the hills of Beacon Hills they appeared in front of this mansion that was adorned with ivy and decorative plants.

The house was massive and that was an understatement.

“Where are we?” Stiles asked, turning away from stroking Derek’s arm comfortingly to stare at his grandmother who was in the front seat.

Without even turning she answered quietly. “Beacon Manor.”

“Who lives here?” The teenager questioned again.

“...How many creatures have you come into contact with?” Erd asked from the driver’s seat looking at the boy by using the rear view mirror. Seemingly Stiles’ question was going unanswered.

Stiles inhaled deeply, thinking of all the different creatures that he had fought over the years. “About ten different kinds, Why?”

“Well now you’re going to meet more; everyone in this house is like us.” Runa answered, finally turning to look at Derek and her grandson, “They’re special.”

“And creepy.” Erd supplied, earning a playful hit from his wife. "Deadly as well." He whispered.

Getting out of the car was tricky; Stiles didn't want to be separated from Derek for too long and it seemed that Runa understood seeing as she allowed Stiles to grip Derek’s relaxed hand in his own as they scaled the marble steps to the enormous wooden door.

Runa inhaled shakily before knocking on the door three times, the echoes that shook the insides of the house gave Stiles an insight in how big it was behind the colossal door.

The door opened a few seconds later.

The girl was small in every sense. She looked as if she was just hitting the 5’3 mark and her petite frame looked as if she could easily be blown over by a small gust of wind. ‘Deadly... really?’ Stiles thought in his head.

But something was strange about this girl. Her long chocolate brown curls hid a set of bandages very easily; across her eyes were a set of crisp white bandages, if Stiles had to guess he would say the girl was blind, but peeking out from underneath the bandages were a set of blue tendrils that flowed like a river across her cheeks, down her neck and under a set of dark robes that hugged her body.

“Who is there?” She spoke well; every single syllable was enunciated perfectly by her soothing voice.

“Cynthia...” Runa whispered, reaching out for the girl.

“R-Runa?” The girl stuttered, it had seemed you could destroy the girl’s calm facade with just one word.

Ever so slowly, one pale hand emerged from the shadows of her robe. Stiles’ eyes widened as he saw the tendrils on her hand, swirling together to make a disk that stretched from her wrist to her knuckles.

The pale fingers slowly unraveled the bandages from her eyes, not enough for two to emerge, only to reveal one yellow eye glowing beautifully in the dim light of the foyer. 

“Still hiding them?” Runa smiled, stepping inside when the girl stepped halfway behind the door.

“I have to.” Cynthia frowned, “Hunters are everywhere, remember? Plus, it’s nice to put them on like the old days...all of us, together in the squad.”

Stiles eyed the girl suspiciously; he needed to know where his grandmother knew this girl from because he had a bad feeling about her, her movements, her eyes seem all too familiar which made Stiles question whether or not he knew her as well.

“Indeed.” Runa smiled, “When we were the hun _ters_ , not the hun _ted."_

Cynthia smiled and shrugged off her black robes to hang them loosely on a nearby sofa.

Stiles could see now that the blue tendrils ran all the way across her collar bones and down her arms onto her knuckles, obviously the black robes were just something to hide them with, covering them up to stop outsiders from looking in.

“I see you will need the ritual...” Cynthia whispered, drawing Stiles out of his thoughts.

Cynthia was slowly tracing the outline of Derek’s jaw with her black fingernails. “Derek Hale, age twenty two. Son of Alpha Talia Hale ...” She paused to turn around to face Runa. “His time isn't written in the books.”

“Well I suppose that’s a good sign, right?” Erd smiled, nodding to the werewolf in his arms.

“Fate can always be rewritten, luckily I hold the pen.” She smiled back.

The small girl stepped away from them, her bare feet sticking out from under her dress as she pulled it up to run up the marble staircase and along the balcony. “I shall get her for you!”

“You mentioned creatures...what was she?” Stiles whispered to his grandmother who was stroking a decorative blade on the wall.

“Oh...uh well...” Runa stuttered, bringing her hand away from the blade as if it had burnt her. “I think you should wait until you’re older to find out...no one your age should bear witness to what she is and she would agree with me on that.”

Stiles lifted an eyebrow, but didn't press the matter; he could find out later. All that mattered now was making sure Derek was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo yes, new chapter...woo
> 
> The next couple of characters belong to me, guys, just as plot devices nothing more.  
> ...my little babies...


	10. To the basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles looked up at his grandmother, a knowing smile on her face. “How did you know that he was my mate?”
> 
> Runa giggled, placing a comforting hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Oh Sunshine, I knew from the first moment I saw you two together and with being alive for as long as I have, you learn to spot the bond.”

Cynthia had come back a few moment later, a large book was hugged to her chest which made Stiles want to run up the stairs to take it off her because it was just ridiculous with her carrying something big enough that if she crouched down behind it it would completely shroud her, but she ran down the stairs none the less evidently she was stronger than she looked.

“She’ll be down in a minute.” She smiled at the group, her smile made a chill run down Stiles’ back; it seemed wrong almost like it was out of her nature. “She was up late last night...” Her yellow eye turned down cast to the marble floor.

“She still has trouble sleeping?” Runa asked, waving her hand and moving into the other hall followed by Cynthia, clearly Stiles would need to question his grandmother later since it was evident she knew this house.

“Would you be able to sleep with monsters whispering in your ear?”

Runa hummed with a shrug, “I’ve slept with worst.”

“Hey!” Erd chuckled from behind the group, still carrying the injured werewolf as if he was weightless.

“So...” Cynthia smiled again, turning to face Stiles. “Another titan shifter, I see.”

Just as Stiles had parted his lips to reply, footsteps echoed from behind them. The faint trotting of heels penetrated the silence over the group; it was clear by just the sound that this person was confident.

“Shit...” Cynthia swore, depositing the book on the table in the hall before running into the foyer again, with her gone Stiles got to have a look at the book.

It was littered in hieroglyphics, the pages were just stone tablets which looked to be made from slate or onyx, two giant, golden scarab beetles latched onto the book from cover to cover, keeping the secrets of the book contained.

“- Don’t care what she says I am greeting our visitors.”

Stiles pulled away from the book and shuffled backwards to stand next to Derek once more, willing to protect him from the newcomer who had a voice that gave him more chills than Peter Hale and the smile of Cynthia combined.

The woman towered over Cynthia so much in fact that Cynthia looked like a elementary school student compared to woman standing in the door way. Her skin was pale enough to make her look like she had just climbed out of her grave. Her hair was as dark as the night sky accented by red curls spouting from behind her slightly pointed ears. Her gaze flew over the group, giving a smile to Stiles' grandmother and a playful wink to Stiles' grandfather, however her face fell blank when her crimson eyes fell on the teenager.

“Well well...” Her rouge lips pursed as she looked the boy up and down, “Another titan.” Her black fingernails flew to her hair to absentmindedly twirl a curl around her finger.

Stiles nodded hastily, it seemed he had lost all confidence to speak. He felt his throat constrict with fear like every sound would come out of his mouth like a squeak.

“Do you know what my people say about titans?” She trotted forwards painfully slowly, each footstep made Stiles quiver with fear; the woman’s aura seemed painfully familiar but he couldn't put a finger on why. The woman lifted up her left hand with a smirk playing on her lips, “That their souls are hellishly delicious.”

She turned the back of her hand to the boy which made Stiles want to cry; he now knew why the presence of this woman felt so familiar. A blood red pentagram was painted on the back of her hand, hanging upside down showing proudly what she was.

She was a creature of demonic origin. Like the Nogitsune that took up living inside of his head.

“Tadita!” A voice screeched from the doorway, making the woman in front of him turn with a roll of her eyes.

“That is enough.” The person in the doorway looked around Stiles’ age, possibly older. Her brown hair was short and pulled into a pony tail at the nape of her neck. She seemed to be the only one that he had met in this house that understood how to dress normally; she wasn’t wearing a long black gown like Cynthia and she wasn’t wearing a short, tight black dress like Tadita; She was wearing normal jeans and a blue hoodie as if she was a normal teenager but from what his Grandmother had said, she was a special being like all the people in this house and if she could order a demonic creature to stop her advances on him then he was torn between liking her and fearing her.

“Y-yes...all for the stopping...” He managed to squeak out as the woman trotted backwards, her smirk not leaving her face and her eyes not leaving Stiles.

Erd glared at the demoness as she walked to stand in the shadows of the hall way. “Now if you don’t mind...” He nodded to the man in his arms. Derek was still not moving but his pulse hadn't dropped which was a good sign even if it wasn’t that strong to begin with.

“Come with me.” The girl spoke, picking up the book from the table before turning down another hallway without even looking at the group that had come to visit her.

“Rude...” Stiles whispered before trailing after his grandparents down the hallway.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

“Can you save him?” Runa asked, watching as her husband deposited the werewolf on the stone table that was situated in the basement, the group was only illuminated by a couple of torches in a room buried deeply below the mansion.

“I’ll try my best.” The girl nodded, tying Derek’s wrists to the table with chains.

“W-Why are you putting chains on him?” Stiles stuttered, shakily rubbing his thumb over Derek’s chained up hand which was a terrible idea because it made him want to cry at how cold the werewolf was.

“This will hurt.” She replied, not even looking up from what she was doing. “A lot, he will probably want to kill himself to stop the pain of his body growing new tissue and muscle and with him being a werewolf with a healing ability he isn't really accustomed to pain.”

“But you can do it right?” Runa asked, lifting an eyebrow at the girl.

She only sighed in return. “I...well I don’t think I should, no one needs to go through that amount of pain.”

Runa frowned and looked up to her husband with a sad smile, “Silvia, you of all people know what it’s like to lose a mate, it’s worse than what any pain this ritual can cause.” She sighed, placing a hand on her grandson’s shoulder. “Please don’t put such a terrible pain on my grandson.”  
  
The girl (Stiles now knew was called Silvia) looked up through her eyelashes to watch him closely, her deep brown eyes watching his every move as if his various twitches and mannerisms would give her answers.

“Light the candles.” She whispered with a nod, turning to a glass cabinet that held a large vase patterned in swirls and hieroglyphics. Stiles would hate to think what was in the vase due to the fact that it was riddled with chains.

 Stiles looked up at his grandmother, a knowing smile on her face. “How did you know that he was my mate?”

Runa giggled, placing a comforting hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Oh Sunshine, I knew from the first moment I saw you two together and with being alive for as long as I have, you learn to spot the bond.”

Stiles blushed at the fact it must have been so obvious that he and Derek belonged with each other, honestly he was riddled with embarrassment at the fact that he hadn't seen it himself.

“Titan slayers did this.” Silvia announced, her fingers running along the cuts gingerly. “The ratio adds up and everything.”

She slowly turned the man’s head to reveal the deep cut across the nape making Stiles wince at the dried blood sticking against Derek’s skin and clothes, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. “Obviously he didn't steam meaning the hunters know that he isn’t a titan but they were lead to believe he was...meaning that there was a titan shifter in close proximity when they followed him.”

Stiles’ eyes widened.  It was because of him that Derek was like this, he was should be in his place; he was the titan shifter after all but there was no time for guilt or feeling sorry for himself, all that mattered was helping Derek.

“They know that titan shifters are in Beacon Hills now, hell...they probably followed you here.”Silvia chuckled darkly before wondering over to the far wall where a single button lay connected to a bundle of wires running into the ceiling. “Tadita.” She pressed the button and spoke out loud.

“Yes, My young mistress?” Echoed the voice of the demoness.

“Gather Jade and Cynthia... “ She turned away from the button to look around the group almost sadly. “We have hunters in the vicinity. Do a full perimeter check; we have titan shifters on the grounds and I do not wish for them to die today.”

A bitter, throaty chuckle echoed around the room. “As you wish.”

From the shiver running down Stiles’ back and the steam escaping from his skin, he knew he would never get used to the demonic creature’s voice.

“Now I need all of you to leave.” Silvia frowned. “There will be things in this room that will latch onto anything and I can’t be arsed to do an exorcism today.”

Stiles was about to laugh at the sentence that he assumed to be a joke but from the look on the teenager’s face he knew that she was far from joking.

“Thank you ever so much, Silvia.” Runa smiled before leaving, her husband not so far behind her as they climbed the stairs.

Stiles hesitantly dropped the werewolf’s hand, with a shaky breath he leaned over the table to chastely plant a kiss on Derek’s pale lips. “Pull through.” He whimpered, leaning his forehead against his mate’s.

With a small sob he let go of Derek’s hand for what he hoped would not be the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos and stuff but i needed to get the chapter up because school is being a lil bit time consuming


	11. One needs to suffer to achieve greatness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wasn't sure what was happening but all he knew was it would end in blood shed and tears.

 

Stiles wasn’t sure how long he had been waiting but he was sure it was more than an hour considering how many times he has circled the house, exploring every little room and corridor; he thought that because the residents of the house were all patrolling he could start getting some answers on just who these people were and how his grandmother knew them.

So far none had arisen.

Besides the various blades and scriptures that littered the walls, he had found nothing of interest.

With a sigh Stiles leant against a nearby wall, tilting his head back to look at the cream coloured ceiling with chandeliers dotting down the hall.

He never even realised these people lived in Beacon Hills or from what his grandfather said, visited the small Californian town. There was something about them; they all felt suspiciously familiar. He shivered as he thought of Tadita, he’s had enough demons to last him a lifetime. Cynthia was another matter just something about her seemed odd, her whole being seemed to be out of place.

Silvia...

Now that was another league entirely.

She seemed human, so Stiles supposed she could be a witch or something which could explain her power over such a creature like Tadita but he doubted that theory because he suddenly remembered Deaton explaining witches being terribly unsocial creatures and seeing that Silvia lives in a house full of people he ditched the witch theory. However, the girl did seem terribly detached from the word as if she had no purpose. That’s when Stiles remembered the words his grandmother had used to reason with the girl. Silvia had lost her mate and maybe that’s what makes her act like she does, cut off and emotionally detached. In all honesty Silvia’s attitude reminded him of the Painted Titan.

Sinking down the wall so he sat huddled in a ball, the teenager bit back a sigh. Everything was such a mess. Derek had gotten nearly mutilated because of him being a titan shifter by titan hunters who were currently after him and probably nearer than he would like. Speaking of things he doesn't like, his questions about the titan killing titan kept going un answered.

At least he was kept busy while he was waiting for his mate to recover.

The word alone made the boy smile; it was just lovely to feel so complete and happy that he had found the person for him. Before he thought his soul mate was one Lydia Martin but that thought died the minute she declared her love for Jackson.

Wow, when people say that being a teenager is hard they don’t know the half of it.

Stiles looked up at the ceiling, his mouth hung open with tiredness; he had been in the house since this morning and he had not gotten anymore sunlight. It must be the final transition stage of the transformation, he must become more reliant on sunlight whether he’s building up power to shift or not.

Maneuvering himself onto his feet, the teenager wondered over to the stain glass window at the end of the hallway, its colors painting the floor with the sunlight that Stiles craved.

His skin felt itchy as soon as the rays touched his skin but it was a good itchy, one that you would get if you were excited to do something or if you were hyped up on sugar and ready to run a mile.

Looking out onto the grounds that surrounded the mansion, Stiles saw the vast amount of acres that surrounded the house with a vast majority being woodland. Millions of trees protected the whereabouts of the house which could be the reason why Stiles had never seen the place before with it being located near the top of the hills that gave Beacon Hills its name.

The brunette’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he heard the faint shrill of a roar come from somewhere around him, he couldn’t remember ever hearing a roar quite like it; it was too high to be a  werewolf’s roar.

Stiles only had a couple of seconds to react to the figure flying towards the window, its shadow blocked out the sunlight that he was feeding him on which made him feel twice as scared.  
The teenager ducked on the floor a couple of meters away from the window, which was just in time because a second later he would have been sliced by the glass that had just been smashed through.

Stiles lifted his head up slowly and shakily from his arms, spying the figure that had rolled away from the window, leaving a trail of deep red blood behind them.

The figure was moving but it looked badly hurt.

“H...Help...” the figure whispered, coughing slightly in between forming the words.

Stiles didn't need to be told twice.

He swiftly got onto his feet, wobbling towards the bleeding figure, hoping that they weren't absolutely drenched in something he hoped wasn't their own blood, but due to how weak they seemed he knew it was their own blood.

 The girl had messy deep red hair; it looked like she was just dragged through bush backwards to put it nicely. Her skin was frightfully pale but her cheeks were bright red which brought out the many freckles that dotted her face and arms. The top she was wearing didn’t have a back; her shoulders were on show which made Stiles very confused about the slight bubbles underneath her skin on her shoulder blades, it looked as if her skin was twitching out of control.

“S...Silvia...” The girl groaned, a bloody hand reaching up tiredly and shakily.

Stiles gripped the girl’s hand after confirming that she wasn’t a foe, his other hand turning her slowly so she wasn’t lying in any of the shattered glass.

“Where are you hurt?” Stiles asked, his free hand fluttering to her soaked t-shirt that turned his fingers red.

“Scales...” she whispered.

Stiles’ whined in confusion at the girl’s words as he lifted up her top to spy a deep jagged cut that stretched from her ribs to her hips. This girl was badly hurt, her stomach was deeply cut into with black tendrils spouting from the wound that reminded him of Derek when he was shot with a wolfs’ bane bullet. He didn’t know a lot about the girl and what she was but he knew that she needed help and quickly because she looked as if she didn’t have long left.

Stiles reached up to try and cup the girl’s pale cheek in an attempt to make her face the ceiling.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Stiles’ head whipped around to spy Silvia at the end of the hallway, staring at the scene in front of her.

“As soon as she realizes that you’re not me she will rip out your throat with her claws.” She informed him as she stepped forward towards the pair in a terribly calm fashion. “Let go of her hand slowly...” her hands came up as if to ease Stiles’ grasp off the girl from where she was.

Stiles did as he was told, gently dropping the woman’s hand, standing away from her limp body so Silvia could take his place at her side. Before Stiles’ could open his mouth to ask how Derek was or if the girl was going to be okay, Silvia spoke.

“The werewolf is fine.” She whispered, not looking up from the girl as she placed her hand over the wound, “He needs to sleep. He is locked securely in the basement where no hunters can reach him if they get in. But due to Jade’s injuries they are close and I would say that we will have to fight.”

The teenager nodded, biting his lip as he stood there awkwardly over the body of the girl, who he now knew was called Jade, watching as Silvia whispered under her breath.  He needed to thank her for saving Derek but he guessed now was not the time.

At least Derek was okay now. he was grateful that something was going right in his life for once.

“I think Runa would want to speak with you before they strike.” Silvia said slowly, obviously distracted with what she was doing. "Thank you for helping her." 

Stiles nodded and stepped around the girl who was now sobbing from the pain tearing through her body, to run down the hall and to the top of the stairs where he saw his grandparents holding a pair of duel swords, obviously they were expecting a fight.

“Grandma?!”

Runa turned, her shoulder length sandy blonde hair swaying as she did. “Stiles!” She raised her arm with the sword, “Come here!”

Stiles ran towards his grandmother and into her arms, with her arm closing around him in a hug.

“Listen to me Stiles...” Runa whispered. Stiles only watched as his grandfather squatted down onto the floor, pushing back a sofa to lift up a giant stone slab that fitted out of the floor with ease.

“Don’t push your limits.” His grandmother whispered.

**_What?_ **

There were footsteps approaching the front door.

His grandfather pulled out a box from the space under the slab, opening it to reveal two large silver boxes and a set of wires.

“You must suffer to reach greatness, Stiles.”  
  
 ** _What do you mean?_**

 Stiles could feel their hearts beat faster and faster in anticipation.

“The taste of blood and a goal is all you need.”  
  
 ** _For what?_**  


“They’re here.” Tadita appeared at their side, blood littering her face and hands that was obviously not hers due to the volume and the fact there were no wounds on her body what so ever.

“We got all but three.” Cynthia appeared on the other side, she was bloody too. “They seem to be reincarnates...”

“Of who?” Silvia came up from behind the group. The brunette was wiping her hands free of blood, turning every so often towards the stairs.

“Erwin, Mike and...” Cynthia trailed off with a frown. “Levi.”

Stiles’ eyes widened at the name. This Levi was mentioned in the memories he had been witnessing. The painted titan said that he was a man of orders not of love...which made him feel terribly scared; if a man could focus more on orders than feelings then he truly felt sorry for him.

“Shit...” Erd swore, adjusting the harness that wove its way around his body, leading to a set of steel boxes that rested on his thighs. Stiles could only swallow nervously as he recognized it as a hunter’s harness.

“This is it...” Runa frowned. “Stay behind me...” She whispered, pushing the teenager behind her back, standing with her feet apart and her arms ready to wield the swords that rested in her hands.

Stiles wasn’t sure what was happening but all he knew was it would end in blood shed and tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is out for the week so hopefully ill get another chapter written around my revision and homework :3


	12. Do not battle with monsters unless you are ready to become one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has never been more terrified in his life.
> 
> There he was. Standing in a circle of some of the most intimidating creatures he had ever seen in his life that was protecting him against the hunters of his kind.
> 
> *loads of blood mentioned in the chapter.*

 

 Stiles has never been more terrified in his life.

There he was. Standing in a circle of some of the most intimidating creatures he had ever seen in his life that was protecting him against the hunters of his kind.

He couldn’t stop the feeling of fear dribble down his spine as he watched his grandmother grip her swords tighter, clearly ready for a fight that could have any outcome. He wasn’t familiar with the work of the hunters, nor was he familiar with how skilled the group of girls were. But if Derek and the girl in the hallway was anything to go by of how ruthless these hunters were, he couldn’t help but feel terrified.

“...Is it me or does that sound more than three?” Silvia whispered to the group. Her eyes glanced from person to person. If she was anxious about this fight she did a good job of hiding it. Her legs weren’t wobbling like his were and she certainly wasn’t worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. No, the brunette stood firm, her legs slightly bent and ready for anything; her hands were empty of any blade, similar to that of Tadita and Cynthia.

Cynthia looked the less worried. Stiles could only guess that it was due to her way of fighting; the short girl was unscathed, her skin had no blood of her own, only the splash back from the group of men whose life must’ve been ended by her hand. No marks-not even a blemish stood out from her porcelain skin. Only the blue tendrils ran up her arms, neck and cheeks towards her eyes (Well eye, she still hadn’t taken the bandages off yet).

As soon as Stiles glanced at the demoness, he wished he hadn’t. A wide smirk sat on her blood red lips, her slim, black eyebrows were narrowed in amusement like she found it hilarious that there was a possible chance that her group of friends might die.  
That’s when a thought struck him. Demons don’t have friends. They leach pain and sorrow off of their victims, sucking them dry until they are a soulless cage.

Stiles decided he didn’t trust her.

He couldn’t see his grandmother’s face but by her calm body language he figured that she had no unsettling nerves about  what is about to happen.

“I can hear more 3DMG...” Erd whispered back from where he stood at the head of the group in front of his wife.

“Don’t tell me more of the bastards have turned up?” Cynthia groaned, rolling her shoulders back. Stiles had to smile at how such a fowl word could come out of a girl who looks small enough to be fourteen.

“They were probably on the edge of the forest.” Erd rolled his wrist easily, turning the long blade in his hand, Stiles couldn’t help but feel that it was not a foreign action for his grandfather; after all he was a titan slayer when he had met his grandmother.

“Grandma?” Stiles whispered, fiddling with his shirt anxiously.

The response was almost immediate, “Yes, Sunshine?” She didn’t turn to face him, obviously the situation was playing on her mind.

“Shouldn’t you get suited up?” He asked, licking his lips as he stared up at the door that would more than likely get kicked down in a few short moments.

“Pardon?” She questioned, Stiles could imagine her eyebrows creased in confusion.

“You know...” He swallowed with a shrug, “Get angry. Hulk out...that kind of thing.”

“You mean shift?” She turned her head this time to glance at the boy.

“Wouldn’t that help us?” He smiled a little, “Turning into something the size of a house may give us an advantage.”

Runa shook her head and turned back towards the doors, rolling her shoulders. “That would cause more harm than good.”

Stiles was practically opening his mouth to question his grandmother as a blade pierced the wooden door.  

“Cover your nape.” Runa advised as she gripped her sword handle tighter.

Stiles did as he was told.

The next couple of moments were a blur; it all happened so fast that he could barely comprehend anything.

The door was kicked down and in the doorway stood two extraordinarily tall blond men accompanied by a short black haired one.

He had thought they could win against these three because, well five (one of the five being a deadly creature from the pits of Hell) against three was an easy win.

But then more came. They crashed through the windows and rolled along the floor to attack the people littered around him, they fought and fought but the teenager could tell it was all getting too much for them.

Silvia’s hands were covered in blood as she fought without a weapon in them. She threw punches and she managed to jump onto a man’s neck, turning at just the right angle that sent a click echoing through the room, she landed on her feet to block a sword heading for her stomach as her last victim landed on the floor with a broken neck.

That was when he felt a cold hand gripping his shoulder.

Cynthia was covering his back the last time he had looked but she wasn’t there now.

A tall blond man with a large mustache growing at the end of his slightly turned down nose was gripping his shoulder. A hunter was touching him.

The man leaned in close to the teenager. Leaning in close enough to place his nose in the crook of his neck to take a deep intake of breath...was he...smelling him?

Okay, he has basically lived with werewolves for most of his teenage life and even they hadn’t done this before.

“Erwin!” The man shouted, gripping his shoulder tight enough that surely would leave a bruise if Stiles wasn’t a titan shifter. “I’ve found him.”

Stiles panicked. He looked around for anyone that could help him. His grandmother was currently running a hunter through with her blade; His grandfather was doing the same. Tadita was digging her long, black nails into a man’s throat, watching with a smirk on her face as the blood bubbled out of the crescents in his throat and out of his mouth. Cynthia was nowhere to be seen.

He was going to die. He was going to-

“You clearly haven’t retained your memories.”

Silvia came in like a flash, jumping and entwining her legs around the man’s shoulders, twisting her hips until he lost his balance and fell in a heap on the floor while Silvia landed on her feet gracefully. 

Her gaze landed on Stiles, he was shaking visibly from the grip alone of the hunter.

She gave him a smile. “Everything will be okay.” Then she promptly kicked the side of the man’s face, knocking him out cold and running towards a wall to only ricochet off it and kick a hunter square in the nose.

He would have believed her but as soon as she left his side, he felt something constrict around his neck, making him cough from both shock and lack of air. His vision began to fade.

He was being suffocated.

“Don’t struggle, Brat.” Cold words were spat into his ear as he lost his strength to fight, he couldn’t take it anymore so he gave in. He crumbled to the floor with tears running down his face.

“Erwin!” The man called from behind him.

Stiles wasn’t totally aware of what was happening. He just knew that he was being lifted up and that it hurt to breathe and...were those clouds?

He was outside.

He needed his grandmother. He needed his grandfather. His dad.

Derek.

Oh God. He was going to die and he hadn’t even told Derek he loved him.

“Derek...” He croaked out weakly as he was placed down on something soft.

“Derek can’t help you now kid.” A gruff voice came from his side. “No one can. Especially if we think you may fetch a shiny penny on the black market. Then your life will be Hell.”

The man seemed sad, it sounded like he was fed up of something as if it hurt to talk.

“What do you me-“

Stiles’ small voice was drowned out completely from what sounded like a bolt of lightning which was impossible; it was a clear day and not a cloud was in site.

The teenager tried to sit up, in what seemed to be the back of a van, but by the time he did he could only just catch the small flashes and crackles of a beam of light.

“Shit.” Spat the man next to him.

The trees around the mansion were moving. The ground was shaking as something big-no- titan sized made its way out.

Stiles’ lip quivered as he watched a blue, patterned hand grip a canopy of a tree, yanking it effortlessly out of the ground like it was a simple daisy in a field and discarding it on the floor, only to be trodden on by a giant foot that was covered in purple spots and swirls, splintering the giant tree into a flurry of pieces that flew and hit several hunters.

“What the...”

The man besides him seemed confused.

But Stiles wasn’t.

Stiles knew what the beast was that was currently looking down at the men on the floor like ants, and by the small smile playing on her light blue lips, she wanted to crush them like they were.

The different colored eyes.

The pointed ears.

The patterned skin.

The painted titan was lurking at the edge of the forest and Stiles wanted to cry at the sheer fear that coursed under his skin; if the hunters didn’t kill him, this monster would.

Opening her mouth to reveal long, sharp teeth she let out a mighty roar that caused the birds in the trees to fly off, they were lucky because as Stiles stared up at the titan that belonged to myths and legends he wish he could spout wings to get away just like them.

"I thought this bitch was dead!" A hunter screamed from outside the van.

The painted titan lifted a hand to the back of her neck, obviously protecting her nape from the hunters that were flying around her like moths to a flame.

She paid them no mind as she walked forward, merely batting them away as she approached the van with one sickening thump after another, stepping on man after man on the floor making grotesque roses on the trimmed grass as she did so.

"Oh God..." Stiles whimpered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter!
> 
> Hopefully i will update again by the end of the week, it all depends on my course work load and my job, I love writing this fic omg.


	13. A step forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek had decided that he really needed some help to understand what the hell he had just walked into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a MASSIVE thank you to all you guys reading, commenting and stuff on this fic. You guys make my day!

 

The hunters swarmed the colossal monster in front of him from all angles, their blades tried to slash the titan's beautiful skin and by the few sprays of blood here and there spouting from her shoulders and shins, they had managed to pierce a few layers of it.

The slashes were bubbling with steam and floating towards the sky in a flurry of patterns.

It didn’t seem to bother the titan; she kept on walking towards the van. Her one free hand stretched forwards to just brush against the open doors. She was so close. Close enough to make Stiles hold his breath in fear.

“What?!” The man shouted to the drivers in the front seat who were quivering with their mouths wide open at the giant hand in the doorway. “Drive!” he commanded, pulling out one of his swords from the boxes on his thighs to slice the titan’s finger off.

Steam flooded the back of the van making the teenager cover his eyes as the familiar hiss filled the air.

She didn’t seem to like that.

Turning her head to the sky, she roared once more. Her hand fled to the grapple hooks that the hunters had pierced her skin with only to rip them out and spin them in her hand, hunters and all.

The wires dribbled out of her grasp and to the floor and Stiles could only watch as the several hunters attached smashed into the ground without so much as a glance from their murderer.

“This bitch seems to like you, kid.” The man in the van spat as he watched the titaness kill his comrades and stand up to follow them, “She doesn’t seem to quit.”

Stiles’ blurry vision from the lack of oxygen had started to become clear, he could now see that the man had jet black hair with an undercut. He looked tired (if the bags under his eyes were anything to go by). His eyes held pain. The silver orbs lacked no shine, no light.

Stiles eyebrows flew up in recognition of who he was staring at. “Levi?”

The man turned to him, his slim eyebrows creasing in confusion. “It’s Captain Levi to you, Brat.”

Levi opened a box close to his thigh which, from what Stiles could see, syringes and various pill bottles.

“Time for you to go to sleep, kiddo.”

The teenager managed a small resistance to the needle aiming deep into the vein in his elbow but Levi was too strong, he may be small but the way he pinned Stiles down and inserted the needle into his vein showed that the man was crazily equipped in the muscles department.

His eyelids began to get heavier and heavier as his muscles began to relax making his head lull back against the pillow.

He lost consciousness watching the painted titan run after the van, smashing stray hunters into the trees. Her broken roar echoing deep into the forest.

                                                                                      ~~0~~

Tadita sneered in distaste as she kicked the limp hand of hunter that was currently bleeding out onto the floor. Sucking on her fangs in boredom, she stabbed the hand through with her heels, a smirk flying onto her face as she heard a sickening snap of bones.

“I wish you wouldn’t play with them.” Cynthia frowned as she stood over another body. Her eyes were now both free, revealing a pair of shimmering yellow eyes with a rim of neon green. The tendrils of blue were now glowing as well, lighting up the girl’s face like the night sky full of stars. “It’s uncivilised and disrespectful.” She waved her hand over the chest of a man, frowning as she looked into the space above it.

The demon laughed and pulled her heel out of the hand with a sickening squish. “Disrespectful” She hissed with a bitter laugh. “Is when you watch their lives like a home movie.” She spat.

“It’s my job.” The small girl growled, not looking away from the space above the man.

“I know all too well what your job is.” The demoness growled back with a role of her crimson eyes.

Silvia rolled her eyes as well at the two with a frown, her hands rubbing over the flaking blood stains on her face and arms. The brunette spat out a bit of her own blood, watching as the black liquid fell to the floor only to fade away in an instant. The woman turned to the blond man standing in the doorway looking out onto the horizon with a broken look on his face.

“We’ll find him, Erd.” She whispered soothingly, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll find him alive and well.”

“He’s so young.” The man whispered, sounding like he was speaking to himself.

Silvia nodded in understanding and rubbed the man’s arm comfortingly.

“I mean...he had just found his mate.” He swallowed deeply. “Now we have to tell him that there’s a chance he could be dead? That’s going to kill Derek.”

Silvia sniffed and looked onto the grounds from the open door, her eyes narrowing as she took in the setting sun, its rays starting to fall asleep settled on the tree tops. “We’ll find him.”

“Who’s going to tell fuzz butt that his mate is dead?” Tadita groaned and she picked the dirt out from underneath her nails.

“Tadita!” Cynthia hissed with warning tone evident in her voice. “Don’t say that.”

“Why not? It’s not like-“

“I will.” Silvia spoke up as she let go of Erd. “I will tell him that his mate is missing and that there is a strong chance of getting him back.”

The brunette strode across the room towards the hallway, only stopping abruptly to turn and look at Cynthia as an idea came to her mind. “Keep an eye on the books. And ...” She turned her gaze to Erd, only to look away as guilt crept inside her heart. “Call Mr Stilinski and ask him to come here and to bring Stiles’ pack if he can.” 

                                                                                  ~~0~~

“...ek...erek.....Derek...”

The werewolf could only see white for miles around. It surrounded him enough to make him feel like he was getting suffocated.

He was alone; there was no one here with him.

Suddenly a deafening noise bounced around the white environment and due to Derek’s heightened werewolf senses it hurt him so much he feared his ears would start to bleed.

The werewolf gasped as he flew to sit up on the table in a dark room he didn’t recognize. The explanation to the strange environment could wait for later though because he couldn’t get over how much his ears were throbbing with pain.

“What the...” he trailed off as soon as his eyes fell upon a young woman looking directly at him, her wide brown eyes were watching him intently and it made Derek feel like she was taking notes like every move he made she was watching and learning. Derek looked for a way that he could protect himself. The girl looked small but that could be both good and bad; she could be light on her feet meaning she could be faster than him but small also meant she could be weaker than him. Her hair was tied behind her back, not a single strand fell out of the hair band at the base of her neck, Derek decided he could grab into that if he needed to. 

“I’m sorry.” She frowned, “It’s usually used to summon a demon or something with more heightened senses...I wasn’t sure how you would take to it.”

“What is used?” Derek asked groggily, slowly letting the words fall out of his mouth.

“Well...” the girl hesitated before pursing her lips together to create the same deafening noise he had heard causing him to wince in pain. “Again...sorry.”

“Where am I?” He asked sleepily, pulling his hands away from the table and away from the cold chains that lay open on the slate table. He turned with a wince to face the girl hanging his feet over the table. His brow creased from the deep stench of blood filling his nose.

“You’re in the basement of Beacon Manor.” She replied, “You had a run in with hunters and they sliced you up pretty good...luckily Stiles, Runa and Erd brought you here so I could help.”

“My healing ...” He whispered. It was strange; as the blades ripped his skin apart back in that alley way, he could feel his healing slow down to a sudden stop after that he felt a mountain of pain and the slight trickle of blood.

“The blades are new.” She wondered over to a book shelf nestled deep in the corner of the room, it contained many old leather bound books that were shrouded in spider webs. “Before it was normal metal but I fear they may have researched how to slow down healing in various shifters.”

Derek nodded with a frown, choosing not to ask about something that scared him, personally. “You said Stiles was here?”

The girl shrunk back at that, she bit her bottom lip nervously and shakily returned the book to its place on the bookshelf. “I’m afraid I have bad news.”

Derek’s wolf pawed at the cage hidden inside of him, its howls filled his head as it tried to reach out and find its mate and with no trace of the teenager Derek himself let out a small whimper.

“We tried our best...”

She wasn’t lying; her heart beat didn’t waver at all.

His eyes looked up from their spot on the tiles to look at the girl closely.

Blood littered her body. The red liquid was splattered across her clothes and tanned skin.

A growl bubbled in the back of Derek’s throat and his eyes bled red as he surged forward to grip the girl by her neck and she didn’t fight it; she only gripped his clawed hands to try and breathe.

“We tried- ack!” She spluttered, “But the hunters-“

“Where is Stiles?” He snarled, pointedly looking at the blood.

The girl caught on and followed his gaze. “This isn’t his blood.” Her grip tightened and, to Derek’s surprise, she managed to pull his fingers away from her neck. “His blood would evaporate...he isn’t dead. He was taken. We can get him back.”

Derek pulled his arm back, his eyes faded to their usual green as he stared at the girl in confusion, “What?”

“Stiles was taken by a group of hunters. There is a great chance we can get him back unharmed.” She coughed, rubbing her neck and seemingly the bruises away; Derek’s grasp would have bruised the girl for sure but as her hand moved over her skin the red marks disappeared.

“You guarantee him being unharmed?” Derek questioned, his eyes narrowing at the girl on the floor.

She nodded with a frown, a strange emotion fluttering into her eyes as she did.“I promise his safe return.”

Her heart beat didn’t falter.

                                                                                  ~~0~~

“I don’t see why I can’t take a few souls.” Tadita frowned as she traced a man’s jaw line while looking longingly into his slightly glassy eyes.

“For the last time!” Cynthia shrieked in anger.  “Seventy bodies which mean seventy souls for me to take, okay?”

Tadita sucked on her teeth once again, her red eyes darting around the bodies that littered the floor along with puddles of blood and shards of weapons. “Sixty nine.”

“Oh grow up-“

“You said seventy.” The demon spoke slowly as she stood up and turned to look at all the bodies, her messy black hair flying with her as she counted the bodies again, her index finger dotting to each one with great speed. “There’s sixty nine.”

“She’s right.” Erd joined in as he too counted the bodies slowly.

“That can’t be...” Cynthia frowned, spotting a bloody hand mark and a set of boot prints that lead off. “Oh God...”

“Right everyone lets clean up this mess before our guests’ ar-ah!” Silvia gasped as she was roughly grabbed from behind; a cynically familiar feeling of cold metal was pressed against her throat. A knife was against her throat and a muscular chest pressed against her back.

“Mike...put her down.” Erd ordered slowly, approaching the man with caution.

“How do you even know my name?” The man frowned, pressing the knife deeper into the girl’s throat. Silvia didn't even gasp.

“We know you from a long time ago...just please put her down.” Cynthia frowned as she also stepped towards the man, a look of worry on her pale face.

“It doesn’t matter!” The hunter growled, “I am not putting her down until I am safely off the grounds.”

Tadita looked slightly worried, her usual smirk had sunken into a worried frown. “Silvia can’t you-“

“No.” Cynthia answered for the girl currently in the grasp of the tall muscular blond. “It’s still light in here.”

Derek was terribly confused as he saw the exchange between the groups of strangers; he couldn’t help but feel like he was missing a big lump of context.  
He has never seen these women before in his life, though, Derek swore that the patterns on the small girl's face and arms looked familiar.

Suddenly there was a flash of red flying down from the stair case. Everyone in the room except Derek and Mike didn’t react to the swift movement, but they could all only watch as a red head flew down from the stairs to land on the blond holding the girl. The man known as Mike crumbled under the sudden attack, giving Silvia a chance to back away quickly from the area.

The girl that attacked the man now stood on his unconscious body. Her feet were bare and her nails were hooked and black rather like talons. Her clothes were ripped to shreds and soaked in a familiar red liquid but Derek didn’t know what from because her skin was unmarked. The pale skin had no marks save for a few freckles and what looked to be ruby flakes that resembled a snake’s scales.

Her lizard like eyes scanned the room as she stepped down from the man’s back, “I’m not cleaning this up.”

“Nice to see you up, Lizard breath.” Tadita taunted, though it was evident by the look on her face that she was genuinely happy.

"Restrain him." Silvia ordered, while looking down at the man in what looked to be sadness. Derek had an idea to leach the girl's pain away from her neck as a small thank you for fixing him up but as his eyes looked for a sign of blood or harm, he found none. There was no line of blood trickling from her throat...

“Jade, help me strap him to a chair.” Cynthia nodded in the direction of the blond that was currently unconscious on the floor. “We can use him to find Stiles.”

“What’s a Stiles?” Jade questioned as she followed the small girl, her hooked claws on her feet clicking on the floor as she did so.

Derek had decided that he really needed some help to understand what the hell he had just walked into.

 


	14. The pack arrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda of like a filler chapter, I needed a bridge before anything else happened.  
> sorry for the wait my peoples

 

“Where are you taking them?” Derek asked as he stood awkwardly in the corner of the room. Silvia had disappeared along with the pale woman with black hair and red eyes who he had heard been called Tadita. Jade and Cynthia were now in the parlor, hastily picking up bodies from the ankles and shoulders and depositing them somewhere, only leaving a trail of spotted blood behind them.

“You don’t need to worry about that.” Cynthia smiled up at the werewolf, sending a shiver down his spine in the process, “Just keep an eye out for your pack because they should be here any minute.”

Jade (from what he had seen) was a fairly happy girl. In some ways, the girl reminded him of Scott; she always had a smile on her face and seemed to be in a good mood at all times which was weird considering he had been watching her move mutilated corpses for that last couple of minutes.

“They didn’t kill him straight away...” Erd mused from behind him; the older man hadn’t moved an inch it had seemed from when Derek entered the room. He was staring out of the open doors, his hand rubbing his stubble roughly in thought.

“Pardon?” Cynthia asked politely.

“They didn’t kill him...” Erd repeated, “Back in the day they killed a titan or a titan shifter as soon as they were spotted.”

“So what does that mean?” Jade questioned with a blink. It was then Derek got a look at her eyes, they were no longer lizard like nor the color of fire, they were a shimmering forest green that reminded him of a wide open field that he could run in. Due to the change of eye color he could only guess that she was a type of shifter which was good progress considering he had no idea what else he was surrounded by.

“I think they may have moved on from exterminating the species entirely.” The blond man supplied, looking away from the open door. “They’ve found other uses for them, just like they did with Eren.”  
  
“Like what?” Cynthia asked, worriedly looking from person to person.

“I’m not sure but...” The man paused as he nibbled his bottom lip. “They’re a terribly rare type of shifter meaning that they could be very expensive to the right buyer.”

“The right buyer?” Derek was worried. These hunters didn’t kill Stiles on sight and apparently they have other ideas than just slaughtering him. Which was good but he couldn’t help but feel his stomach knot as thoughts pulsed through his head about what they could put him through.

“They could use him as a weapon.” Erd shrugged, “Slave? A hunter? The possibilities are endless.”

“They wouldn’t- I mean not after the whole war.” Jade stuttered, the colour flushing out of her cheeks, “They’ll send him rabid and then he won’t change back.”

“That may be what they want.” Erd shrugged with a frown, turning his attention back to the open doors. “A rouge monster that can kill thousands at a time,” He paused to laugh bitterly with a frown. “It could bring a new age of man.”

“Titans nearly wiped out the human race once. Why on earth would someone want them to do it again?” Jade squeaked, clearly she was getting worried over the whole situation. The shifter had started to shift in and out of her states; blood red scales began to push through her skin, the slight twitching of the small blades made the top layer of her freckly skin ripple.

Erd shrugged, turning tiredly to lean against the door frame. “Maybe someone wants them to succeed this time?”

Derek couldn’t stop himself from blurting out the first thing that came to his mind.

“The Painted Titan.”

Of course that didn’t go down well.

A look of confusion flew onto everyone’s faces, making Derek feel somewhat cornered and helpless under their gazes.

“What? It’s a titan-killing-titan.” The werewolf reminded them.

“ _She_ killed the mineral titan because of what she did to the humans.” Jade growled. Her speech began to get slurred, like she couldn’t speak. Derek recognised the ‘shush’ sounds at the end of her words; she was speaking around sharp fangs which means that not only is she angry but she isn’t in control of her shifts meaning potentially she is very dangerous, like his mother used to say ‘an out of control shifter is a dangerous one’. “If the Painted Titan hated the human race that much to wipe them out...why did she save them from the wrath of the mineral titan?”

“Maybe because it was petty killings?” Derek shrugged, folding his arms to show that he did not feel threatened. “Maybe the mineral titan killed another shifter and was being punished?” Derek sucked on his teeth in annoyance as he stared down at the red head.

“You know nothing.” Jade growled, “You were not the-“

A rip interrupted her sentence. It echoed around the parlour that was now clean apart from a few specs of blood and ripped furniture. A growl shortly accompanied the rip as Jade looked over her shoulders then visibly deflated.

“I liked these jeans...” She whined, turning away to walk up the stairs which gave Derek a good view of a long, red tail flicking angrily behind her. The tail was peculiar, it was as long as her legs and the tip was pointed and decorated with black stripes.

“Just as well too.” Cynthia smiled shyly. “I would hate to watch her tear your throat out.”

“She needs to be more in control.” Derek watched from the parlour as Jade disappeared into one of the rooms along the hall upstairs.

“She’s the only one of her kind...it’s not like she could have a teacher.” Erd frowned, turning his attention to the drive way.

“There are plenty of shifter teachers out there.” Derek pointed out.

Cynthia looked up at the werewolf with an unimpressed look on her face. “You...really don’t know what she is, do you?”

Well...Derek may need to revaluate on what he thought these people were.

“Our guests are here.” Tadita announced as she trotted up silently behind the pair and in between them to trot out of the door.

Derek turned hesitantly to spy Silvia walking up behind them as well, rubbing her hands clean of blood.

“Did he say anything?” Cynthia whispered, probably trying to keep Derek out of the loop but obviously forgetting about his werewolf hearing.

The brunette shrugged, her pony tail swaying with her head. “He lost consciousness again.”

The small girl nodded, nibbling on her bottom lip. They both stared out of the double doors to watch as the pack filed out of the sheriff cruiser and Jackson’s Porsche which he mustn’t be too happy about because he introduced a no-one-but-Lydia rule, partly because Lydia didn’t have claws that could rip the leather.

“Where’s my son?” The sheriff leapt out of the car, not even bothering to shut the door as he bolted up into the house.

“Where is he?” He repeated, casting a worried glance from his father in law and Derek.

“He was taken.”

The sheriff turned to spy Silvia wearing an emotionless mask.

“What?”

“We were attacked by a group of hunters. Your son was taken.” She repeated bluntly. She didn’t even try to sugar coat the horrible news of the Sherriff’s only son being kidnapped. “We are currently trying to find his location so we can retrieve him.”

“He was taken by hunters...?” The Sheriff whispered to himself, as if it could help the fact sink in.

“I’m afraid so.” Silvia’s face was blank, she showed no emotion at all which, in some way, Derek somewhat admired; it showed how strong she was and how she was not supplying false hope.

“You can get him back?”

“Yes.” She supplied simply with a nod.

“Not too bad...”

Derek rolled his eyes as he watched his uncle stroll through the door with far too much confidence for a wolf in an unknown territory.

“Who brought him?” Derek growled, waving his hand towards the man that was currently tossing a lamp from one hand to another.

“He insisted.” Boyd shrugged as he followed after Peter with Isaac and Erica hot on his heels.

“Wow this place is n-“Scott stopped mid sentence as he caught sight of the blood dribbled along the floor. “Oh...”

“As you can see.” Tadita appeared from the shadows besides him. “We had other guests before you.”

“I can see you don’t have them often.” Peter quipped, smirking at the black haired woman, “considering it is simply bad manners to kill your guests as soon as they arrive.”

“Oh...” Tadita smirked back at the older werewolf, stepping forward gracefully making Peter retreat. “I have terrible manners towards unwanted guests.”

“Oh really...” Peter laughed nervously, turning and looking around the group of people with a smile playing on his lips, though it soon dropped along with the lamp in his hand as soon as he caught a glimpse of the petite brunette standing next to Silvia. “You...”

Cynthia’s head shot up with a squeak as the werewolf stalked forwards, cornering her into a wall. Peter’s eyes were flashing blue in anger and his lips curled with snarls that labored his breathing harshly making him sound like a rabid animal.

“Hey!” Derek called, running to try and separate his uncle from the girl.

“You didn’t help!” Peter screeched, his arm rising up ready to slash the cowering girl in front of him. However Derek just about gripped his uncle’s wrist before he struck Cynthia’s pale cheek which would no doubt rip it the shreds.

“What the Hell?” Derek growled as his eyes bled red trying to overpower his uncle who seemed hell-bent on hurting the small girl.

“I pleaded...” Peter obviously ignored his nephew’s question; he was now leaning against Derek and growling at the girl from over Derek’s shoulder. “I pleaded and pleaded for you to help...and you just left. You looked right at me and left!”

“It’s against my vows to help.” Cynthia supplied with a hint of shame in her voice.

“What are you talking about?” Derek questioned once again, gripping his uncle’s shoulders so he looked straight into his eyes.

Peter looked like he had both anger and sadness bubbling up inside him. There were tears resting on his eye lids and his face ran hot with anger that emphasized his cold blue eyes. “This creature was the last thing to see our family alive.”

Derek froze, his eyes growing wide in confusion.

“This thing...” Peter spat turning his attention to the petite brunette standing against the wall, using it as a support. “She was there...in the house on the day of the fire...she took their souls.”

“What...” Isaac spoke from behind them, stepping from foot to foot after an awkward silence had settled over the group. “Is she like a demon or something?”

“Oh please.” Tadita rolled her head on her shoulder to gaze at the young werewolf behind her. Her deep red eyes slowly swirled into a bright neon pink making Isaac squeak in fear. “She’s nothing like me.”

“Okay...” Isaac couldn’t take his eyes off the woman, looking at her with such fear that resembled a small child watching a horror movie; he was waiting for her to pounce.  “That was a joke. I didn’t know there were such things as demons- I mean apart from the nogitsune.” 

“Nogitsune?!” Tadita laughed loudly. “Simply a wannabe.”

“Okay.” Jackson rolled his eyes and looked over to Cynthia once again. “What is she then?”

“She’s a reaper.” Silvia replied. “She’s an intermediary between the living and God. She ferries souls to the afterlife.”

“So...You’re like the grim reaper?” Lydia questioned, her eyes narrowing at the girl.

“Oh...no.” She frowned at the floor. “At least not yet, I have to collect more souls and stop collecting souls that aren't on the to-die list.”

“Whose soul did you collect last?” Scott asked, his eyes narrowing at the girl as he hoped a certain name would not pass her lips. He couldn't help himself and he guessed everyone else needed to know because as soon as the question entered the air everyone in the pack held their breath in anticipation.

“Allison Argent's."

 


	15. Imprisonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was then that Stiles recognized the other titan shifter slumped against the damp wooden boards, even if his hair was longer and his eyes had lost their shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

 

The silence was unsettling over the group.

The wind howled through the door, sweeping countless of the girl’s hairs delicately into their eyes but it didn’t make their gazes pull away from the young reaper in the corner of the room.

“I...take it that you knew her...” Cynthia whispered awkwardly to the floor.

“You could say that.” Isaac shrugged as he glanced towards Scott who looked like he was about to break down; his fingers were slowly spouting sharp claws that would no doubt dig into his palms to draw streams of blood. The werewolf slowly crept forward to his friend, gently placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing comfortingly, wincing as he felt Scott tremble under his hand from unshed tears.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Cynthia bowed her head low towards the pack, cautiously stepping out from her place against the wall. “I can’t help but carry out the orders I am given.”

And with that the petite reaper glided across the floor and up the stairs, her black dress bouncing with each step she took on her creamy bare feet. It was then that she revealed to the group her creamy skin on her shoulder blades, displaying proudly purple shards engraved on her skin that resembled wings.

“I wouldn’t blame her.” Silvia eyed the group as she slowly walked over the front doors to close them with a soft click, “She can’t help what her higher ups give her.”

Scott nodded at the brunette with a sad smile, “She was taken so soon, ya’know?”

A strange emotion entered Silvia’s eyes but it was gone as soon as it appeared. Her eyes widened and her cheeks were empty of all colors, to be perfectly honest she looked like a realization had flew into her brain but she needed to cover up any evidence of it ever being there.

“Silvia!”

The pack immediately looked up to the small balcony in the parlor that was drowned out by thick red curtains which most likely lead to another room just nestled above the hallway below. When the house was in its younger days there is no doubt that the balcony would be used to display countless visitors before they entered the grand parlor below obviously from another entrance.

“He’s awake!” Jade roared as she hastily zipped up a forest green hoodie that matched her eyes, closing off her freckled skin from the people below.

“Who’s awake?” The sheriff asked hesitantly as he looked towards the space where Silvia and Tadita stood but they were no longer there. He soon found them both running up the grand staircase and along the hall, no doubt heading towards the small room the freckly red head had just appeared from.

The groups’ eyes could only watch as Silvia halted in the middle of the hallway, standing completely still as the tall black haired woman trotted past her, Silvia looked at them out of the corner of her eyes as her tanned and nimble fingers gently gripped the hilt of a decorative sword hanging on the wall besides a shield. Breathing in slowly, the brunette began her journey again by trotting down the hall with the sword held confidently in her hand.

“Should I be getting my hand cuffs out?” John whispered in a scared tone towards Erd and Derek.

Erd shook his head, waving his hand nonchalantly. “Believe me you would cause more harm than good.”

“Okay so who is awake?” Lydia asked as she brushed down an armchair free of rubble before taking a seat and looking up expectantly at the Alpha.

“They caught a hunter.” Derek nodded towards the balcony with a shrug. “They are hoping that he could tell them where Stiles is.”

“And that requires a sword?” Boyd asked slowly as he eyed his Alpha from where he stood nestled between Erica and Jackson.

“You really think he’s going to speak without a little encouragement?” Erd asked as he began to unbuckle the harness from off his chest and thighs. “The hunter is a reincarnation of a man I once knew. He’s a tough nut to crack and will need plenty of persuasion.”

The room became silent as they stared at the bearded man with a pony tail. None of the pack have met Stiles’ grandparents so it was only granted that they would be confused about who this man was standing among the pack.

“I’m sorry but who are you?”Jackson asked with his famous bitch-face planted firmly on.

Erd turned to the boy with a similar look on his face. “Hi I’m an elite hunter that belonged to the special ops squad that killed titans.” He held his hand out towards the teenage werewolf. “But I’m also Stiles’ grandfather.”

Erica barked a small laugh before trotting forwards to pull the man closer to her by the hold on the belt across his chest. “You’re too hot to be a grandfather.”

“Please step away from my husband.”

Erica smirked  down at the werewolf as she spotted a tall woman leaning tiredly against the doorway of the room underneath the stairs that no doubt lead to the back door of the house. Her hair was knotted and wild probably due to the rough winds waling outside the doors. Under her eyes were small diamonds of red skin which looked to be caused by irritation. Her skin was crawling with steam as she stalked into the room and towards the blond man to only be embraced tightly as she sniffed sadly.

“Runa?” John asked as he placed a hand on the small of the woman’s back. “Are you okay? You look tired.”

The titan shifter nodded slowly into her husband’s shoulder as he stroked her hair slowly, kissing the top of her head.

“That’s Runa?” Isaac mouthed as he pointed to the woman that was currently steaming up the room.

Scott shrugged in response, not even sure himself considering he had never met the woman in his life.

                                                                               ~0.0~

Stiles awoke to a terribly bad smell.

With a scoff and a choked back sob from remembering the events of the past day the teenager opened his eyes only to meet a pair of cold blue eyes. A blond man was crouched in front of him; he was still in his uniform. The man ran his fingers through his hair which up until that point was swooped across his face neatly now it was only a sweaty mess sitting on top of his head; his other hand pushed something in his pockets in which Stiles guessed was smelling salts.

“Is he awake?”

The blond man in front of him turned to look over his shoulder briefly towards the open door where Levi stood with his arms crossed. Turning back Stiles with his eyebrows furrowed as he looked over his pale face. “Have we met before?”

Stiles shook his head nervously with his warm eyes never leaving the other's chilling ones, even if the man had a calm soothing voice it didn’t stop him from feeling terrified as the emotionless blue eyes peered down into his face.

“You just look familiar.” The man’s eyes squinted down at him before turning away and walking out of the dark room.

As soon as the door slid across and into place and a key was heard turning in the lock to secure the room, Stiles began to struggle. He twisted and turned with his arms restrained above his head, whimpering as his wrists were cut by the roughly cut metal with each movement which triggered a sharp hiss of steam flying into the room.

“I wouldn’t struggle.” A voice whispered sadly to the teenager.

Stiles looked up to spy a freakishly familiar tanned brunette boy held up in a similar fashion he was.

The boy's stunning Caribbean blue eyes were trained on him, dirt clouded his flawless skin as well as other liquids like blood and another Stiles couldn’t name but his face was covered showing how long his imprisonment had truly been as well as the treatment.

“Why? I’m not giving up.” Stiles hissed at the teenager hanging from the wall opposite him.

“It’s not about giving up.” The boy replied sadly, it seemed that his ambition to escape had left him long ago from the vacant and distant look in his eyes. “It’s about not hurting yourself. The cuffs are sharp and made of a metal that stops our healing ability, they cut into our wrists and the healing can only do so much.”

Stiles halted at his words to look up and see that the steam tendrils spitting to a stop only to be replaced by a strong singe of pain in a ring around his wrists making him whimper.

“It hurts for a while but you get used to it.” The brunet frowned as he rested his chin against his chest.

Stiles stared at him long and hard, taking in his long chocolate brown hair that covered his ears and his nose but was just parted over his stunning eyes.

“You’re a titan too, huh?” The boy spoke up, pulling Stiles out of his thoughts.

“...Yeah...” Stiles sighed, finally giving up from thinking on how to escape from what looked to be a colossal wooden crate. ”I’ve only known for about three days.” Stiles laughed bitterly at the situation he was in.

“I found out when I fifteen.” The boy responded, not looking up from the floor.

“How old are you now?” Stiles asked, shuffling so his knees were under him comfortably as he stared at the boy.

“About one thousand years.”

Stiles’ eyes widened.

“Give or take, I’ve stopped counting.”

It was then that Stiles recognized the other titan shifter slumped against the damp wooden boards, even if his hair was longer and his eyes had lost their shine.

“Eren?”


	16. We have our heading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runa nodded slowly at the werewolf. “And that is why it is imperative that we find Stiles before it is too late. Not only because he is special to every one of us but because Beacon Hills shouldn’t have to face a rogue Alpha werewolf. Once the bond is severed by death...one can do crazy things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a long wait and that but school is demanding essays and such so I'll update as often as I can.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos' and stuff, you guys are great!

 

The pack waited patiently for the girls to return to tell them anything they have on Stiles’ whereabouts. It was getting late; the Sherriff was sitting in a leather arm chair, every so often having a shock run through his body when his chin touched his chest as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Derek hadn’t sat down since Silvia and the demoness retreated into their room, he was too anxious to even consider relaxing. Stiles was in trouble, he was in trouble because he wasn’t there to protect him and with that thought constantly running through his head the guilt buried itself deeper and deeper like a parasite burrowing into his heart making it ache even more with each struggling thought.

The pack was either asleep or uncharacteristically silent. After the girls had left, Derek and Erd had told them the whole story. How Derek was attacked, how Stiles was taken-not killed- because there was a more valuable goal than just killing him and being one step closer to exterminating the titan race, the pack had taken the information gratefully; even if Stiles was kidnapped they still found comfort that there was only a slight chance that he would be killed.

The creak of a door pierced the tension in the air like an arrow head making the awkward tension disperse like a cloud of smoke, causing everyone to shoot their heads up to the sound coming from the stair case, looking up with hope glimmering in their eyes for information.

The group of girls came across the landing of the stairs, muttering quietly among themselves before Silvia caught sight of them which stopped her right in her confident strides. Turning to the group she whispered lowly to them and after receiving hesitant nods from the girls they dispersed into separate rooms shutting the doors quietly leaving Silvia alone, staring down at the pack as she descended the stairs.

The brunette took a shaky breath before rubbing the bridge of her nose tiredly.

“Germany.” Silvia stated to the small group.

“You don’t mean...” Runa choked before burying her face in her husband’s chest and without even missing a beat the man enveloped her and kissed the crown of her head.

“What’s so bad about Germany?” Isaac asked slowly, dragging his eyes from the state the titan shifter was in.

“Germany is home to a society that hates shifters and other creatures of the moon and night.” Silvia replied, scratching her hands nervously, her lips formed words but no sounds came out. “The hunter...he said that they were planning to take Stiles to an auction so he could be sold as a slave.”

“Wh...what kind of slave?” The sheriff asked hesitantly, not wanting to know the answer.

“That is for his new master to decide.” Silvia frowned, “But there is a positive side to this-“

“What’s positive about Stiles being auctioned?” Jackson spat, crossing his arms. Not that the wolf would admit it willingly but he did care about Stiles, no matter how many times he had teased the boy or punched him there would always be a soft spot for him.

“Time.” Silvia replied with her eyes narrowing at the teenager making him whimper at the heated gaze thrown at him.

“Time?” Derek asked, confused.

“Unfortunately I am no stranger to these people. I know for a fact that they perform their auctions at a certain time.”

“Okay so...when is that?” Scott swallowed nervously.

Silvia hesitated before frowning at the pack. “The full moon, the potential owners like to have an idea of how strong the stock can be.”

“Five days.” Lydia hissed, “We have five days to find Stiles.”

“That is plenty of time for my squad and me to find him.” Silvia turned her heated gaze to the red head, sucking on her teeth in agitation as she watched her cower, obviously she hated to be interrupted.

“Woah woah woah...” Erica objected, strutting forward so that she was eye to eye with the brunette. “We are coming with you. Stiles is pack. He is our responsibility.”

Silvia remained unchanged by the sudden change of atmosphere in the room. “I feel that it would be best if my team handled this situation, after all we have experience in this type of thing.”

“No way.” Scott stalked forwards to stare at the brunette with a small saddening smile pulling at his lips. “We are pack so we do these things together.”

Silvia rolled her eyes slightly at the boy’s words. “I just find it a horrid choice to bring a group full of werewolves into a place that is going to be riddled with hunters of every type.”

“Leave us to worry about that.” Isaac shrugged as he came up behind Scott to back him up.

Silvia looked from werewolf to werewolf. Her heated brown eyes running up and down their forms which made them shrink back uncomfortably; her eyes scanned them as if she was looking directly into their souls, like she was finding out their weaknesses.

“Alpha?” she spoke clearly, not even looking at Derek who was standing behind her with his arms crossed. “Your choice; they are not my pack.” Turning around the brunette patted the werewolf on the shoulder. “It’s your call.” And with that she trotted up the stairs, ready to meet with her team before halting in her stride. “We leave in two hours.”

An assortment of colored orbs turned to face their Alpha.

Derek almost whimpered at their gazes. He would love to have his pack around him at all time but Derek remembered tales of this cult like society; it was the reason why he wasn’t allowed to go to Germany in high school.

“I don’t want to lose anymore pack.” He stated before crossing his arms again more forcefully to show that his choice was final. “Besides someone needs to protect our territory while I’m gone.”

An uproar of heckling and ‘unfair’s erupted at the end of Derek’s words.

“How come you get to go?” Erica growled, she always was confident to question her Alpha and if she was with any other pack she would have been pushed out as an example.

“I am the Alpha.” Derek growled back with his eyes bleeding red. “What I say goes. Stiles is my responsibility with him being part of the pack and-“

The room fell in silence until Scott spoke up. “And...?”

Derek’s lips formed a slim line as he refused to answer the question, pointedly avoiding their gazes.

“No way...” Peter smirked as he stalked out of the shadows to clap his nephew on the shoulder. “I can’t say I saw it coming I mean... the sheriff’s son! Who would have guessed?”

“What are you talking about?” John asked as he slowly stood up, his gaze not once leaving the alpha’s face that was facing the floor with no signs of looking up.

“At the beginning of time the human race originally had four arms, four legs...two heads etc.” Everyone turned to Runa who was speaking loudly and confidently to the group. “But Zeus grew scared of their power so he decided to cut them in half, condemning them to a life of searching for their other half. This is the origin of soul mates. Derek has found his other half.”

 The sheriff stared at his mother in law with a shocked expression running over his features. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was hanging open, ready to say something but he couldn’t form the words.

“Are you saying Derek and Stiles are soul mates?” Scott asked politely and hesitantly, not sure if he had heard correctly.  

Runa nodded slowly at the werewolf. “And that is why it is imperative that we find Stiles before it is too late. Not only because he is special to every one of us but because Beacon Hills shouldn’t have to face a rogue Alpha werewolf. Once the bond is severed by death...one can do crazy things.”

                                                                                                                                  0.0

A bitter laugh erupted from the boy sitting across from Stiles, his limp hands shaking slightly as he looked up.

“I haven’t heard that name since I woke up from crystallization.” He spat. “It seems weird to hear.”

“But it is your name?” Stiles asked again hesitantly; the boy has began to make Stiles fear him due to the way his mood can change by just a simple question but he wasn’t going to stop because he needed answers.

“I have had many names.” Eren frowned, “’Humanity’s last hope’...’Suicidal bastard’...’berserker titan’...”

Stiles’ eyes immediately widened as soon as the last name passed the boy’s chapped lips. “You’re the berserker titan?”

The long haired brunette nodded, his faded eyes turning to face the floor once again. “I helped humanity wipe out rogue titans and I get repaid by a death sentence-“

“But you escaped.” Stiles interrupted, “The Painted titan helped you, right?”

“How do you know that?” Eren’s eyes narrowed at the boy.

“Memories...we can share them.” Stiles shivered from the horrid visions he had seen of his ancestors covered in blood.

Eren noticed the look of horror on the boy’s face and gave him a simple broken smile. “She showed me those too...the start of the war. I nearly threw up when I saw them.”

Stiles nodded shortly in agreement.

“She helped me escape as well as three others and her squad at the time.” Eren shrugged, even if his arms were strung above him. “we lived in harmony outside of the walls, her squad left...no idea where but...it was nice...” A smile made its way onto his face making Stiles frown at how beautiful the boy would be right now if he didn’t have dried blood on his tanned face and light in his eyes.  “We entered our crystallized state together. When I got out...they were all gone and the hunters were there...th-they surrounded me.”

Stiles frowned deeper as he watched steam emit from the boy’s head, the events and memories in his life were truly terrible if it made an older, more in control titan steam up.

“And I saw him.”

The younger titan shifter looked up curiously to spy Eren smiling sadly at the ceiling.

“I remember seeing the man that I had left behind. The man that was going to kill me if I had stayed. I remember seeing my mate and looking into his cold eyes and seeing no recognition from him of who I was...it tore me up inside.” Eren swallowed deeply, trying to hold back a few broken sobs. The boy had been all alone up until Stiles had been caught meaning that he couldn’t share these feelings with anyone. Stiles was happy that he could listen to the boy so he could have a chance of getting better. “I miss those gazes he used to give me across the mess hall. I miss the slight smiles he gave me when we in conference and by God...I miss my Levi so much that I can’t even bring myself to even think of leaving because I know that if I left I would never see the shadow of him again. I love him too much to even let this reincarnation slip through my fingers.”

“We are going to get out of here, Eren.” Stiles couldn’t stop himself from speaking. “We are going to get out of here so we can both be free.”

That was when light flooded the room from the cell door opening.


	17. Live stock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You didn’t know what I’d do to him?” Stiles asked, his cheeks huffing in anger. “For all you knew...I could have killed him. Why would you take the risk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of hinted Ereri in this chapter...Eren x Levi...couldn't resist, Sorry.
> 
> sorry for any mistakes and things but i have tried to do the chapter before three solid days of work so its porbably not ma best...  
> thank you for all the comments and kudos, guys!

 

The blinding light made Stiles turn his face away to shield his eyes that had adapted to the darkness around him, but as the light crept inside the cell the young titan shifter felt itchy as it started to stroke his skin, making small bursts of energy surge through his veins.

“Take the brat...” Came the cold and lifeless voice of the black haired hunter. “I’m going to talk to the new kid.”

Stiles looked up just in time to see a small red headed woman approach Eren and unlock his cuffs to bring him to a standing position; obviously the boy hadn’t stood up in a long time due to his shaky legs and unsure footing on the damp wooden boards that were nailed down sloppily on the floor.

Stiles offered Eren a small smile before he was pushed out of the door but as soon as the metal door was closed without asound he then directed his attention to the short man leaning against the wall, staring at him intently like a hungry wolf stalking his prey, eyes narrowed and hands ready to strangle the boy or reach for the swords he has on either side on his hips.

“Well...” Levi sighed as he pushed himself off the wall to squat in front of the boy on the floor, looking into his eyes before standing up once more. “This is the boring part of my job because I have to ask you some questions to see how much you are worth.”

“Worth...?” Stiles asked tiredly, yawning as he felt the slight buzz from the light disappear.

“You’re not human.” Levi growled. “You are a pet, nothing more.”

“Is that what you think about Eren?” Stiles quipped, glaring up at the man.

Levi stepped back in shock from the boy’s words, his eyes staring down at Stiles showing hints of confusion and hurt. However, those flickers of emotion soon disappeared with a growl accompanied with a sharp kick to the face making Stiles yelp in pain followed by the familiar hiss of steam oozing from his new wound that stung as his cheek stitched itself back together.

“You are all the same.” He spat, threading his fingers through Stiles’ hair to grip it harshly and make him look into his cold eyes. “Now kid, I’m going to ask you some questions.”

Stiles didn’t dare speak out of turn again.

“Were you born or turned?” Levi asked quickly.

Turned? Stiles’ eyebrows knitted together in confusion at the thought because he had always guessed that titan shifters were strictly born with their power.

“Turned?”

“Have you eaten a titan shifter?” Levi rolled his eyes, as if he was fed up with him already.

“What? No!” Stiles gasped.

“Who in your family is a titan shifter?” Levi continued, not shedding light on the previous question.

“Why do I need to answer these questions?” the titan shifter growled, looking directly at the hunter’s cold silver eyes.

Levi let out a cold and bitter laugh. “Look kid, I don’t have to do this...I could always run along to Erwin and say that you got hostile which made me take actions that cost you your life.”  Levi nodded with a smirk. “I would answer if I were you.”

Stiles thought it over for a moment. He supposed that this was one of those situations where you had to tell the truth or you will die in such horrid and unimaginable ways.

“My grandmother is one and my mother was one.” Stiles answered quickly.

“Good boy.” Levi rolled his eyes and let go of Stiles’ hair roughly to stand up and walk over to Eren’s shackles, running his fingers along the crusted blood. Stiles couldn’t see the man’s face but he could tell that his breath had hitched and his free hand was shaking, folded up in a fist and shivering by his waist.

“Anymore questions?” Stiles asked hesitantly, trying not to get on his bad side.

“Have you ever been possessed?”

Stiles frowned and turned his attention to the floor.

“Once.” He mumbled with a frown, remembering the images and memories of the Nogitsune plaguing his mind.

“By what?” Levi asked, turning around to look directly at the boy on the floor, he seemed surprised with the boy's answer.

“Nogitsune.”

Levi hummed in thought at the name, sucking on his teeth in agitation as he stalked forwards towards the boy.

“Trickster spirit...” he sighed and clicked his tongue. “It’s better than an actual demon. I met one once and boy she could do some terrible damage. I watched her tear apart Titans...truly evil.”

“Why do you need to know if I had been possessed?” Stiles asked shakily, turning his gaze to the floor to not look into the man’s eyes, hoping he would return the favor.

“We need to know if we are dealing with damaged goods.” Levi answered quickly, speaking as if he was bored of saying the sentence, like he had said it thousands of times before. “But considering you haven’t harmed yourself or Eren ever since you were brought here, I believe we can hold onto the information of your possession.”

Stiles frowned at the floor. Levi and the other hunters had put him in a cell with Eren not knowing what he could do to the other boy; it made him ache for Eren. Eren ,who was in love with a hunter who wore his mate’s face.

 Stiles couldn’t stop himself.

“You didn’t know what I’d do to him?” Stiles asked, his cheeks huffing in anger. “For all you knew...I could have killed him. Why would you take the risk?”

Levi’s body froze noticeably; Stiles could see this as he slowly turned his heated gaze to fall on the hunter. His eyes were wide and full with an emotion that confused Stiles, his lips were parted as he tried to stutter a response. The man looked torn between two identities, the cool and quick to the punch man that Stiles knew from before and a sad, broken man that looked like he had lost the will to live.

Levi’s mouth snapped shut and his eyes reverted back to their glassy orbs full of hate. It made Stiles want to squeak in terror from the look full of anger pointed at him, but Levi surprisingly didn’t act on his hate for the boy. The hunter glared at Stiles before stalking towards the door.

“You are all the same.” He grunted as he opened the door, closing it with a slam.

                                                                                                                                      0.0

It was a tough decision.

Derek didn’t want to risk losing anything, Stiles included, so the Alpha werewolf decided that only Scott and Lydia would accompany him to Germany to retrieve Stiles.

Scott was a definite considering he was Stiles’ oldest friend and Lydia was also a definite because...well...she threatened Derek. His uncle also would be joining them because if he was left alone he might hurt himself or others, or maybe take over their territory and murder Derek’s other sister which Derek could do without. However, the Sheriff had decided to stay put in Beacon Hills after Runa and Erd had sworn on their lives to him bring Stiles back safe and sound.

“They said two hours, right?” Scott asked quietly, snapping the silence in half that had clouded the group, “Do you think they have left already?” he asked, turning to the woman with her arms crossed next to him.

Runa lent against an arm rest of sofa which above a couple of hours ago was shred to ribbons but now was replaced as if nothing happened. The titan shifter shook her head, making her short blonde hair sway. “They wouldn’t leave willing help behind.”

“I don’t trust them.” Peter added bitterly, crossing his arms grumpily as he sat sulking on the sofa, avoiding glares from Erd and Runa. It was obvious he didn't want to be there.

“Did it ever occur to you that we may not trust you either?”

The group turned to spot Tadita, stepping slowly down the stair case, her left hand relaxed and running along the polished banister with each click of her black heels on the hard wood that boarded the red carpet that flowed down the steps. Her crimson eyes were narrowed at the werewolf sitting on the sofa, her black nails were growing in length and sharpened to the point, tapping along the banister warning, like a snake shaking its tail.

The demoness appeared different than to what she looked like before. For one she wasn’t covered in splatters of blood but she wore a slimming black dress than was cut off her knees which revealed her deathly pale legs. Her black curls were tied up into a high pony tail with a blood red ribbon.

“The others are still packing.” She informed them as she landed on the last step only to continue strutting over to a small chest of drawers to pull out a set of leather gloves. She turned to the group as she slipped the material over her hands, covering up her blood red pentagram that decorated her left hand. “They shouldn’t be long.”

“H-how are we getting to Germany?” Scott stuttered as he challenged himself to look into the demon’s eyes only to fail miserably.

“Plane.” Tadita answered as she began to step towards the steps again. “Silvia is friends with a girl who owns a multibillion dollar games company; she barely uses her plane so she lets Silvia use it on her travels.”

Scott offered the demoness a small smile due to the calm tone she had used to explain. “What game company?”

“Kaiba Corp.” She called behind her as she ran up the stairs.

“Kaiba Corp.” Lydia repeated as her head shot up immediately from her phone. “I have worshiped Amelia Kaiba ever since I could speak Japanese.”

“You can speak Japanese?” Peter asked, his nose scrunching up in confusion.

“Hai.” Lydia responded, “Kaiba Corp has the best gaming systems and software in the world...if I had the chance to work with the Amelia Kaiba....” Lydia paused to take a deep breath in, obviously overwhelmed with the thought. “My life would be complete.”

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you spent most of your life with her.” Silvia giggled as she emerged from the hallway next to the stair case, a silver suitcase in tow. “I can only take her in little doses.” She lent the suit case against the sofa next to Runa pausing to sling her arm around the titaness.

“We’ll get him back.” She whispered.

“Just ever since Claudia-“ Runa broke, her sobs were drowned out by Silvia’s cardigan that ran over a light blue strapped top and a pair of denim shorts, her hair was still tied up but on the back of her head so her chocolate curls flowed down her back freely.

“I know...” Silvia whispered. “I know.”

Erd slowly moved his wife onto his own shoulder, giving a small smile to Silvia as he pulled her in tightly, resting his hand on the back of her head and carding his fingers through her hair soothingly.

“We’re ready!”

The group turned their heads to find Cynthia and Jade with bags and suitcases close to their legs.

The section of Derek's pack noticed that the girls were dressed similarly to each other; both their tops were strapless, showing their shoulder blades and collar bones freely, with the added goggles hanging freely around Jade’s neck and the blue tendrils that adorned Cynthia's neck were now covered up by make up and a scarf. However, while Jade was wearing dark green skinny jeans, Cynthia was wearing a grey pleated skirt that fitted her tiny frame.

“Let’s go.”

The group turned again to find Tadita grinning and leaning against the open doors that lead outside to the driveway.


	18. Rabid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not going to kill you.” Stiles grunted, “I’m not killing anyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter is short.
> 
> hopefully i can update again before the end of next week...  
> Thank you for the comments and kudos you guys are great!

 

 The plane ride was in one word: terrible.

The cabin pressure and altitude affected the wolves’ hearing so much that Scott had actually whined for a solid hour. It was his first plane ride since he got turned. Derek and Peter were okay but not much better than Scott.

Well, five hours down seven to go.

“Would you like a suppressant?” Silvia asked from her seat opposite Tadita, rummaging in her bag to pull out a blue pill box. “They’re usually for Jade since she’s not used to flying this hi-“

“Will they stop the pain?” Scott grunted, tears in his eyes.

“Well, they’ll knock you out for a couple of hours...” Silvia smiled with a shrug as she stood up from her table to walk over to the werewolf. “It’s quite common in bitten wolves for them to have a small pain tolerance.”

“Are you calling bitten werewolves weak?” Lydia challenged from her spot next to the whining wolf, Jackson obviously popping into her head.

“Yes.” Silvia didn’t even look at her as she pulled out a small white pill, taking Scott’s hand softly, placing the pill in his palm and then folding his fingers around it. “Anyone else?” She stood up and looked around the group.

Jade was asleep, curled up in her seat with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Cynthia was by herself in the other part of the plane, reading quietly with glasses perched on the end of her button nose.

Runa was sitting by the window seat, eyes closed and a smile on her face as the sunlight danced along her cheek bones. Erd was reading next to her and from the couple of peeks over his shoulder from the pack they found out that the book was not written in English, German, Spanish or any other language; this language was foreign and closely resembled the symbols and scriptures that were sitting in the book currently in Derek’s hands.

He couldn’t read it, obviously, but the sketches and tribal drawings in the book was enough to for him to go on.

“Well I’ve seen that look before...” Peter whispered opposite him, sipping a glass of scotch. “I remember the first time you came home with Spanish homework, that look was all over your face for hours.”

Derek rolled his eyes, trying to ignore his uncle as much as possible.

“You need help deciphering that text?” His uncle asked, placing his glass soundlessly on the table then leaning on his elbow to rest his head against his hand.

“What could you do?” Derek growled slightly. “You know nothing about this language.”

“Well...” Peter smiled, looking over his shoulder to spy the demoness sitting up straight in her chair,  a book in her hands that looked stained an ripped to shreds. “I wasn’t thinking about me...I was thinking about Satan’s little helper over there.” He gestured to the pale woman with his thumb.

“Why would she help?” Derek whispered, hoping that the creatures around him didn’t hear. “She obviously has loyalties with the people who don’t want me to read it.”

“Let me stop you right there...” Peter smirked, lacing his fingers together to hide his smirk. “Demons only have loyalties to their master’s. An uncontracted demon, is a free demon.”

Derek looked up from the dusty book to glance at Tadita once more, her back was still to them but the slight turning of her shoulder showed that she knew someone was talking about her, after all, demons have one of the best types of hearing that has ever been known.

“You think she would tell?” Derek whispered lowly.

Peter followed his nephew’s line of sight to spy the demon listening, with a nod and a wink him gave a thumbs up.

                                                                                    0.0

“Eren...?” Stiles whispered from his seat on the floor. Eren had been asleep ever since he was brought back into the cell; Stiles had begun to worry about the boy. His head was slack and resting against his chin, his dirty brown hair covered his facial features.

A small painful groan came from the boy opposite Stiles. With much effort, the long haired teen lifted his head showing Stiles the state of his face.

“Oh my G-Eren! Why aren’t you healing? Is it the metal?” Stiles shrieked as he took in the fresh blood dripping from the boy’s nose and from the corners of his chapped lips.

Eren allowed his eyes to flutter shut weakly, his lips parting slightly in tiredness. “No...” He shook his head but it looked more like a nervous twitch. “W...we stop healing...sometimes...” Eren whispered weakly. “It’s how we die of old age...or from a battle wound...but my damage is more psycho...logical...” He swallowed thickly, no doubt swallowing blood back down his throat.

“What...what do you mean?” Stiles stuttered, not sure if he wanted to know the answer as to why his cell mate was slowly breaking down.

“I have a rejected bond.” Eren choked back a few sobs, making Stiles have the urge to hug the boy. “My body knows that my mate doesn’t want me so my healing is packing up because the bond is everything to our people...with no love, life isn’t worth living...” he chocked, turning his head to wipe the blood dribbling out of his nose on his shoulder which was hard to do with his wrists restrained high above his head.

“Is there anything you can do?” Stiles squeaked. “Find a new mate, maybe?”

“Impossible.” Eren stated, pulling himself upwards by the hold on his chains to make himself more comfortable. “Stiles...promise me something...”

“Anything.”

“If I go rabid. Kill me.” The brunette gritted out through his teeth, tears in his eyes.

“What?!”

“I’ve seen a titan turn crazy from the loss of a mate.” He sobbed, “She killed her mate’s murderer and got involved with such dark magic to resurrect him...it’s not a life that I want, to have to resort to such horrid ways.”

“I’m not going to kill you.” Stiles grunted, “I’m not killing anyone.”

“You might have to.” Eren whimpered. “Self defense you know... the titan turned against her own kind, and so there’s a good chance I’ll turn against you.”

Stiles stared at the bleeding boy slouched against the wall, he suddenly thought about the hunters putting him in this cell, not knowing about what he could do to Eren but something told him that they didn’t care what happened to them; all they were was live stock, they must know about Eren’s state and they certainly must know about the history of titans, they must know their fury is not matched.

Stiles quivered in fear, inching away from the boy.

It’s going to be a long night.

                                                                                   


	19. So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles woke up from his rough night’s sleep he was no longer restrained or in his cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo another chapter  
> not far until the end now  
> sorry for any mistakes and you guys are friggen great!

 

When Stiles woke up from his rough night’s sleep he was no longer restrained or in his cell.

The room around him was white, so white that it hurt to open his eyes since he hadn’t been in direct light no matter if it was artificial or natural for a long time.

Nothing was around his wrists and ankles, the burns and cuts from his cuffs had been treated and no longer stung whenever he moved his body. Slowly raising his head, the brunet looked around the room. He was on a hospital bed with white leather lining the black steel frame, the room was white from the pristine, glistening tiles on the floor, to the acrylic on the walls and finally to the white boards lining the ceiling. Obviously his living conditions were worse than the hunters’, he knew that much but the teenager didn’t expect the hunters’ to have such a futuristic living quarters considering they originated from the past.

 Stiles guessed he was alone in the room due the small amount of noise was coming from his shuffling alone.

“W...a...ter...” A voice from his right croaked out.

Stiles immediately jumped at the voice full of pain. Just from the voice he could tell that the body the voice belonged to hadn’t had any water in a long time.

Stiles squeaked as soon as his honey eyes met another figure on the bed next to his.

“Help...” The figure was deadly pale. His pallor rivalled Tadita’s skin but it wasn’t the skin that caught his attention.

The boy lying on the bed opposite had no legs, instead of legs was a beautiful tail covered in rows of silver and sapphire scales that slowly faded into skin just above his hips, the scales also ran along his shoulders and ribs with just a few sapphire jems on his cheek. By the giant blue fin tipped with silver and webbed skin between his fingers that lazily hung over the side of the bed, Stiles could only think he was some sort of marine creature.

“Oh my...” He jumped from off the bed, sliding off the leather as he flailed his arms like a windmill at the sheer state of the boy. Stiles pushed the boy’s black hair off of his pale face to show the whole of it, looking into the boy’s deep blue eyes, he smiled. “Everything is going to be okay.” He was lying; of course he was. He had no idea where he was and why he was there all he knew was that the hunters’ were behind it.

“Wa...ter” The boy croaked. Stiles decided that from the boy’s broken speech that not only was he dehydrated and possibly dying but may be from another country. Japan most likely.

Stiles picked up the teenager’s hand comfortingly, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles slowly, wincing as he felt the brittle scales that were poking through his skin. The brunet looked around the room to spot a small sink in the corner, blending in with its white surroundings perfectly.

He ran to the sink, grabbing what must’ve been a sick bucket on the way. Running it underneath the tap for a couple of seconds, the teen ran back to the merman’s side.

Blue finger nails pointed to small flakes of skin on either side of his neck above his collar bone that were dried up and twitching helplessly. Stiles guessed that the flaps of skin were the other teen’s gills. Tipping the bucket over the boy’s neck, Stiles stepped back suddenly as the other boy shot up out of his seat, taking deep uneven breaths.

“Thank you.” The boy panted as he brought his hand up to rest over his gills which were now flapping happily from being refreshed. “My name is Haruka Nanase.”

“Stiles Stilinski.” Stiles gulped slightly, trying to get his breath back from being shocked out of his skin.

“Nice to meet you.” Came the unsure reply from the other boy. Yep, he’s definitely unsure on his English.

Stiles tried not to look at the blue fin that was now flicking from side to side but he couldn’t help himself.  “You’re a merman.” He whispered to himself in disbelief.

“Shifter...” Haruka replied with a small nod.

“You’re a shifter?” Stiles replied, talking slow so the boy could understand.

Haruka nodded, lying back down on the table tiredly. His eyes closed as soon as his head hit the pillow below him. “They stop me shifting back.”

“Oh great. You made a friend.”

Stiles’ head shot towards the man standing in the door way. Levi was no longer dressed in a mixture of white and brown that made up his uniform. His clothes were more casual now with a grey, thin jumper and loose jeans finished with a pair of loosely tied boots on his feet.

Haruka immediately hissed as the man’s presence in the room, his chapped lips stretching wide to reveal a set of needle pin teeth that shimmered in the white room’s light.

“Oh calm it mackerel.” Levi hissed back with no emotion, looking at the boy quickly before turning his gaze back to Stiles.

“Where’s Eren?” Stiles asked worriedly, retreating from the man’s footsteps that were closing in on his.

It was only when the man entered the room that Stiles’ thoughts flew to his fellow titan shifter and with his last memories being Eren bleeding out slowly in their cell; the thoughts were plagued with worry.

“Recovering.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Stiles asked quickly, not even caring if the man would shout at him about rank and such.

“I’ve spent all morning with him.” Levi sighed, “He should be okay.”

“You’ve been treating him?” Stiles stepped back, wincing as his thighs met the back of his medical bed.

“Something like that.”

Stiles’ brow creased in confusion; this man did not seem like the medical type. He was more of the ‘hurt and wait for you to die’ kind of man that would leave you with a small but fatal wound and watch the light fade from your eyes all with a smile on his lips.

“He’s always been reckless.” Levi muttered, more to himself as he walked over to a set of metal drawers in the corner of the room, rummaging through them before pulling out a syringe and a bottle.

“Reckless?” Stiles questioned, gulping as he watched the man insert the needle into the bottle, with a small ‘psh’ he drew out the green liquid inside.

“Always jumping into danger, he got eaten one ti-“

Levi immediately stopped.

His body seized in place, looking almost frozen to the spot. He was faced away from Stiles now, his black hair covering his face with his nape exposed due to his undercut.

“You...” Stiles’ started, the thought striking him like a bolt of lightning. “You have your memories. You’re a reincarnation with his past life memories!”

Levi turned with a glare on his face as he stared down the boy who had figured out his secret.

Stiles smirked, remembering their previous conversations. “You’ve let it slip before...you told me you remembered watching a demon rip apart titans...you have your memories...”

Levi gulped, turned and placed the bottle on the metal drawers. He turned suddenly, syringe in hand as he approached the titan shifter.

The merman besides him cowered in fear on the bed, whimpers coming from his withered lips as his hands covered his ocean blue eyes, trying to get over his fear of the man by introducing the theory that if he couldn’t see him no harm could be done.

“It’s funny.” Levi laughed bitterly with a shrug. “Talking about memories...especially since I need yours.”

“Mine?” Stiles gasped, shrinking back in fear as the man approached him.

“The painted titan tried to save you. No doubt she gave you a few presents, right?” Levi smirked as he backed the teenager onto the bed, Levi’s legs coming between the teens as his forearm pushed down on the boy’s chest. Stiles’ struggled, his arms gripping the man’s wrist weakly as Levi overpowered him easily.

Haruka was shaking violently as he rocked back and forth in a foetal position on his bed. Stiles couldn’t blame him; Stiles knew he was practically immobile with no legs and his shift being impossible.

He was tired, so very tired.

So when the needle pierced a vein in his neck, he welcomed the darkness that enveloped him.

 

                                                                                                                                    0o0 

 

 

“Down the hall to the left is-“

“My room. Don’t go in there.” Tadita growled as she pushed past the group to trot down the hall towards a door covered in scratch marks that dug deep into the grain of the wood. Throwing her bags inside, the demoness quickly shut her door and leaned against it with her arms crossed.

“If you value your life.” Jade yawned as she pushed her bag onto the sofa in the open living room. “And your sanity.”

Silvia nodded quickly at the group, letting go of her back pack so it could fall freely to the hard wood floor.  “That’s the number one rule. I wouldn’t go into any of our rooms; this is like a small get away house so there’s lots of dangerous equipment here.”

“So where are our rooms?” Peter asked, massaging his temples to try and reduce the throbbing head ache he had gotten from the flight.

“Any room that doesn’t have a sign on is free.” Cynthia smiled as she sat down on a bar stool in the kitchen, cracking open several books and placing her glasses on her nose. “I would get some rest before we all go out on recon.”

“Recon?” Scott asked as he took a seat next to Jade who had begun to doze off on the sofa, her eyes shut calmly and her lips slightly parted in tiredness.

“I have a few connections within the city.” Silvia shrugged as she placed her other bag on the back of the sofa next to Jade’s head with a thump, waking up the sleeping girl. “I need to ask around to try and find a venue and what they are selling.”

“Selling?” Derek perched up from his seat on the sofa, trying to stop his eyes from closing. “What could they be selling?”

“Well hopefully Stiles.” Silvia shrugged, glancing to the boy’s grandparents. “but other creatures are likely to be there.”

“Wait?” Jade shot up from the sofa, her fatigue forgotten. “You don’t mean we- no. I refuse.”  


“Jade, you spent more than ten years with them...” Runa shrugged as she leaned against the edge of the sofa, Erd closely following her example by sitting on the sofa's arm.

“I refuse.” She crossed her arms across her chest with a huff, shaking her head quickly.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked out loud to the group, grabbing everyone’s attention, “What does she refuse to do?”

Silvia turned her head, her pony tail flicking behind her and grazing Peter’s cheek, making him wince from the harsh whip. “There are three titans who live in this city, two of which are very useful while the other-“

“Hits on me.” Jade finished with a growl coming from her mouth, sharp eye teeth protruding from her plump lips in anger, her freckled cheeks flooding with heated embarrassment. 

“Well you’re a nice looking young woman.” Peter started with a smirk, licking his lips at the girl whose mouth had become slack in shock and a bit of disgust. “Any man would look at you and-“

“It’s a woman.” Tadita giggled from the kitchen, placing a kettle on its stand and clicking its button to heat up.

“Ah...” Peter licked his lips absently. “The other two?”

“Are men.” Silvia confirmed. “And gay.”

Peter stared at the group. “Okay then.”

“And they are all titans?” Lydia asked, looking at Silvia from her spot on the sofa next to Scott.

Silvia only nodded in return, unzipping her bag to pull out a notebook and turned away to walk over to sit besides Cynthia at the breakfast bar, overlooking the busy street below the apartment.

“I thought titans were really rare.” Lydia turned to Runa, the short haired woman chewing her lips worriedly.

“I only know of a few other titans that are alive today...”Runa swallowed and looked around the group. “The armoured titan, the colossal titan, the dancing titan, the painted titan...” She shuddered wincing as Erd gently placed a hand on her arm comfortingly; covering his hand with her own she smiled briefly at her husband. “The last i’m not so sure on...the berserker titan...Eren entered his crystallized state but we don’t quite know what happened when he woke up because when we checked he...he wasn’t there.”

“He was gone?” Derek asked.

“A titan in a different environment to what he is used to would be catastrophic.” Runa gulped, “The shock would send him into a state of panic and when titans panic they can shift. So with no news reports of giants turning cities to rubble it’s likely that-“  
  
“He had been taken by hunters.” Jade frowned. “So hopefully we will find both Eren and Stiles at this auction.”

“And what will you do?” Lydia asked quietly, licking her lips hesitantly as the other red head turned and met her gaze. “Buy them both? I mean, it’s obvious you guys have money but-”

“No.”

Everyone turned to spy Silvia standing in the center of the open plan apartment, absentmindedly twirling a small sai sword between her nimble fingers and then placing it in a belt at the base of her back, and by the smoothness of her actions it was quite obvious she was no stranger to the weapons. “We shall liberate them.” She pulled her hoodie over her swords, turning to pick up a hand gun that was lying on the table besides Silvia’s open bag, pulling back on the bullet chamber to insert a few golden bullets from her pockets. “And all of the creatures that they have taken, by any means necessary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haruka Nanase is from the anime Free! There has been a new title sequence with the water loving boy being a mermaid and i just couldn't help myself because wow i needed more than two titan shifters.


	20. Security

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a huge ReiBert fan so i couldn't help but spread the love of the gay titan shifters   
> School is out for christmas so hopefully more updates and such so i can get this baby done before 2015 
> 
> thank you for all the kudos and comments, you guys are beautiful
> 
> sorry for all the mistakes, my computer decided to eat the first draft...

“I’m not knocking.” Jade whispered, pushing her way through the group so that she was hiding behind Derek, her arms wrapped around her to provide a sense of security.

“I’ll knock.” Silvia offered a small smile to the red head before turning to the red door.

The group had travelled to an apartment building in West Berlin, hoping to gain information from a set of shifters that lived in the city. These were of course titan shifters, some of the few that were still alive from the mass genocide that occurred over one thousand years ago.

Silvia’s knuckles rapped in the door in three rapid motions, leaving the echo to travel down the long hallway and the apartment inside. The group waited patiently for the shifters to appear. Cynthia and Silvia stood as the first line of defence against the three inside, with Tadita closely behind acting as the full second line. Even though Runa said that them being hostile was a small possibility, Silvia didn’t want to take any chances.

The group tensed as footsteps began to close in on the door from inside the apartment that housed some of the most dangerous creatures that ever existed. Silvia looked back at the group with a reassuring smile, frowning as she saw Scott grip Lydia’s hand for comfort as the pounding footsteps got closer and closer.

“Well I’ll be...” A booming voice laughed from behind the door. The door began to echo in a collection of chains rattling against the door. The door opened to reveal a tall blond man with heavy muscles that lined his body, his size both put the group in a state of intimidation and fear due to the light from the apartment being swallowed up by this man. “And here I thought you were dead.”

His giant hand reached for Silvia with a wide smile on his lips, taking the girl into his body with the hold on her hips.

“Not much can keep me down.” The brunette smiled up at the man, walking into the room with the group following close behind her.

The apartment looked lived in and cosy. Two sofas faced each other and were centered in the middle of the apartment with a very colorful rug between them, lying underneath a coffee table.  
A large window ran across the left wall of the apartment, letting the light flood into the room and with the inhabitants of the apartment relying on light, it’s obvious that a window this big is beneficial in providing energy.

“Yeah and don’t I know it.” The blond man chuckled, watching from behind the door as more and more people wondered in, though as soon as his amber eyes landed on the short haired titan shifter his breath hitched.

“Runa...”He whispered, his hand dropping from the handle.

The short haired titan shifter turned her head to look up at the man towering over her. Size clearly wasn’t what made his breath hitch when he spotted Runa because the man clearly towered over the woman. Obviously the man was scared for another reason, even though many emotions were splashed across his face, fear was the most prominent.

“Hello Reiner.” Runa replied, a smile was tugging at the corner of her lips as her hands rose up to settle on the man’s shoulders. “It’s good to see you.”

Reiner visibly relaxed under her touch, letting out the air he had been holding in as he held her gaze.

His fingers shakily came up to rest underneath his bottom lip, his middle finger was in the middle while the two surrounding fingers lay either side, in a three finger salute on his chin.

Runa bowed her head and copied his motions.

“Where’s Bert?” Cynthia asked, trying to dispel the awkwardness that had been cast over the group. “And Ymir?”

Reiner closed the door silently and walked over to the sofa to take a seat opposite Silvia and the small reaper. The rest of the group dotted around the apartment, leaning up against various walls and furniture.

“Ymir is ...out.” Reiner coughed, looking pointedly at Silvia with his eyebrows arched, showing Silvia a hidden message that she seemed to understand due to her sad smile and nod. “Bertle is resting. We were up late last night.” Reiner laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck that was flushing with hot embarrassment.

“I’d say...” Tadita sucked on her teeth in disgust. “It reeks of happiness in here.”

Once Tadita finished her sentence, Derek, Peter, Scott and Jade began to sniff the air. It was true. The apartment absolutely reeked of happiness with a hint of arousal.

“Are you celebrating something?” Erd asked the shifter, resting his arms against the sofa, one on the arm with the other behind his wife with a smile on his face.

Reiner blushed deeply and avoided eye contact with the group of people in his living room. “We...um...” Reiner obviously found it hard to speak around the wide grin on his face that stretched from eye to eye. “We’re engaged.”

Silvia gasped and giggled at the man. “Congratulations!”

It had become apparent that there were certain levels of Silvia’s personality that are unlocked with time. The way she acts around her team or Reiner is in stark contrast to her behaviour around the pack, speaking professionally around the Alpha and his betas obviously meant that they had more to uncover of her.

“Not to be rude or anything...” Jade frowned from the corner of the room. “But...we kinda have a mini shifter that needs help.”

Silvia gasped with a nod, leaning forward towards the blond man with her fingers threaded together between her knees. “We didn’t come here for small talk unfortunately...”

“Yeah I kind of got that with the pack of werewolves in my living room.” Reiner laughed, his eyes flicking from Derek to Peter and to Scott. “Mini shifter? What are we talking about here...?”

“My grandson.” Runa stated simply with a sad smile, “Claudia’s son he’s been kidnapped.”                 

“And you’re in Germany...” Reiner gasped, his hand hesitantly finding Runa’s shoulder. “Survey corps...”

Runa nodded slowly, maintaining eye contact with the man.

“I don’t know much but as you know the auction takes place on the full moon, even though we need sunlight to power our shifts like werewolves need the moon, titans can gain power from the full moon...would this his first shift?” Reiner asked the group.

Derek nodded, his eyes searching the man’s face for any sign of good news.

“Oh Gods no...” Silvia gasped.  “He could kill thousands.” She shook her head with a frown. “Millions if he gets out of Berlin.”

“We’ll come to that when it happens.” Erd spoke up to the male titan shifter, “But we need a venue.”

“Well...” The blond male sighed with a frown playing on his wide mouth. “Rumour has it that it’s at the abandoned orphanage in Ansbach.”

“How do you know?” Lydia asked, small wrinkles appearing in between her brows.

Reiner was hesitant, his fingers twitching nervously before gripping the sofa he was sitting on. “We have connections.” Was all he said before standing up and walking into the kitchen, away from the group.

 

                                                                               -_-_-_-_-

Streams of pain licked the teenager’s body as he regained consciousness, his eyes opened little by little, occasionally lulling back so they were closed as each wave of pain hit him in what felt like a full assault.

“ I wouldn’t sit up just yet.”

The voice was new to Stiles. It wasn’t at all like Levi’s. Levi’s had a sort of harsh undertone that made him want to cry every time the short man spoke, this voice was calming and held what Stiles knew to be a false sense of security due to it being owned by a hunter but in any other situation Stiles would’ve trusted the voice and its owner.

“You’ve had a large dose of a drug.” The man spoke again, short and to the point. “It’s to relax you so we can monitor your memories.”

“Monitor my memories?” Stiles asked sleepily, trying to bring his hand up to rub his eyes but couldn’t due to the heavy weights on his arms, encasing his wrists and tethering him to the bed.

“You are the first.”

Stiles angled his neck to try and find the voice. He was still in the room, Haruka was gone with only a few stray scales and splatters of a strange purple liquid on his bed. Stiles turned to his left to spot a familiar face. The man was sitting in a metal chair by a table, staring intently at him. If Stiles could compare this man to anyone it would be Captain America, hands down; his hair was sun kissed blond and swept to the side so no stray hair was falling over his high cheek bones. He, like Levi, had an undercut which made his hair seem two toned with light blond on top and dirty blond above his nape. His eyes were a shimmering blue that stood out largely against his ivory skin.

He was also in casual clothes; a short sleeved t-shirt left nothing to the imagination as it displayed his muscles proudly through the tight material. Stiles couldn’t help but let his eyes wonder to the man’s right arm where a horrid scar ripped its way around the muscle, it looked as if the arm was messily ripped off and sewn back on due to the ripples of white scar tissue.

“Why do you need my memories?” Stiles asked shakily, looking away from the man’s arm.

“For information.” The blond replied. “We were chased when we obtained you, by a being with a horrid reputation.”

“The Painted Titan...” Stiles couldn’t help the words slip past his chapped lips.

The man raised a bushy eyebrow at the words. “So you know her name.”

Stiles’ remained silent.

“She’s over one thousand years old; she existed in your past lives.” Stiles choked. “Levi has his memories, why don’t you ask him?”

The man let out a throaty chuckle that echoed around the empty white room. “We all have some memories about our past lives, some more than others.” He looked down to a piece of paper on the set of metal drawers besides him. “But some memories are fuzzy leading us to be in the dark about some facts.”

“So you come to a kid who has never met the Painted Titan?” Stiles laughed nervously, turning away from the man to look at the ceiling. “Not a great plan.”

“We have seen the memories she has shared with you.”

Well shit, there goes acting oblivious.

“With your memories we have found out the identity of the Painted Titan.” The man said softly, his finger tapping against the medical drawers. “We have found out that she uses a disguise to mask her identity. By comparing your given memories to your own we have discovered a woman who looks similar in each.”

“What...?” Stiles whispered as he turned back to the man again.

“She likes you, likes you enough to risk her nape.” The man smiled down at Stiles as he stood up to stroll over to the door.  “She’s going to try and rescue you from us and when she does we will be ready. The legendary Painted Titan should fetch for a good billion on the black market.”


	21. Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan

“What does one wear to these things?” Peter asked as he sauntered out of his room and into the living room, where he awkwardly met the petite reaper’s eyes before turning to the dozing red head curled up in the chair.

“A suit and tie...” Jade yawned, stretching out so she was slowly sliding out of the chair making her shirt ride up to show hints of white scar tissue spiralling over her heart. The scar made the werewolf tilt his head in confusion; he was under the impression that everyone within the group had advanced healing so he wasn’t entirely sure how the scar had ended up on her freckly skin.

“Make sure it’s a suit you can run in.” Cynthia advised not even looking up from her book, every so often scribbling a few words and turning the pages. “We do a lot of running.”

“And dodging.” Jade giggled with her eyes closed.

“Dodging?” Peter asked as one of his eyebrows rose in confusion.

“A lot of people would like us better if we were dead.” Cynthia chuckled from her chair running her fingers along the spine of her book before snapping it shut and standing up quickly. “I think I better get ready.” She announced before padding down the hall, her gown flowering wide enough to fill up the hallway with her strides.

Peter watched as she left, confusion dragging his lips down in a frown, a foreign look for the usually smirking wolf. He turned back to Jade with a questioning look on his features.

“We have made many enemies throughout time.” She was getting up as well, her hands brushing down the creases in her trousers. “We have quite the reputation.”

“I’ve never heard of you.” He quipped, his hands coming up from his sides to cross over his chest.

The freckled girl began to laugh as she stepped forward sleepily to rest a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “That’s because we’ve never heard of you. You’re not a threat.” Peter glanced at the nimble fingers on his shoulder, holding back a shriek as he watched her pink finger nails slowly bleed with a black liquid that dribbled down her fingers to slowly construct talon-like nails slowly spouting from the pale fingertips. “Because if you were a threat, you’d be dead.” She giggled.

Peter turned to watch her walk down the hall, his eyes falling to her bare feet where he found another scar resting on her pale skin. It was pink in color and reminded him of his old burn marks before he healed. One thing was for sure, Jade must have been human at some point in her life.

“I told Derek to not wear anything he’s attached to, if we need your wolves your clothes will take a hit.”

Peter turned to come face to face with Silvia coming out of her room as she placed pearl earrings in her lobes. Her chocolate curls were up in a bun that sat on top of her head with no stray hairs whatsoever falling over her rosy cheeks. Her dress was long and hugged her muscled curves until her knees where if flowered out to the floor.

“Can you run in that?” Peter asked as he eyed up the midnight blue dress.

“If there is a reason to run I can always make the dress more appropriate, after all... I need to hide my weapons somewhere.”   She smirked and pulled up the skirt to show the werewolf daggers attached her calves and guns on her inner thighs.

Peter shook his head with a smile. “Runa said you were all special; why not use your abilities?”

Silvia’s smile dropped from her glossy lips, her gaze turning to the floor not once looking up again. “I haven’t used my abilities in a long time. Only bits...the healing, the knowledge... have you ever been so scared of what you can do? Holding back just in case you’re not strong enough to contain the monster within? I rely on these...” She gestured to her skirt. “Because I don’t want to let that part of me out anymore.”

Peter stared at the girl, nodding in agreement at her words; when he was healing he let his wolf out in hopes that with more wolf than man he could heal and ever since then he had been hesitant to shift because the wolf inside his soul no longer had any restrictions.

“What are you?” He whispered, not entirely sure if he wanted to be heard by the girl or not.

Silvia gave the werewolf a small smile before turning to walk down the hall into Tadita’s room, her footing not once faltering in her large heels. “That, my friend, is debatable.” She chuckled before knocking on the scratched door that locked the demon away from everyone else before entering the room.

Peter sighed and turned back to the clock that hung above the fireplace. Its rusted edges presented the time and showed the werewolf that there was only a few hours left until it was time to enter the crumbling orphanage to rescue his nephew’s mate and with the information he had gained from the reaper and ...whatever Jade was, he wasn’t looking all too forward to going on an adventure that resembles their previous ones because he simply wasn’t in the mood to get shot at today.

_-_-_-_-_-

 

“Please lift your arms.”

Stiles did as the small blond boy told him to do; tiredly lifting his right arm while his left one was still pointing towards the shower wall with his palm flat against the white tiles like he was told to do.

The blond boy proceeded to wash the teenager down by rubbing a cloth over his naked skin, biting his lip as he saw the light green and yellow bruises that littered his battered body. Looking outside of the cubicle to see if anyone was looking, the shorter of the two dug into his white trouser pockets to pull out a small glass vile.

“Here.”

Stiles turned to look down at the blue eyed blond and froze when he felt a cold object being forced into his hand. Stiles must have looked too confused because the boy began to elaborate on what the object was.

“It’s a vile I bought a couple of months ago from a friend of mine.” He whispered his voice slightly drowned out by the low hiss of the shower head in his hand and the running water of all the stalls that contained the hunters live stock. “It gives energy...it will keep you going.”

Stiles looked from the vile in his hand to the teenager looking up at him, nibbling at his bottom lip in thought. He had only met the teenager just above twenty minutes ago when he and a freckled boy came in to collect himself and Eren to wash them for auction; he wasn’t sure whether he should trust the boy.

“Please.” The blond pleaded. “I do not wish to hurt you.”

“But you’re a hunter.” Stiles grunted, turning back to face the wall. “From what I’ve seen in my short stay here is that all you want to do is make money.”

The boy looked sad. His wide shimmering blue eyes closed slowly and looked to the floor with a frown. “I’m not like them, please...it will give you and Eren strength which you will need; if the Painted Titan is coming after you then she will try and break you out and for an escape you will need energy...please...”

Stiles looked the boy up and down, one eyebrow arched as he made the decision to trust the boy and to pocket the vile. “What’s your name, kid?” Stiles whispered as he turned back to face the wall as the small blond boy wiped down his back.

“Armin.”

Stiles decided that if he didn’t die after drinking the water then he had made yet another friend.

_-_-_-

The house must’ve been beautiful when it was new.

There was around about three stories to the house though it was undecided considering the vast field of weeds that crept up the chipped bricks of the house and towards the black tiles that lay in rows on the roof, making the house look like it had scales to keep it safe from harm.  
Rows of stairs ran around the house and towards three arches where lanterns were pinned as a way to show guests the way to the auction hall.

“Okay...the minute we are in there...” Silvia whispered as she looked around the group while pulling her wrap closer to her body.  “There is no going back.”

Derek sucked in a shaky breath as he watched countless well known hunters walk past their small group. They too were all in suits and ball gowns which just goes to show how big of an auction this is if they were willing to dress up out of their comfort zone of boots and leather. 

“Will they know what we are?” Jade asks from besides him. The girl was a sight; her hair was curled and cascaded down her back like a flowing waterfall of honey, her emerald green dress cut off at her knees and flowed outwards with netting. However, for about the whole ride to the house she was complaining about being cold so her strapless dress was covered in an assortment of coats given from Runa and Erd.

“Depends who they have on the door.” Cynthia frowned from underneath her thick scarf that hung down by her calves where her black gown also ended. “Could be a shifter with a sense of smell...”

“Or a creature with special eye sight.” Tadita chimed in, pursing her blood red lips that matched her tight red dress perfectly.

“What kind of eye sight?”  Lydia asked with her voice full of discomfort as she tried to rearrange herself in the ocean blue dress Silvia had lent her.

“Like robot eyes?” Scott asked as he looked from person to person within the group.

“More like reaper eyes.” Runa frowned glancing at Cynthia who was looking down at the ground sadly. “A lot have been going missing lately.”

“Everyone ready?” Silvia interrupted the flow of conversation as she started to climb the stairs with a few clicks of her heels.

Everyone nodded hesitantly but followed the brunette none the less.

When they reached the grand entrance there was a line that was made up of only a few people.  There were no tickets to this auction so the only way to create a line was to have something on the doors to check everyone, to make sure that everyone entering was human and if there was something...they were screwed.

“Relax.” Silvia grunted as she watched Scott’s eyes flash yellow nervously. “Everything will be fine.”

The group tried to maintain their whimpers of horror and sympathy as they came to the door. Two figures were forced to sit hunched over and crouched with a hunter holding up their heads with a harsh grip on their hair. Their hands were tied behind their back and chained to the floor to keep them in place.

“Oh god...” Cynthia whispered as she was brought into Jade’s chest with a sweep of her arm.

“Reapers...” Tadita gulped, whispering to the group.

“Well!” The hunter shouted, pulling on the reaper’s blood red hair to force him to look at the group of people. The reaper had eyes much like Cynthia’s; with an inner ring of acidic yellow and an outer ring of toxic green framed by wire glasses that sat on bloodied skin.  “Are they human?!” he growled tugging harder on the lump of hair in his hands.

The man on the ground whimpered from the harsh tug and let his eyes look across the group, only to widen as his chapped lips parted to speak.

“These creatures are horrid aren’t they?”

The group tried to not look surprised as they heard the words pass Silvia’s lips, after all they were supposed to detest all things supernatural and anything close to sympathy would simply get them caught.

The hunter sniggered at her words and laughed. “A woman with taste... I like that.”

Silvia’s smile showed obvious distaste with the way her teeth came out slight to hold back a comment full of snark. “One would be lucky if these creatures never see the light of day.” She turned her gaze directly to the red reaper who was smiling slightly up at her. “I would hope they were not _ready_ for an _escape_...”

“They’re...”the red reaper smiled slightly up at the brunette, “Human...”

Silvia smirked as she walked over to the guard, placing her gloved hand around him so it was placed on the small of his back, her nimble fingers tracing patterns into his shirt making him squirm. “Would you get the door for me...I’m not as strong as you...” She giggled.

“O-Of course!” The hunter let go of the reaper’s hair and ran up the small set of steps to the door to push it open.

Silvia took this as the window to face her back to the reaper, opening her palm to reveal a small key that looked like it would fit into the cuffs around his wrists. “Aren’t I glad to see you?” The reaper sighed with a smile revealing shark like teeth. The group of girls came up instinctively to surround the brunette as she knelt by his bound hands to pass him the key. “I thought I’d die in here.”

“Any longer and you would have.” Silvia whispered, looking away from the man on the floor so it looked like she was talking to the group. “You will be free by tonight, I hope.” 

“Good, I don’t think Ronnie could take any more...” The man whispered as he turned his head to look at the other reaper who was blond and pale with dried blood encrusted from his nose to his lips.

“Princess!” The hunter called from the door.

The brunette visibly tensed at the name, sucking on her bottom lip in annoyance she turned with a fake smile plastered on her face. “Coming!”

“What the Hell did I just see?” Peter groaned from his spot next to his nephew.

“She does this all the time.” Tadita smirked. “She does what she must...” The demoness sighed and tapped her bottom lip with her sharp black nails. “She’s acting like a demon more and more each day. I’m so proud...”

Scott slowly looked between his alpha and his friends. “Are you sure about this?” He asked with a frown, peering up at Derek so he didn’t have to look at the reapers on the floor in a heap as he strolled past. “We could die...”

“Anything for Stiles.” Derek frowned, his eyes looking around the crumbling houses exterior to look for any hunters listening in on their conversation. “I don’t want to lose him.”  
  
“Neither do I.” Scott growled, only stopping when he remembered where he was. “But Stiles wouldn’t want us taken and sold or even worse...” Scott turned his head to nod to the hunter that was opening the door, smiling and drunkenly looking at Silvia’s retreating back.  “Killed.”

“Anything for Stiles.” Derek repeated.

The group were finally in the auction room.

The hall was large with many levels made accessible by the grand stair case that twisted and turned to the many floors, the outside may have been crumbling and paint peeling but the inside was covered in decorations, tapestries and paint littered the walls making it a beautiful sight.

But the group’s eyes were not on the decor: for in rows and columns around the hall were capsules made of glass, each with figures hunched over inside.

“What is that?” Lydia asked out loud as she trotted up to a capsule that held a boy about her age with snow white hair that fell over his face. “He looks so weak...”

Silvia looked at the boy with a frown on her lips, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “It’s a...” She trailed off, trying to get a good look at the boy. “Oh god.” She gasped.

“What?” Derek asked coming up besides the girls to look at the brunette’s face in panic at her tone. “What is he?”

“A...” She gasped, gliding around the tube to get a better look at the boy’s face that was pressed up against the side of the glass, his eyes half open in fatigue. His eyes were what made the girl gasp because they were different; his left eye was consumed with black with only a single hoop of blood red, thick veins ran across his left cheek to the side of his face to brush his ear. His other eye was normal, just a simple grey eye that was stuck to the floor.

“Ghoul.” She gasped.

“Ghoul?” Scott frowned. “Are they bad?”

“They eat human flesh.” Silvia gulped, placing her hand up against the glass where the boy placed his own hand. “They must be starving him.”

“So when he gets out-” Peter growled, “When we let him out, will he kill us?”

“There will be plenty of bodies for him to eat when we’re done.” Tadita laughed.

“No way...” Erd gasped as he strolled over to the capsule opposite the Ghoul’s to stare up at the figure suspended by his arms that were held above his head.  “They exist...”

“Mermaids.” Jade smiled up at the blue merman with his head lulling back tiredly, his tail was pushed up against the glass and flinching with every tap on the glass made by smirking buyers.

“They’re quite rare...” Runa frowned up at the merman as she spied a blossoming bruise on his cheek.

“Isn’t everything here?”

The group turned to spot a hunter striding towards them with his arms crossed over his chest. “We only deal with the best you see...the rarer the more people are willing to pay.”

“Is that right?” Silvia spoke, leaning up against the capsule of the merman, “Well I’m looking for a new slave you see. Fast regenerative properties so they don’t bleed out after every punishment.” She emphasized this statement with a click of her tongue and an eye roll. “And possibly warm skinned so they can heat my bed at night...do you have anything that fits my requirements, I am willing to pay anything.” She smirked.

“Well...” The hunter smirked back at the brunette, his hand coming out to brush the girl’s cheek. “We have something that fits your exact requirements; the showing has just ended in fact.”

“And what would be the creature?” Silvia giggled.

The hunter leaned over to brush his lips against the girl’s ear, letting her release a gasp that was well acted on her part. “Titan.”

Silvia smirked, her eyes opening and from over the hunter’s shoulder Derek swore he saw a flash of yellow in the one eye he could see.

“Perfect.” She growled.

Then shit hit the fan as Stiles would say.

-o-o-

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Stiles asked as he was pushed down the hallway away from the stage he was just paraded around.

“I’m fine.” Eren replied breathlessly as he lent against the wall to cough harshly into his fist, whimpering when he felt a spurt of liquid pass his lips.

Stiles gasped and looked over his shoulder to spy blood bubbling over his finger tips. “You’re not fine!”

“I’ll be fine...” he whimpered, collapsing against the wall. “I just need...exposure to Levi...”

Stiles frowned when he felt the hunter behind him growl in frustration; he needed to get back to his cell. With a small huff the teenager lent down to scoop Eren up into his arms, wincing as he felt the temperature of the other teen’s skin drop.

“I’ll be fine...” Eren trailed off as his head lulled against Stiles’ chest.

As soon as they were in their cell Stiles propped the bleeding boy up against the rusted wall to dig into his pockets to pull out the vile that the blond boy had given him earlier. “C’mon Eren...” Stiles muttered to himself as he unscrewed the top to slip some of the liquid into the boy’s mouth only to put the rest in his own. “Eren...?” Stiles slapped the boy’s face gently.

No change. Eren was out cold and his breathing was becoming more ragged and shallow.  
If there was a rescue coming his way he really needed them to hurry up because Eren couldn’t last much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> such a long wait i'm sorry!
> 
> Hopefully only a few more chapters until the end!
> 
> so...yeah those of you who watch anime and stuff may have recognized yet another supernatural creature I have included in the auction.   
> Kaneki Ken is the protagonist of a wonderful series called Tokyo Ghoul and my gawd its good.
> 
> sorry for any errors and such and thank you for your comments and kudos ^^ you guys are great.


	22. A Titan's lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Of course she will.” Erwin backed up with a smirk. “As soon as her steam kicks in, she’ll be fine.” The blond pulled his thumb back, making a click come from the gun resting in his hand. “You’re going to be worth a fortune.” He growled squeezing the trigger.

They were running.

In a matter of ten seconds, Silvia had knocked out (or killed; there was a lot of blood) the hunter by a series of sharp jabs to his throat and spine. After the thump of the hunter’s body landing on the floor bounced around the walls everyone turned round to find the group standing over the body.  After a moment of awkward silence, it became a blur. Derek wasn’t really sure who pushed him to run up the spiral stair case but whoever it was saved his life, because if he was still standing there a bullet would have been buried into his skull.

“Where are we going?” Cynthia asked, not sounding an ounce out of breath after running down a series of halls.

“I’m not sure.” Jade growled in anger. “Would’ve been nice to be lead to the cell, Silvia, before sending this place into overdrive.”

Silvia sniggered at her place up front. “The guy gave me the creeps.” She giggled, turning round a sharp corner only to skid to a stop, turning around to push Lydia and Scott back around the corner.

“What is it?” Derek whispered from his spot behind his beta and the banshee.

“Two hunters.” Silvia stated before slowly reaching down to her ankle, lifting up her dress to reveal two handguns. Taking them both in her hands, she pressed her back against the wall, her breathing becoming more faint and quiet. “Only come out when I say.” She ordered before turning around the corner sharply.

Between the two gunshots fired, the group heard a mixture of grunts and hisses of pain before the click of high heels echoed down the hallway.

“Come on.” Silvia called out to the group from around the corner.

Silvia’s team appeared immune to the sight of two men bleeding out on the floor because when they rounded the corner they didn’t even turn their heads in the slightest.

“Where to now?” Derek asked impatiently, turning his head away from the hunter whose light was slowly escaping his eyes. “We can’t just wonder the halls looking for Stiles and hope to find him. They know we’re here. They’ll probably kill him to spite us.”

“I know.” Silvia growled in return.  “I’m trying my hardest.”

“Not hard enough!” Derek snapped.

“Watch what you’re saying, dog.” Tadita was quickly at Silvia’s side, her claws slowly protruding out of her black finger nails. The hallway began to get darker, the light bulbs that lined the ceiling slowly fizzing and smashing with her anger.

Runa rolled her eyes as the group quarreled; Lydia was now insulting the demoness which was a dangerous place to tread. Scott stayed out of it, hiding behind Peter as the older of the two smirked and crossed his arms to watch the fight.

“Honey...” Erd gently touched the blonde’s arm, running his fingers lovingly across her elbow. “It’s time.”

“But...it’s been so long.” She tried to reason, whispering to her husband which was hard due to the insults bouncing around the group.

“It’s time.” Erd repeated with a smile.

Runa nodded reluctantly. Titans- like werewolves- can signal their tribe but not with a howl with-

The group turned their heads in disbelief, their mouths opening slightly in awe as Runa sang a song with a voice that the angels of Heaven would envy.

-_-_-

“Eren!”

The long haired brunette was unresponsive as Stiles shook him harshly, of course it had started off softly but he needed force now because Eren’s breathing had began to get shallow, his lips turning purple and white at the edges as his body temperature became lower.

“Eren...please...”

Stiles began to whimper as he hugged the frail boy to his chest, running his thumb across his neck comfortingly.

That’s when he heard it.

The notes had met his ears and made him suddenly stop crying. He couldn’t explain it but the words spoke to him in a way that made him think that everything would be okay; the song was soothing and made him physically relax.

Eren began to cough in his arms. The brunette parted his lips and brokenly began to match the song and every time blood came out with the beautiful notes, Stiles wiped the drops away with his thumb giving color to his pale lips as the blood crusted over. It seemed like second nature to Eren. The boy must’ve been borderline unconscious but as soon as those words echoed to their cell he met them with his own.

“Eren?” Stiles whispered when he saw the brunette’s eyes flicker behind his eyelids.

“She’s coming.” Was all that passed his blood stained lips before going limp in Stiles’ arms.

-_-_-

“What the hell was that?” Peter asked as he turned to the titaness who had remained quiet until she began to sing.

“You have howling.” The blonde smiled shyly. “We have songs.”

“And you couldn’t have done that earlier?” Peter growled steeping towards the titaness only to come face to face wither husband.

“How would you like it if I were to kill all of your pack and then make you howl for them?” Erd scowled at the werewolf.

Peter shrank back slightly. If the group around him smelt sadness and loss they didn’t mention it. Peter understood. After the fire and hospital, Peter was afraid to howl simply because he was afraid that no one would answer, rubbing in the fact that all of his pack was no longer alive.

Runa looked over her husband’s shoulders to spy the demoness looking off down the hall. “Did you get where that came from?”

The black haired woman nodded. Sucking on her sharp fangs, she began to shake her head. “But that didn’t sound like Stiles. It sounded like-“

“Eren.”

Behind them stood the tall blond hunter from the attack on Beacon Hills Manor. His hair was slightly messy and was no longer combed over smoothly in a neat sheet of blond hair.

“Erwin.” Silvia spat.

Runa retreated behind her husband, his arms coming to rest on the small of his back so she could grip them for comfort.

“It seems that everything has turned out beautifully.” The captain America look-a-like smirked as he strode toward the group slowly and confidently. “I’m going to have not only three titans, but three werewolves.”

The blond reached behind to his back only to reveal a small black hand gun. “And I’m going to start by obtaining the titan of myths and legends.” The blue eyed blond point his gun directly at Silvia, her face twisting in surprise.

“Excuse me?” She shrieked, the grip on her own guns tightening.

“It all fits.” Erwin smirked. “You’re in both of the boy’s memories and in some of my own may I add.”

Silvia swallowed and began to step back in fear of the man. Her lips quivering as her eyes became fixed on the weapon pointed at her chest.

“Titans are some of the strongest shifters that have ever lived...” Erwin let out a bitter laugh. “You can heal from being shot, right?”

“You’re a titan?”Derek hissed at the brunette, his eyes looking away from the blond that wanted to sell him then back to Silvia. “The Painted Titan?!”

“Now is not the time, Derek.” Cynthia frowned, her blue tendrils that decorated her face beginning to glow into a lighter blue making her pale skin glow. The reaper had her knee's bent, crouched in a position that made it look like she was going to pounce, like a big cat onto it's prey.

The werewolf growled at the reaper, his claws unsheathing from his fingertips as a defense, though he wasn’t sure who from anymore, the man currently holding a gun or the brunette that is standing in front of the gun.

“Shoot me.” Silvia responded shortly.

“Silvia-“ Tadita started, only to get cut off from the brunette herself.

“Tadita. No.” She looked back briefly at the group. Fear was not presented on her face, her features were emotionless. “I’ll be alright.”

“Of course she will.” Erwin backed up with a smirk. “As soon as her steam kicks in, she’ll be fine.” The blond pulled his thumb back, making a click come from the gun resting in his hand. “You’re going to be worth a fortune.”  He growled squeezing the trigger.

Lydia screeched as she watched the bullet penetrate through the brunette’s chest, piercing her right lung easily, possibly breaking one of her ribs from the close range. Lydia was the only one to act out of surprise. Scott remained quiet next to her, shuffling to stand in front of her in hopes of shielding her. Peter was unsure what to do. He himself did not want to get shot but he also wanted to help the girl that was slowly sinking to her knees, a grotesque crimson rose flourishing on the front of her chest. Derek wasn’t sure what to do as well, his fingers twitched as he watched the girl kneel on the floor, her bullet wound red and bleeding.

Bleeding...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW
> 
> i'm sorry for the long wait, hopefully only a couple of more updates until this thing is finished
> 
> thanks for all the kudos and comments, and just for reading it in general you guys are wonderful!
> 
> For Runa's song, I kind of pictured her singing LaLa's lullaby from the anime d-grayman
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KbiFSfj_BcA
> 
> ...this song made me cry in the anime my lord...


	23. Drip Drip Drip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though his thoughts were pierced by a sound that closely resembled a chain saw and by the look on Levi's face, he knew that the wielder of the weapon was bad news.

There was no steam.

There was no sign of the white tendrils floating out of the girl. No sign of recovery at all; the wound kept on dripping with blood, the crimson liquid slowly trickling down Silvia’s back, rising and dipping with each one of her ribs.

“Silvia...?” Scott started stepping forward towards the girl, not even caring if the hunter shot him now. After all, Scott had been shot before so he could take a bullet but Silvia looked like she was weak, crumbling under the weight of the pain her body was riddled with.

“Get away.” The brunette replied through gritted teeth, her hand coming away from her wound in her chest showing briefly her blood encrusted hand. “It’s dangerous.”

“You’ve been shot.” Lydia whimpered, wanting to do something-anything to help the girl who had been so nice to her over the last couple of days.

“Where is the steam?!” Erwin growled, stomping towards Silvia with the clicking of his boots echoing down the hall way until he was standing in the pool of the brunette’s blood. “Where is it?” He shouted, raising his hand and striking Silvia across the head roughly with the handle of the gun making the girl hit the floor so she was lying on her side.

She didn’t even whimper, biting her lips to silence her screams so she couldn’t give the blond standing over her the satisfaction.

“Are you holding out?!” Erwin screamed, “Is that it? Are you stopping your healing so you won’t be worth anything?!”

Derek looked from Silvia to Tadita. The demoness was watching with no emotion, watching as her friend was on the floor and bleeding out. “I’ve read what you can do.” Derek whispered, keeping a careful eye on the hunter that was now pulling Silvia up by her hair and titan killer or not...no one needed this much pain. “You can kill him easily.”

Tadita nodded, her rouge lips pursing oddly. “That I can.” She replied shortly. “Plan of action, Silvia?” the demon asked to the girl on the floor, talking calmly as if Silvia was standing right in front of her like normal.

Silvia turned her head slightly, wincing at the hunter’s grip on her bun. She let out a blood stained smile, the red liquid staining her usual pearly white teeth.  “Continue the mission. By any means necessary.”

Derek’s eyebrows flew up into his hair line as he felt Tadita grab his right wrist while Jade gripped his left, dragging him down the hallway. “We can’t just leave her!” Derek tried to turn his head, only catching glimpses of Lydia and Scott being lead by Cynthia while Peter followed reluctantly behind Erd and Runa whose head was hanging lowly and sadly.

“She’s not healing!” Scott added, pulling away from the small reaper’s grip. “She needs help.”

“She will be fine.” Jade gritted through her teeth as if she knew it was a lie and couldn’t even speak the words. “We can get away while he’s distracted with her. This way we have a better chance to rescue Stiles and get out alive.”

It was true. The hunter hadn’t even noticed them leaving; he was too focused on the girl that he was gripping the hair of.

The group shuddered and whimpered as they heard Erwin growl with frustration, his patience wearing thin.

“Let’s see how well you can heal with a bullet through your head, you monster.”

The hunter’s words were paired with a gunshot and by the sounds of a thump hitting the blood stained rotten floor...the group guessed that the Painted Titan was no more as Lydia screamed.

-_-_-

“Help me!”

Stiles was past being worried now; Eren was becoming paler by the minute and steam was now escaping from his nose, ears and mouth. Stiles’ hoped it wasn’t because his insides were slowly being destroyed but nothing ever went Stiles’ way.

“Someone please! He’s dying!” Stiles pulled the limp boy closer, pulling Eren's face into his neck and hugging him close, wincing as he felt the warm trickle of steam against his skin.

He didn’t know the boy to the extent of how he knew Scott but Stiles couldn’t explain the connection he had to the other titan. However, bond or not, Stiles would’ve held any dying person in his arms because no one deserves to die alone.

Suddenly, a thought hit the teenager. Taking off the rags he called a hoodie, he laid Eren’s head down on top of the make shift pillow and strode over to the cell door, peering through to see an empty corridor with wallpaper burnt and peeling along the walls.

“Levi!” Stiles screamed through the rusty bars of the door’s window.

Levi was the boy’s mate, hopefully if Eren got some contact from the man he would be able to recover enough for Silvia to fix him up like she did with Derek...though he predicted it was going to be hard to get the hunter into the cell.

“Levi! Help!” Stiles shouted again, rattling the bars to create more noise to gain the man’s attention.

Stile’s was just about to give up until he spotted a tuft of black hair rounding the corner, blood drying into the hunter’s uniform.

“What do you want, brat?” The short man spat, crossing his arms to glare up at the boy. “I’ve got bigger things to deal with.” he gritted through his teeth, his head turning around every couple of seconds as if to see if something was behind him.

The titan shifter gulped, sniffing slightly as he glanced back at Eren whose face had become covered by his long brown hair. “It’s Eren...” He whispered.

The teenager was a little bit surprised as he watched a stray bit of sadness and fear fly into the grey, seemingly emotionless until then, eyes of Levi.

“Get away from the door.” The hunter whispered, taking out a set of keys and pushing one of them into the rusty lock on the door.

Stiles did what he said. He ran back to the brunet’s side and gripped his hand, gasping at the cold touch against his warm hands.

Levi was into the cell like a flash, running round to Eren’s other hand and gripping it tightly in his hand, brushing the knuckles with his thumb and then bringing them up to his lips to whisper against the pale skin.

“What happened to him?” Levi whispered, his cold and tough exterior seemingly gone and replaced by a soft and vulnerable looking man.

Stiles was unsure what to say; he knew that Levi had most of his memories and he knew that he remembered Eren but he was unsure if he remembered how he and the older titan shifter were in their past life.

“He came in from the auction like this.” Stiles swallowed thickly, not even looking the man in the eye in case he saw past his lies because after all, Eren had been like this for days now, slowly deteriorating. “He’s been unconscious since we came back, his pulse is getting slower.”

“I don’t need this...” Levi grumbled under his breath, his other hand coming to rest on the back of his neck, scratching at his cravat.

Stiles tried not to look but something caught his attention. On the man’s pulse point rested a small purple hole, it looked as if he had been bitten or a needle had pierced his skin and quite often if the colour of the small mound was anything to go by.

“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t need it either.” Stiles quipped before he could stop himself.

Levi let out a small huff of amusement at Stiles’ comment. “I suppose he doesn’t.”

Stiles stared at Levi weirdly.  Any other time the man would’ve hit or smacked him but he didn’t. He could now see a glimpse of what the old Levi must’ve been like, the Levi from over one thousand years ago that the other titan shifter fell head over heels for.

Looking back down at Eren, Stiles only hoped that Silvia would hurry up bringing Derek with her because damn, he needed his mate.

Though his thoughts were pierced by a sound that closely resembled a chain saw and by the look on Levi's face, he knew that the wielder of the weapon was bad news.

-_-_-_-

“It came from down here.” Tadita announced as she trotted down the hall, not once looking back at the group and not once looking back for her friend, in fact none of the group had. None of them had looked back for their leader, none of them had looked back hopeful to see their friend alive and well.

The friend they lived and fought with.

Derek looked briefly back over his shoulder for what seemed to be the fiftieth time since he heard the gunshot, he was unsure of Silvia’s abilities but he knew she had rapid healing due to no bruises forming after being hit. Obviously those abilities were titan abilities due to her unmasking of her being the Painted titan.

He still expected her to be behind them, or preferably in front of them; he didn’t feel right following a demon.  He knew little of demons but what he knew was terrible. They were creatures that lived with no remorse, no loyalties. They lived for souls-their food that they ripped out of humans and supernatural creatures with little compassion.

“After we get Stiles we will need to release the creatures in the house.” Tadita announced, “While Cynthia, Grell and Ronald collect the souls of the...people lost.”

The group bowed their heads sadly as they trotted down the hall in search of Stiles, hoping that they wouldn’t lose anyone else.

But their hopes were shattered instantly by Lydia’s scream.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only a couple more chapters to go!  
> ...hopefully
> 
> Thank you for commenting and kudos-ing(...? its a word now) 
> 
> you guys are great! Thank you reading.


	24. Shall we play?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The red reaper enters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're wondering about the chapter title, it's named after a phrase Grell says in the anime he belongs to 'Black Butler'   
> its a great anime like wow it gives a great spin on what is good and evil as well as diving into English history with taking a spin on the infamous killer Jack the ripper.

“Lydia...?” Stiles whispered as his eyes stayed glued to the cell door that was temptingly open, making the boy wonder if he could easily walk out while Levi was distracted with Eren...however the growls from a chainsaw’s engine made him rethink his plans.

“What is that?” He whispered to the hunter, his eyes not leaving the door just in case the wielder was to walk through and slaughter all three of them like some cliché horror movie.

“The Crimson Reaper.” Levi gulped, his eyes looking from Eren to the door. “I was hoping that they weren’t loose yet.”

“They?” Stiles asked, looking back to the hunter to find him pulling the unconscious brunet into his arms, cradling his head lovingly.

“Reapers.” Levi said simply. “We caught them a couple of years ago collecting souls on a war front.”

Stiles retreated slightly from the man, his hand pulling away from Eren’s cold one. “As in the grim reaper?” Stiles squeaked.

Levi only nodded, his cheek rubbing against the top of the weak brunet's head.

Okay, demons were one thing but reapers...that’s a shocker. Stiles had always thought that a being that ferried your souls to the next life sounded too weird to be true.

“Wait...” Stiles turned towards the door again to try and focus on the sound. The chainsaw could still be heard, its engine was only an angry hum now accompanied with clicks of heels. “Whose soul is the reaper collecting?”

Someone had died. He knew a banshee’s scream, after all he couldn’t get Lydia’s out of his head ever since Allison died even through the haze of unconsciousness he could still hear her.

Levi’s eyes widened, his nimble fingers flying towards Eren’s neck where he kept them still for a second until he started shaking uncontrollably, sobs beginning to wrack his body as he buried his face into where his fingers had been just before.

Stiles didn’t need to ask whose soul needed taking.

Suddenly a shiver trickled down his spine as he heard the door to the cell creak open.

“Hello, boys.” A pitchy British voice laughed.

-_-_-

“Who did you see?” Derek demanded to know as he shook Lydia lightly by the grip on her shoulders.

“I...I...” Lydia’s eyes were creased as she tried to battle confusion, she didn’t know the boy she saw. “I don’t know who he is...”

“Describe him to us.” Jade offered, shrugging at the banshee. “Maybe he is just another prisoner.”

“Brunet.” Lydia closed her eyes, trying to recall other details on the boy. “Eyes...they look blue yet green...tanned skin...his hair looked long...”

“Cynthia...” Tadita looked down at the reaper, her slim eyebrows raised as if she knew something but wasn’t going to tell.

The reaper nodded, closing her eyes and pursing her lips as the markings underneath her eyes started to glow, the patterns that flowed down her cheeks, shoulders and arms followed suit until the disks on her palms began to pulsate and rotate. With a flash of light a book appeared in her grasp, it looked old and covered in a layer of dust which flew when she opened it.

“Let’s see...” She whispered, flicking through the pages that were filled with names and dates until she got to a double page that was only half filled in. “Oh...”

“Who is it?” Erd asked, not wanting his worries to be confirmed.

Cynthia bit her lip and looked up from her book, tears pooling in her bi-coloured eyes. “Eren.”

-_-_-

Stiles looked up at the reaper from his spot next to Eren on the floor. Everything about him was red. His long red hair flowed down to his thighs, clean and not at all laced with any dirt or knots. His glasses were perched on the end of his nose so he was forced to look down on them all even more than he had to. The glasses were held on by a chain, either side of the frame were little skulls followed by an array of green beads.  
His attire resembled the fashion of one hundred years ago; his blood soiled shirt was covered by a black waistcoat and was also tucked into black trousers that hid blood red heels with a black lip, around his neck was a tie of sorts: a red striped bow. He wore his coat in the oddest fashion; what seemed to be a woman's coat was shrugged off his shoulders so it bunched at his elbows. Stiles mused that with the way he wore his coat, it would be hard to wield such a weapon such as the red chainsaw in his hand, adorned with gold swirls along its blade.

“Hello boys.” The reaper smiled revealing a row of shark-like teeth, making Stiles shrink back in fear. He wasn’t sure how reapers worked, he thought they had scythes to collect souls but all this reaper had was a chainsaw and a grin that rivaled a demon's. “Mind if I do my job for a second?” he giggled, trotting forward to stand over the brunet that was being hugged by Levi.

Levi shook his head and slowly looked up to the man. “I’m not letting you take him.”

The reaper sighed and licked his lips for a second, rolling his eyes in frustration. The reaper placed his chainsaw down on the floor next to Levi’s thigh, its engine still humming. “Was I given a choice when you took Ronald and me?” His voice was low and his green and yellow eyes never once left Levi’s cold grey ones.

The hunter didn’t respond he just hugged Eren tighter.

“You don’t get a choice now. You’re a hunter. You hunt.” The reaper stood back up, his hand reaching for his chainsaw as he did. “I’m a reaper. I reap the souls of those who have died.”

The man dressed in red didn’t look at Stiles or Levi as he kicked the small hunter to the side of the cell with ease.

Levi’s grunt was closely followed by a scream of protest and a gargle of blood as the reaper plunged the rotating teeth of the chainsaw into Eren’s chest.

-_-_-

“You can get his soul back, right?” Erd asked, breathing heavily as he ran up alongside Cynthia.

The young reaper faltered, her face becoming screw up as she closed her eyes and sighed. “I’m not sure.” She whimpered, trying to keep up with the demoness running in front of the group and leading them to the cell holding Stiles. “It depends...”

“On what?” Lydia asked curiously, after all she was a banshee and from what it seemed like, reapers and banshees go hand in hand, figuratively speaking.

“Before a soul can be taken the reaper needs to watch the cinematic record of the person. Watching their life from their perspective to judge whether they go to Heaven, Hell, Purgatory or if they should stay alive.”

“Their life flashes...before their eyes.” Peter mumbled to himself, everything now making sense.

“That makes so much sense.” Scott voiced Peter’s thoughts, a frown playing on his lips silently hoping that Alison was happy seeing their time together again.

“As long as the reaper doesn’t make that decision it might be possible to save him.” Cynthia frowned, shaking her head from side to side.

“We need to save him.” Runa demanded to the group, running up alongside Tadita. “We need to save both of them. They are young; they still haven’t lived their lives.”

Derek nodded with a grunt, his dress shoes skidding on the floor as the demoness ran around a sharp corner to come face to face with a long corridor, a door half open at the end of it.

Derek sniffed the air and smiled. He could smell Stiles. His heart beat quickened as his wolf began to stir, sensing his mate after being cut off from him for so long.

He was about to make a break for it, let his wolf loose so he could sprint down the corridor to his mate, but a small hand was gripping his wrist forcing him to stay put as he pulled against the grip.

“I’m going in first.” Cynthia frowned up at the werewolf.  “When reaping and threatened we become even more dangerous.”

“I can heal, I’m an Alpha.” Derek tried to reason, not wanting to be so far away from Stiles any longer.

“Not against a death scythe.” Cynthia smirked as she pushed past Derek and made her way down the hallway, her heels digging into the rotten floor.

-_-_-

“What is that?” Stiles asked, watching as what seemed to be old film strips fly out of Eren’s body like a film reel being snapped in two.

Eren looked happy; his smile was wide as he sat in a dimly lit hall surrounded by kids wearing a similar uniform to the hunters, white shirt and trousers, a harness and a brown jacket with a set of overlapping wings on the shoulders and back.

In the film he never stopped smiling, there was light in his eyes. He was mostly seen with the blond kid Stiles had met earlier as well as a black haired girl.  
He looked happy with parents, and friends in a nice sunny, town that was over looked by colossal walls.

That’s when things turned nasty.

The happy memories slowly mutated into blood, gore and sadness with every dead body he saw in what seemed to be Eren’s life. The picture of the strips started to get dark, fuzzy and tainted with anger and hatred.

Stiles saw titans. He saw them devour everything in their path making him shudder for being one of them. He saw houses crumble, people running and screaming but he knew they wouldn’t get away because for every runner met their bitter end as each form was swallowed up by a giant fist.

But things started to look up.

The clarity of the film started to brighten and become more clear with every time Levi smiled or even looked at Eren, showing what effect the bond had on the titan shifter. Eren was seeing the world as a dark place with nothing but pain on its surface but then Levi brightened it up. He brought back the light for Eren.

“What...is this?” Levi asked as well, reaching out to touch the flashing film strips that held all of Eren’s life.

“Cinematic record.” The reaper replied, watching intently. Even though he seemed calm around Levi, Stiles didn’t miss the way he gripped the handle of his chainsaw just in case Levi became hostile. “This is all of Eren’s life.”

Levi’s breathing hitched as he watched the record play, his grey eyes widening with every kiss he saw his past self give to Eren and every blush Eren gave in return.

“This...” Levi looked confused, his thin eyebrows furrowing.  “These are the memories I have been missing? The reason why he meant so much to me?”

Stiles swallowed thickly, turning away from the reaper watching the film strips play. “It’s called a mate bond.” He started, grabbing Levi’s attention. “You and Eren complete each other.”

The look Levi gave him made Stiles want to cry. He looked so broken and so lost but then again he had every reason to considering he had just found out why he felt incomplete, only to have the solution to his feeling taken away from him permanently.

Stiles hoped with all his heart that the reaper wouldn’t take Eren’s soul and that hopefully Silvia could save him because not only had Eren not lived his life in peace, but because even psychotic hunters needed love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos' and things guys and even just for reading this fic it really means a lot ^^
> 
> sorry for any mistakes, i'm not feeling too well and will look over it on a later date :)


	25. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad reunion is bad

"Looks like the cinematic record is ending." The red reaper announced with a smirk showing off his jagged shark-like teeth. "Now for my decision."   
  
"Decision?" Stile asked worriedly, he couldn't mean judgement could he? After all, Stiles had always thought that it was St Peter who made the judgement where you ended up.  
  
"For whether the lovely Eren will end up in Heaven or Hell." He smirked, taking out an old book from seemingly nowhere.  
  
"I won't allow it."  
  
Stiles and Levi were too caught up in the presence of the red reaper to even sense or notice another presence. The teenager turned his head only to find a familiar figure standing in the doorway. She may be splattered with some blood and her hair may be messy and riddled with knots, but Stiles easily recognised the blue markings on her cheeks and arms.  
  
"Cynthia." Stiles breathed, with her presence alone Stiles was filled with hope; Cynthia meant a rescue and a rescue meant he was safe.  
  
"Stand back."Cynthia advised with a small smile not only to him but to Levi as well.   
  
"Don't do anything rash, Cynthia." The red reaper warned, turning away from Eren to aim his chainsaw at the girl. This gave Levi the perfect chance to lunge forward and bring the limp brunet to rest on his lap.   
  
Now Stiles didn't know what Cynthia was but he could only assume and hope that she could match the red reaper in some way, whether it would be physical or mentally he didn't know.   
  
"You've already taken too many souls that are not on the to die list." The man laughed, his chainsaw beginning to growl. "You strike me, you'll be demoted."  
  
Stile was confused to say the least.  
  
"I don't care." Cynthia growled, placing her hands together as if she was praying. The small girl's markings began to glow, starting from her eyes andflying down her arms, blue light running from her palms and to her heart. In a pulse of blue light that was bright enough that the people inside needed to shield their eyes, Cynthia now stood holding a scythe, it's blade huge and curling with a serrated edge that looked like it could cut through anything. Cynthia's tiny hands gripped the wooden handle that stood taller than her.   
  
"You're a reaper too?" Stiles asked worriedly, not entirely sure now if he should trust the girl.  
  
She didn't answer. But it all made sense. His grandmother said that Cynthia was something that shouldn't be seen by young eyes, reapers of souls shouldn't be seen.

“Stiles. Run.” Cynthia ordered, not tearing her eyes away from the red reaper in front of her.

Stiles didn’t run. He barely moved. He couldn’t move because he was frozen on the spot. He had a bad feeling about the fight; the red reaper looked older and more experienced than Cynthia, looked larger too.

“It’s going to get very dangerous in here!” Cynthia shouted out loud, Stiles was not sure who to but it wasn’t long before he felt strong hands enveloping him and pulling him back into a warm, firm chest. Stiles squirmed for a second before he felt the familiar scrape of stubble against his throat.

He was taken outside of the cell, his feet dragging slightly on the floor as he watched himself be taken away from Eren and Levi.

“No....no.” Stiles began to fight against the arms round him which only made them constrict tighter around his middle.  “Eren...”

“Stiles!”

Stiles turned his head to come face to face with his best friend. Scott was standing in front of Lydia and Peter who were also standing in front of his grandparents who were pacing at the end of the hallway, looking around the corners with a worried look on their faces.

That could only mean...

Stiles whipped his head around only to come face to face with the Alpha of Beacon Hills who was smiling widely at him.

Stiles immediately jumped into Derek’s arms, his eyes brimming over with tears as he was finally reunited with his mate. Stiles smiled even wider as he felt Derek’s arms pull him close enough to be flush against him, picking him up and placing his legs around his hips like a koala bear.

“Oh god...” Stiles whimpered, smiling into Derek’s neck.

“Stiles...” Derek whispered against the teen’s ear with a smile stretching onto his lips.   

So many things flooded into his head all at once, Derek was here. Scott was here. Lydia was here... And also Peter...  
  
But then his thoughts turned from happiness and relief to horror and sourness. "Where's Silvia?" He asked the group, pulling away from Derek a little to look around the group.  
  
Their faces were filled with an emotion Stiles couldn't read. "Eren needs to be saved." He turned back to look Derek in the eyes, his heart stuttering as he thought of the brunet laying limp in the cell behind him. "She can bring him back, right? She can bring him back like she did with Derek!"  
  
"Stiles..." Lydia trotted up beside him, her arm resting his shoulder comfortingly. "Silvia's dead."  
  
Stiles' eyes widened at the fact. He felt like Lydia had just pulled out his heart because with those few words he knew that there was no way to bring Eren back. "But...Eren..."  
  
"But if Cynthia can get his soul back...we can save him." Scott added with a slight smile.  
  
That gave Stiles a little bit of hope.  
  
Stiles looked down the hallway at his grandparents again, only to see that they were now joined by Tadita and a freckled red head that looked oddly familiar.   
  
"We can't find it." Tadita stated to his Grandmother with a small shrug.  
  
"Nothing?" Runa asked in return, crossing her arms.  
  
The red head nodded, "there were foot prints but none that belonged to her."  
  
Just as Stiles was about to ask them what they were on about, a crash erupted from the cell making the teen fly back into the reality of the situation.   
  
"Shit, we need to get Eren and Levi out of there." Stiles quickly pushed Derek way from him only to run back inside of the cell.  
  
When he rounded the corner of the door he nearly screamed in horror.  
  
Cynthia was on top of the red reaper, her scythe planted firmly in his stomach with a bouquet of crimson bubbles spouting from it's buried head. Her face was emotionless, only her eyebrows were twisted downwards with anger and her lips were pressed into a thin line.   
  
"I'm sorry, Grell." She whispered to the man below her as she stood up slowly, watching the man intently.   
  
Levi was still hugging Eren closely to his chest, his hand buried in the brunet's long hair, his thumb stroking the titan's pale cheek.  
  
"Please get him back." Levi whimpered into Eren's old green tunic. "I lost him once... I don't want to lose him again."  
  
"You remember?" Stiles asked, making Cynthia jump in the process.  
  
Stiles totally didn't take pleasure in the fact that he made a reaper (A REAPER?!) jump.  
  
"The cinematic records must've bought the memories back." Cynthia frowned, striding towards the man slouching on the floor, pushing aside his head roughly so his neck was displayed.   
  
Cynthia hummed in thought as he ran a pale finger over the slightly purple skin. "Just as I thought..." She whispered to herself.  
  
"What?" Stiles asked as he watched her run her nails around the protruding skin.  
  
"Doesn't matter now." She looked up and smiled at the boy. "We have to focus on getting out of here."   
  
"What about Eren?" Stiles asked, pointing to the boy on the floor.  
  
"As long as we act quickly I may be able to get his soul back. The cinematic record has stopped... So hopefully I can retrieve his soul after we get out of here, if we have time." Cynthia responded, risking a look over at the unconscious reaper. "Now we really need to go before he wakes up."   
  
Stiles didn't need to be told twice. Glancing over at Levi, he jerked his head to the side in the direction of the door, the black haired man only nodded with a sniff. "There are hunters on every floor. They're evacuating all the stock- I mean prisoners that they can."   
  
"How long have we got till they find us?" Cynthia asked, helping Levi as he lifted Eren into his arms, placing one of her small hands under the brunettes lolling head while her other hand held her giant scythe with little effort, the thing was huge and towering over all of them (especially Levi, the guy was five foot three after all).  
  
"Half an hour at most." Levi frowned, pulling Eren as close as he could to his chest.   
  
Stiles frowned and nodded. He strode out the door only to come face to face with his grandmother.   
Runa smiled widely, laughing underneath her breath as she enveloped him in a hug. "My sunshine..." She whispered into his hair.  
  
Stiles returned the hug, burying his face into Runa's neck as she pulled him closer. Stiles didn't mention anything about the tears he felt in his cheek from the older titan shifter, because he was shedding his own set.

“Oh my...” Stiles’ Grandfather whispered as his eyes landed on the brunet in the short hunter’s arms. “Eren...” He strode forward to run his fingers through the boy’s hair, frowning deeply as he felt no heat under his touch. Usually titans run at nearly double the average temperature for a human so when one passes, their skin cools down at a terribly fast rate. “I was hoping the next time I saw him he wouldn’t be hurt.” Erd spoke slowly, his voice wavering as he ran his knuckles softly over the boy’s cheeks.

Stiles stared at his Grandfather as he pulled away from Runa who immeadietly flew to her husband’s side to run her fingers along Eren’s arm. Stiles tried to figure out a reason to his Grandfather’s soft touches and fond gaze.

“He thought of Eren like a son.”

Stiles turned his head a little to the side, jumping a back as he was met with the freckled red-head. Stiles recognized her now, she was the one that crashed through the window and nearly flattened him back at Beacon Manor. He wasn’t sure what she was but by the jet black talons spouting from her fingers and the large fangs protruding from her rose coloured lips he guessed she was another shifter.

“He and Eren knew each other way before we joined up in the Scouting Legion. Eren looked up to him...Eren didn't really have a father.” Freckles said with a frown. “Eren watched him die...and now Erd can return the favour.”

“Wait...” Stiles frowned, turning his whole body round to question the red head, only to watch her trot off to the end of the corridor to join the smirking demoness. “What...?”

“We have to move. We need to get out.” Tadita explained as he strode out into the corridor with the whole group trailing behind her.

Stiles stayed by Derek’s side, smiling slightly as the werewolf gripped his hand in a soft but firm way, as if he was afraid to hurt the teenager but also afraid that he would be taken away from him again.

Even with his mate by his side (and currently smiling at him like he was the best thing on earth),his friends and Grandparents with him, Stiles couldn’t shake the feeling that his troubles were far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorrry for the late update   
> thank you for all the Kudos and comments and thank you for even reading this!  
> about 2-3 chapters and hopefully this thing will be done for


	26. Futility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well...” Lydia laughed bitterly as she crossed her arms. “Now you’ve got another death on your conscience.”

Stiles didn’t feel safe and by the tightening grip on his hand from Derek, he guessed the alpha werewolf wasn’t feeling too good either. There were screams, howls and shrills echoing around the corridors of the house and with every one Stiles flinched as he expected a creature to jump out of nowhere.

“Derek...can you loosen my hand a bit?” Stiles whispered to the werewolf. “Not that I don’t like it-I do but werewolf strength still makes me bruise.”

Derek glanced down at their hands intertwined and with a shy smile he loosened his grip on the teen’s pale hand. “Sorry...”

Stiles smiled at the man and squeezed Derek’s hand back, though not quite as much.

“You’re warm...” Derek whispered to the teen. “Hotter than a wolf.”

Stiles chuckled at the man’s words, biting his bottom lip so he didn’t laugh out loud and give away their positions to any creature that could be around them. “I am so taking that as a complement.”

The red head snorted from up ahead, turning so she was walking backwards in front of the couple. “You think he’s hot, try a-“

“Jade.” Tadita growled from the front of the group, stopping at a corner so her back was pressed firmly against the rotting wood and peeling paint. “Make yourself useful.” The demoness rolled her eyes as she nodded towards the hallway.

“What is it?” Jade asked, shaking her hands as if they had pins and needles in them, only when she stopped her black talons were back and dripping with a strange liquid that was deep yellow in colour.

Tadita looked around the corner quickly. “Two ghouls, three hunters.”

Jade let out a little laugh as she rounded the corner, kicking off her heels as she did so, sending them clattering into the opposite wall where the wood splintered off from the force of her kicks.

Stiles tried not to flinch as he heard a howl of pain come from the hallway but as soon as a gargled cough followed by a groan reached his ears he found himself shivering from the familiarity of it; when possessed all Stiles would hear was gargles of blood bubbling past lips of his victims, groans of pain as they tried to crawl away with their terrific wounds leaving a trail of blood.

_“Easier to find them.” The Nogitsune used to whisper in his ear._

Stiles began to shake more, his free hand coming up to cover his mouth to stop him from whimpering.

“Stiles?”

Stiles didn’t see who it was who pulled his head into their chest, but by the sweltering heat he could only guess it was his grandmother, titan heat and all that.

“What’s wrong?” The teen heard Scott ask as he came up alongside the group of three.

“He was triggered.”

The group turned to find Levi leaning his back against the wall, the limp titan shifter was still in his grasp, smiling grimly as he leaned down to kiss the top of Eren’s head. “It tends to happen with possession victims. Post traumatic stress.”

“P-posession?” Runa asked as she leaned away from her Grandson, looking from his mate to his best friend. “Why didn’t I know about this?”

“Well it’s not something you admit or want to talk about.” Stiles tried to laugh, whimpering as he was brought into the firm chest of Derek where he listened closely to the hum of his heart beat, breathing in time with each thump until he didn’t feel like he was drowning under the memories.

“You okay?” Derek whispered as he pulled the boy closer by the grip between his shoulder blades, his wolf purring in happiness.

 Stiles could only nod, flinching as he heard another broken squeal emanate from the hallway.

“Done.” Jade sang as she skipped back to the group from around the corner, her hands dripping in an almost black liquid but from the scrunching of the werewolves’ noses it became quite obvious that the liquid was in fact blood.

“Jade?” Cynthia came up from behind the group, her reapers scythe still in her hand.

“Yep?” the freckled teen smiled at her friend, wiping the blood on her dress.

“Have a little more mercy, would you?” The reaper frowned, trotting to the end of the hallway only to look both ways and then walk in the opposite direction of where Jade was sent into attack. “Which way is the best way we could leave?” She called back to the group which were slowly following her.

“The best bet would be either through the roof or the main entrance.” Levi answered, fidgeting as he tried to make the boy more comfortable in his arms even though he knew he wouldn’t feel it.

“Then to the roof.” Cynthia nodded to the hunter, signalling him to lead the way.

-_-_-_-

 The journey to the roof was surprisingly uneventful; with the amount of creatures lurking around every corner it was very weird that they didn’t come face to face with any. When asked, Levi explained that the hunters were skilled and that any creature which managed to escape would most likely be caught and in a cage once again in a matter of minutes.

“What’s the most dangerous creature here?” Scott asked the short hunter, a surprisingly wide smile on his face given the situation being two people dead and trapped in a building full of both hunters and creatures that would kill anything if they needed to.

Levi looked over his shoulder to the smiling werewolf, with a quirk of his lips he glanced to Stiles then back to the winding hallways in front of him. “Besides the Titan and these...” He gestured with his head to the ladies standing around him. The hunter pulled Eren closer as he answered. “Probably a tossup between the Gorgon and something that Erwin said was com-”

“Erwin?” Scott asked, skipping alongside the hunter to keep up with his quick steps. “As in the man who killed Silvia?”

“What?” Levi halted in his tracks. “W-why would he do that?”

“She’s the Painted Titan.” Lydia pointed out from the other side of the man. “You know...the titan that killed other titans? Vowed vengeance on mankind?”

“What?” Stiles squeaked. “Silvia was the...”

Stiles was, in a word, shocked. He didn’t know much about the brunette but what he did know was that she was a phenomenal fighter, protective and possibly a witch with what she did to Derek but there was no way that she was a titan shifter.

“No...She wasn’t. She was human...” Levi frowned, a slim black eyebrow rising beneath the hair that was covering his forehead. “I may be regaining my memories slowly but I know for a fact that while I watched the Painted Titan tear out Annie’s nape Silvia was beside me.”

The hallway fell silent. Stiles looked around the group, his eyebrows knitting together as he watched Silvia’s team fidget, scratching the back of their hands and avoiding the gazes on them.

“You knew?” Derek growled, dropping Stiles’ hand as anger bled into his eyes. “You let her die, knowing that she wasn’t the one he wanted.”

“We needed time.” Tadita replied emotionlessly. “She bought us time.”

“You let your friend die for time!?” Peter joined in with his nephew, sneering and growling at the group of girls that didn’t even look sorry that they didn’t save her.

“We had to protect the Painted titan.” Cynthia replied, maintaining strong eye contact with both werewolves. “If he believed that he had the Painted Titan he would leave us alone. Silvia bought us time and saved the real one.”

Lydia pursed her lips before biting on her manicured nails stressfully. “Then you must know the real one...if you want to protect them.”

Jade squirmed where she stood, stepping from foot to foot behind the demoness making a dull click as her curved claws tore up the splintering wood. Her lizard like eyes looked from the floor and flickered from Lydia and then to Erd and Runa.

The blonde titan peered up through her long eyelashes, her blue eyes glancing around the group guiltily; her hand immediately fell from her husband’s as she stepped away with a nod.

The group watched as her hands rose up to her eyes, her index fingers pressing in to them and curling, pulling away with two domed disks on the tips. She flicked them from her hands and they slowly floated down to the floor.

Left in their wake were colours that shouldn’t have existed naturally. They weren’t blue, brown, green-anything.

The right held the colour of what her victims must’ve shed as she pierced them with her claws, crushed them with her feet and sliced them with her blades. The left was a pool of acid, fluorescent yellow that was so bright that it rivalled Scott’s beta eyes. The red and yellow glowed through the slight darkness and dampness that crowded the hallway.

“They were protecting me.” Runa whispered her voice breaking slightly as she looked at her grandson with a frown on her lips.

Stiles’ mouth fell open, his eyes filling with tears as he stepped backwards to get further away from her. “Y-you...”

“I didn’t want you to know.” Runa looked down to the floor, her multicoloured eyes always stood out too much to look at, they often made people uncomfortable. “I’m not proud of what I’ve done.”

“Well...” Lydia laughed bitterly as she crossed her arms. “Now you’ve got another death on your conscience.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all sorry  
> sorry for late update  
> sorry for bad writing   
> sorry for any mistakes
> 
> comments and kudos' make meh happeh you guys are great~


	27. Old Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL such a bad chapter   
> bad writing, sorry for any mistakes but i'm running on a tight schedule with school work but hopefully this baby will be done in two more chapters, one of which will be an epilogue or something...  
> anyway, thanks for comments, kudos' and things ^^ you guys really motivate me to write.

Runa dared to step closer to her Grandson as silence settled over the group. Her arms were stretched shakily in front of her, her fingers searching for a titan's embrace, but she never did get one as Stiles kept on shuffling away from her, an expression on his face that could only be compared to a bunny caught in headlights.

"No..." Stiles whimpered, moving behind Derek to use him as a shield which the werewolf was more than happy to help with.

 "Sunshine...please..." Runa whimpered, her arms coming back to hug herself as she fought of the sting of tears.

"You lied." Stiles whispered. "You're a killer. You wanted to wipe out the human race." His grandmother frowned and looked to the ground once more.

 "I watched as my sisters were used as tools to protect humanity against the wrong they had caused. I witnessed my mother crumble to the ground as her nape was cut. I held my father as the light left his eyes." As Runa explained her actions, steam began to rise from the top of her head showing how upset she was; she was a fully fledged titan shifter with over two centuries of experience with her abilities, she should be able to do such a trivial thing such as keep her steam under control.

 Erd came up alongside his wife, his hand hesitantly touching her elbow only for it to get slapped away.

 "My whole race is an endangered species all because of humanity's greed. They wanted my race gone and so I wanted the same." Runa stormed off, her blond hair fluttering behind her as she trotted down the hallway, her heels thudding against the damp wood with each step she took.

Erd didn't wait long before following his wife down the hallway, giving Stiles a small frown before he turned and began calling her name as she turned the sharp corner.

The group remained silent, the pack looking over to the three girls that remained from the group with awkwardness. Levi stood off to the side, every now and then looking down the corridor.

"She's not dangerous." Cynthia offered, a shy smile pulling at her lips. "She used to be...but not now."

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat, his hands shaking as he searched for something solid to hold onto. Lydia sensed his uneasiness and moved to the boy's side, gripping his arm and waist.

 "She lied." Stiles had to speak in short sentences since he didn't trust his voice all too well. "She slaughtered...she-she wanted genocide..."

 "One does terrible things while being hunted." Tadita growled before strutting off in the direction of the titan, a string of shadows rolling off the walls as she passed making every dim, hanging light bulb explode.

“Shit...” Cyanthia cursed, running after the demoness with a great urgency, her scythe looking weightless in her hand. “She’s shadowing.”

 "We've all faced genocide, Stiles." Jade stepped forward, her eyes switching from their emerald green to their ruby reptilian ones. "My kind was murdered for the sake of taste. Our hearts..." Her clawed hand came to rest over the right side of her chest, moving the material of her dress to show a scar across her left breast. "Are delicacies...such stupid reasons but.... the extermination of a race-your people, while you watch helplessly can change a person."

“So you expect me to forgive her?” Stiles sobbed, wiping his eyes with the end of his dirty sleeve. “For lying? For all she’s done?”

Jade shivered, closing her eyes as scales began to push their way up to her top layer of skin, blood red shells framing her eyes burning with what seemed to be anger. “I’m sorry but everyone here has taken a life.”

“Well...” Scott and Lydia looked at each other briefly before facing the red head once more.

“It is not a good feeling...watching the light as it leaves their eyes and knowing that you were the one that took it away.” Jade swallowed roughly, her blood stained hand coming up to rest in front of her face. “We all feel guilty for what we’ve done. We know it’s not right but revenge is what we all crave.”

“Are you justifying her actions?” Lydia hissed, stepping forward towards the other redhead.

“I am saying I understand them.” Jade quipped, crossing her arms.

“That doesn’t make it right that she wanted to kill an entire race.” Peter snapped back, crossing his arms and turning away from the freckled girl.

“I’m sorry...what?”

The group turned to see Levi leant up against the hallway wall, his arms still tightly wound around the limp brunet in his arms. “We did the same. In all fairness the titans were just fighting back to what we were doing. The human race wanted good slaves and we took them from their homes and turned them mad with rage. Don’t blame her...blame us for giving her a reason to vow revenge.”

Another silence rested over the group once again.

Now that Stiles thought about it, he had no reason to be angry at his grandmother. Yes, she lied. Yes, she vowed revenge on the human race but they’re still here-hell she even married a human so it’s obvious that whatever anger or vowed revenge she had with humanity is forgotten. He shouldn’t be angry with her, he should understand her.

“You’re right...”the teenager whispered, looking from the hunter to the freckled red head.

Jade smiled, her rosy lips matching her scales perfectly. “Let’s get out of he-“ The scaled girl was cut off by a blood curdling scream piercing the darkness of the hallway. Her mouth immediately dropped in confusion. “Runa...”

Stiles was the first down the hallway, pushing past the still figures that were too scared by the scream, dashing up the chipped set of stairs and leaping over various piles of rubble.

“It smells like blood...” Peter mentioned behind him which only made the boy run even faster, his thumps accompanied by a chorus of other footsteps.

“Human and...” Jade paused to sniff the air again. Her nose had become flatter and more encrusted with red bubbles that closely resembled the scales outlining her eyes. “Reaper.”

“Cynthia.” Levi frowned, glancing down at Eren which only made him whimper as he caught sight of the blue coloration in the boy’s lips.

“Erd.” Derek whispered.

As soon as Stiles rounded the corner he wanted to throw up.

Propped up against the wall was his grandfather. His hand was pressed weakly to his chest, fruitlessly trying to stop the blood bubbling past his fingers and onto the floor.

“No...” Stiles whispered before surging forward to cup his grandfather’s face to look into his slightly glassy eyes. “Grandpa?”

A small smile cracked across the man’s face. Whatever had hurt him must’ve acted fast because it had only been a couple of minutes since he had left them.

“I’m fine...” Erd croaked, a small bubble of blood passing his lips. “I’ve died before. I’ll be fine.” He winced as he tried to re-position himself.

“No...I can’t lose you.” Stiles whimpered, looking up briefly as he saw Jade run around the corner and gave a squeak in horror. “I have only just gotten you back. You’re all I have left of Mom.”

The blond man seemed to ignore his grandson’s pleas. With a weak smile he placed a hand on Stiles’ cheek and looked dead into his honey eyes. “You need to find your grandmother, Kid...” He rasped. “He...he took her....”

“Who?” Stiles tried to hold back his tears by biting his bottom lip. “Who took her?”

Erd gasped, his breaths coming out of his stained lips short and laboured. “Moses.”

“Moses?” The teenager heard Lydia ask behind them.

“He was the ex-commander of the Survey corps.” Levi explained with a frown. “And the one who lead the expedition to capture the daughters of Sawney.”

Erd nodded up at his ex-squad leader, a smile playing on his features. “You weren’t there when we all died, were you?” He choked.

Levi nodded, handing the boy in his arms to Derek with quirk of his lips as thanks. “No, I wasn’t.” He kneeled down next to Stiles and gripped the man’s hand. “I regret it.”

“Don’t-“ The blond man choked. “That bitch would’ve got you too...” He croaked, his breathing becoming shallower and shallower, it wasn’t long before it had stopped altogether.

Stiles whimpered over his grandfather’s body, his hands gripping the blood stained shirt enough to make his knuckles pale with need.

“Oh no...”

Stiles looked up to the mouth of the corridor. A shiver crawled down his spine as he caught sight of Jade holding a bruised and battered reaper in her arms. With her death meant the death of all hopes of resurrecting Eren and his grandfather.

“It was a blade.” Jade whispered, nodding towards the deep wound tearing its way down the ribcage of the reaper, making her dress a deeper colour with each passing moment as the blood swam into the material. “Most likely human.”

“Where’s Tadita?” Lydia asked .

“I don’t know.” Jade replied quickly.

“Any sign of Runa?” Scott asked.

“Dragging marks that most likely lead to the roof.” Jade replied just as quick, placing the small body of the reaper down besides Erd, brushing her thumb across her pale cheek before standing up.

“Leave them here.” She nodded to Eren resting in Derek’s arms.

“By themselves?!” Scott squeaked. “There are ghouls! What if they get eaten?”

“If you’re so scared, stay here with them.” She growled, pushing past the group and towards the doorway at the end of the stretch of corridor where a door hung off one of its hinges, clinging to any life that the door frame gave.  “In fact, do.” The group only stared as her dress began to move by itself, the ruffles and lace twitching until a crimson tail peeked out from underneath her skirts. “I don’t want you getting in my way.”

“You can’t go up there alone!” Stiles called after her, running until they were in step with one another.

“Why not?!” She laughed bitterly. “Silvia is gone. Tadita is gone.” The girl let out a little whimper around a set of serrated fangs. “Cynthia is dead. Erd is dead...I am the only one here and I am going to recover the last of my team.”

Stiles breathed in deeply, his eyes flicking from the red head to his pack. “I’m going with you.”

“Stiles-“ Derek tried to protest as he placed Eren down so his head was resting against Erd’s shoulder.

“No.” He stated, turning his head. “I’m getting my grandmother back.”

“Then I’ll come as well.” Levi nodded. “Erd was a close friend and Runa was a phenomenal soldier.”

Stiles turned his attention to Scott, Lydia and Peter who was standing around the group of bodies slouched against the wall. “I know what ghouls can do.” Peter smirked. “We’ll protect them.”  


_-_-_-_

 

It was cold on the roof. Stiles had forgotten what the cold winds felt like on his skin after so long of being kept inside. He glanced to his side where one werewolf and one lizard-thing stood; he still wasn’t sure on what Jade was, on his other side stood Levi at least he knew he was a human.

“Where are they?” Derek frowned as he sniffed the air.

“All I smell is...” Jade’s face twisted in confusion as she too sniffed the air. “Chemicals?”

“He probably injected her to inhibit her shift when the sun rises.” Levi’s eyebrows knitted together in anger as he stalked forward onto the open rooftop illuminated by the moon alone, its silver light spreading across every bump and crevice on its surface.

“Pleasure of you to join me.”

Stiles turned only to come face to face with the same man that haunted the memories that his grandmother gave him. The same man who slapped her when she spoke out and challenged his logic, the same man who had killed her tribe.

He was also the man who was currently holding his Grandmother by a strong grip on her arm while his other hand held a knife to her nape.

Stile’s instinctively took a step forward, his mouth parting in shock as he watched his grandmother squirm with tears running down her face which soon flew to the air as steam.

“Oh no no...” The man smirked, shaking his head while digging the knife further into the back of Runa’s nape. “I made the mistake of not killing this bitch once...I would be killing her now if it wasn’t for the price she would fetch.”

“You killed my Grandfather.” Stiles growled, steam seeping out of his skin and rising to join the moon in the sky.

“He was human.” Moses laughed. “Humans are worthless.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Levi sneered, crossing his arms.

“Humanity’s strongest!” Moses crowed. “Look who got his memories back! I knew injecting you with that drug would only last for a couple of years...but with the others...” He paused to sigh, nodding towards the doorway behind them.

The group turned to spot two hunters, one of which Stiles recognised as Armin. The blond was accompanied by a taller boy, his hair was two toned: the top crest being dirty blond while the bottom was chocolate brown.

“What’s he carrying?” Derek asked out loud, noticing that the taller boy was carrying a body.

An assortment of pale skin and a blood stained deep blue dress rested in his arms while a mess of brown hair cascaded down by his hips as it slowly fell out of its up doo on the top of the body’s head.

Jade gulped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she inhaled the new scent that entered the cool night air, she knew that scent so well.

“Silvia...”she whimpered.

“Why do you want her?” Levi shouted, his blood boiling within his veins as his past life’s memories flooded into his mind.

“Something courses through her veins...” Moses laughed, briefly nodding his head to the two hunters that had entered the roof. “It’s rare which means a bucket load of money.”

“You’re going to drain her?” Derek asked, his eyes bleeding with anger as he watched the hunters stroll over to Moses’ side. “Sell her blood?”

“By any means necessary.” Moses laughed, his cold blue eyes looking down on the woman being cradled, mock frowning as he spotted the bullet wound through her forehead above her half lidded eyes. “Shame really...she was quite pretty, could’ve worked for seventy dollars an hour by using her body alone.”

“How dare you.” Runa shrieked struggling against the man’s hold only to be silenced as Moses pressed the knife deeper making her still. “Stiles...”

The teenager looked up through his lashes to glance at his grandmother’s face, wincing when he spotted her tears trailing down her face which made him turn away.

“Run.” She whimpered. “Run and don’t look back.”

“I’m not leaving you.” Stiles gritted out through his teeth, his fists curling into tight balls by his thighs.

“Things are about to get dangerous.” Runa glanced briefly at the body of Silvia lying limply in the arms of hunter.

Stiles till refused to back down regardless of his grandmother’s confusing advice. Did she have a plan? A silly and stupid idea that could possibly result in more death? She couldn’t shift with the drug in her system and sunrise being too long away.

“Jade.” The name passed his Grandmother’s lips emotionless, her eyes landing on the girl with a small nod.

Stiles turned just in time to see Jade turn her back to the confused man holding his grandmother hostage, while rolling back her shoulder’s the red head keeled over in what looked like pain but just as Stiles was going to ask her if she was okay she sprang back up, a dark shadow following her shielding the group from the light. It only took Stiles a couple of seconds to realize that the canopy stretching over them was coming from her frail shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right.... Moses was an actual character in SNK, he was seen in the start of the first episode going in for the kill on a titan's neck but he returned home as an arm so he was kinda nommed to death.


	28. Rise With The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A taste of blood and a goal is all you need

Derek remembers the lessons his mother used to give him. He remembers the endless hours sitting at the kitchen table being taught various things about the supernatural, he remembers because even with buckets of werewolf healing, the chairs used to give him such horrid back ache.

He remembers that there were around four main categories. There were the shifters: your basic supernatural creatures that could change their body and so on like were-creatures. There were your man eaters which is where Ghouls and gorgons fit in, also there is a group dedicated to absolute no-no’s (what his mother used to say), demons and bad spirits belong to that one with the occasional reaper.

The last group only held one type.

Now, Derek used to think it was fiction and was used to only assure him that werewolves weren’t that bad compared to others because what the people could do went against all things he knew- hell, the laws of nature even. They played with life, laughed in the face of death and some were known to have killed demons for the sheer thrill, the last category couldn’t possibly be real.

But obviously Derek had seen a few things since he was a kid.   
His uncle being brought back from the dead for instance...but that was with the help of a banshee, a stepping stone between the living and the dead.

He had never heard of someone doing it by themselves and actually believing it.

That’s why he was shocked when he looked over the wings spouting out of Jade’s shoulder blades to see a ghostly figure (he did it reluctantly of course; the cries and gargled pleas had detoured him from looking over).

Her hair was as white as freshly fallen snow and cascaded down her back in thick, clean curls. Derek knew it was a woman; it was obvious by the way she stood with her heels planted firmly on the ground, well one was, one thin heel was planted on the peeling roof top while the other was firmly pressing against the neck of Moses, who was trying with all of his strength (if his facial expressions were anything to go by) to tear the foot away from his neck.  
Another big factor in deciding the figure’s gender was the dress she was wearing. Cut off at her knees messily and hugging her body like a silk glove would to a nimble hand. The length showed off her slender legs that were collared by black straps tied around her calves.

Her right hand was spread and pointing down at Moses’ head. Derek wasn’t sure what the woman could do but the man seemed terrified of her and she wasn’t even using any of the weapons strapped against her calves.

“Go.” The figure said to two huddling hunters on the floor. “Find Tadita, help get everyone out of here.”

That’s when things started piecing together.

The hunter that was holding Silvia’s body was sprinting to the broken door of the roof, a huge smile plastered on his face that matched his smaller, blond counterpart.

“Okay Jade, you can lower them now.” She spoke again and Derek recognized her voice, if only he could see her face to be sure.

It looked as if Stiles had recognized her voice as well because as soon as the winged girl stood out of the way he was to her side in an instant.

“Took you long enough.” Runa wheezed from her spot on the floor, her hand was pressed firmly against the back of her neck as if trying to find any evidence of Moses holding her.

“You try healing with a bullet in your head.” Came her witty reply.

“You’re alive...?” Stiles whispered to himself as he gazed up at the woman’s face, his whiskey colored eyes going  wide with amazement. “The...hair...”

The look the woman shot at him was enough to get the message across of ‘we can do this later.’

Derek joined the teenager standing next to the woman, taking a glimpse of the woman’s face.

Silvia...

Derek nearly hissed in shock as he spotted the deep bullet wound burrowing between her eyes, slowly oozing with black liquid, crusting over in seconds to just look like ordinary skin, though it wasn’t just the rapidly healing wound that got his attention. White curly strands fell over her blood crusted face, covering her cheeks and eyes but from what Derek could see, her eyes were no longer the warm chocolate color he remembered; they were cold and dark. There was no white in her eyes anymore, no longer any warmth or light; all there was were yellow disks floating in a dark abyss.

“Y-You’re a...alive?” Moses chocked, trying his best to speak with Silvia’s foot clamped on his throat. He was still fruitlessly trying to push it off.

A laugh came from the white haired woman’s throat, a scary and bitter laugh. “Oh yes.” She smirked. “Jade, help recover all creatures.” She didn’t even turn her head away from the man on the floor.

“And familiars?” The girl smiled, obviously happy to see her friend once again.

“Don’t kill them. There’s a chance their memories can be retrieved.”

“Aye.” The red head replied before skipping over to the ledge of the rooftop, placing her arms out either side of her and then falling backwards with a smile as her curls flew up and covered her eyes.

“What do we do with him?” Levi spoke, coming to stand above the man’s head.

“He has probably sent hundreds of creatures off to their deaths.” Derek growled as he protectively brought his hands up to rest on Stiles’ shoulders, squeezing them as if to reassure him that his mate was standing right next to him.

“He’s a murderer.” Stiles spoke up, glancing at Derek and then to his Grandmother who looked as if she was reliving her painful memories as tears were trickling down her cheeks.

“You killed my family.” She whispered. “I should kill you right now and fulfill my promise that I made long ago...” The Titaness growled, stepping forwards before halting. “But that would make me just as bad as you.”

“Oh look...” Moses wheezed. “It has morals.”

There was something very satisfying in seeing the blond man getting kicked in the face by Levi and by the small hunter’s smile, he found it very enjoyable.

“If I were her you’d be dead by now.” Levi growled downward. “You took my memories. You kept me from realizing that my Eren was right in front of me...The thing i had been missing all along.”

“The question is...” Silvia sucked on her teeth in annoyance, her hand still holding steady over the man’s face _. “What do with him?”_ Silvia repeated in a more pressing tone, her gaze flickered to the trickles of sunlight that started to caress the tree tops that spanned for miles around the orphanage.

“I say the realm.” Runa replied after a few deep moments of thought.

Silvia turned her head away from the man to look the titaness in the face, shock evident on her features. “I wouldn’t wish that upon anyone.”

“The realm?” Derek asked, his eyebrows twisting in confusion.

Silvia swallowed and looked up through her white curls making Derek jump as he spotted her negatively colored eyes. “Have you ever heard stories about monsters lurking in the shadows?”

Derek nodded. Of course he did, Laura used to keep him and Cora up all night with stories their mother used to tell her. Laura was older and was training to be the future Alpha for when their mother retired so obviously she got to know the terrifying stuff. Where Derek only learnt of the categories and a few abilities of their contents, Laura got all the gory details and relayed them to her younger siblings as horror stories.

She told them about how some shadows are _bad_. He didn’t know why some shadows behaved differently compared to others but all he knew was that whatever lurked in them were terrifying creatures that can only be controlled and manipulated by a select few.

“I thought they were fairy tales.” Derek shifted from one foot to the other. Silvia shot him a look that said that she knew he was lying and that he just simply didn’t want to believe in creatures that appear at night and drag you into their shadows.

“I can send him to the realm of shadows.” Silvia looked down at Moses again. “He would most likely be ripped apart on entry.”

Moses struggled at that, his fingers turning white as he pushed against her foot with all his might.

“Can’t we just get him arrested?” Stiles asked, shrugging his shoulders. “A life sentence?”

“You don’t want the government around this, kid.” Levi folded his arms and looked down, his face twisting in thought. “Last life he was eaten so that was karma but he didn’t learn in this life...”

“So I say we make him learn.” Runa folded her arms as if to make her decision final. “The realm.”

Silvia froze, her gaze flicking from Moses to Runa. All was quiet until she let out a sigh from her lips.

“Leave.” She ordered. “Get to the lower levels I’ll meet you down there.”

Nobody moved an inch.

“Now.” She growled, dark veins were starting to crawl across her skin now as if like blood flowing through her body.

Runa was the first to move, walking past the blood stained woman to grip Stiles’ wrist to pull him towards the door. Derek and Levi weren’t far behind.

They all tried to ignore the cries and pleas of Stiles' captor but they all would silently agree that they would never forget them.

_-_-_-

Runa strangely didn’t cry when she found Erd propped up against the wall with the source of his death evident in his side. She just looked withdrawn, as if she couldn’t cry anymore... after all it had been the second time she had been through her husband’s death.

“With Cynthia gone...” Levi started, swallowing to buy him time in getting his thoughts straight. “Eren’s soul can’t be activated again.”

“Silvia can help.” Runa replied simply not looking away from her husband for an instant.

Lydia’s eyes switched from Peter to Derek questioningly. “She’s dead...You do remember that right?”

“As it turns out.” Stiles sighed, making sure to take a deep breath in. “She isn’t.”

“And with that little fun fact.” The group turned to see Levi hoisting Eren up into his arms with ease. “We better get going.”

Peter sniggered, pursing his lips and looking down at the hunter. Levi was smaller than him which made him a potentially easy target. The older werewolf had missed seeing intimidation in people’s eyes. “Oh?” He chuckled. “And why is that?”

Levi didn’t seem at all phased. “Look here, shit head.”

Derek snorted. Really loudly.

“I’ve seen that woman rip _titans_ apart and that was before I knew that she wasn’t human.” Levi rolled his eyes and started strolling down the hallway. “I’m not sticking around to witness what she can do with supernatural shit.”  


_-_-_-_-_-_

The capsules were empty.

Glass and slightly eaten bodies littered the floor of the parlor, their blood painting the floor for the first time in what seemed to be decades.

“So nice of you to join me.”

Tadita sat in the center of the grand hall with her legs underneath her. Her hands were stained with a deep red that matched the smeared smile across her cheeks which made everyone wince as they drew up the conclusion that not only were ghouls to blame for the bodies but the demoness as well.

“So this is where you ran off to?” Scott growled, repositioning the limp reaper in his arms. In the slight chance that Silvia couldn't help they, the group refused to leave the bodies in the orphanage that would most likely fall down in a couple of months.

“Hey...with her gone...” The demoness gestured to the patterned girl. “I can eat all I want.” Tadita smiled, showing off large fangs that dripped with saliva and blood.

“You’re despicable.”Lydia spat.

“What?” the woman began to get up showing the group that most of her creamy legs were covered in blood as well. “It’s my nature.” She rolled her eyes and sucked on her teeth angrily. “Any other demon would’ve just eaten and left. Me?” She snorted. “I managed to get most of the creatures out of here and have time to eat.”

“How lovely.” Peter sassed.

“I like to think so.” The woman laughed without missing a beat. “I even put the fish boy in water...” A slender, clawed finger pointed towards the corner of the hall where a single intact capsule remained. Haruka was sitting at the bottom of the glass cage, his sapphire tail hugged up to his chest as he sat staring in horror at the demon.

“Tadita!”

The demoness froze at the shout, her vibrant pink eyes returning to their blood red ones in a swirl of color.

Walking out of the shadows was Silvia. Her hair was still pale and reflecting the sunlight creeping through the windows, but her eyes had returned to their warm chocolate shade.

“Silvia! So nice to see you up and- “ Tadita began.

“Save it.” Silvia rolled her eyes before turning towards the awestruck group who were all staring at the slightly dry blood coming from her forehead and the dark patch blossoming on her rib cage , her hand instantly came up to try and scrub away some of the blood left behind. “Can I get someone to carry the merman, please?”

Silvia immediately trotted toward the glass, placing her hand flat against it. “Daijoubu desu ka?”

The merman immediately perked up and swam to meet the woman, nodding instantly and banging against the glass. “Daijouu desu.” He replied, his voice muffled by the water around him.

“Yoi.” Silvia laughed before taking out a dagger from her leg and using the handle to crack the glass in a single blow making Haruka fly out of the capsule and slide across the floor to the feet of Peter who, at the moment, was carrying no one.

“Oh crap.” He sighed before leaning down and picking up the boy, wincing as he felt the weight of his scaly tail.

Haruka pulled a face as he was pulled closer to the werewolf’s neck, his nose scrunching up in distaste. “Nani ga nureta inu no yōna nioi?” 

Silvia and Lydia refused to tell the pack why they were laughing.

 _-_-_-_-_  

Stiles felt calmed as soon as he felt the sunbeams touch his skin, making the hairs on his arms stand up on end. It felt as if his body was running on fumes before, the light on his skin felt like a cool drink after running endlessly for weeks.

“Let’s go.” Tadita smiled towards the sky. Stiles tried not to look because he knew with her pale face pointing up towards the light every little splatter of blood would be enhanced from what it was inside the shadows of the orphanage.

The group were about halfway down the steps before Silvia halted, her eyes flicking up towards the sky and her hands still and spread by her thighs.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked, standing by the girl’s side. She had the same facial expression as his dad would have when he forgot something which quickly made him rethink their steps.

“You can’t hear that?” He question wasn’t directed at him but to the whole group.

All the werewolves stopped to look up at the sky as well, their eyes squinting up at the light.

“I knew it seemed too easy.” Levi growled to himself as he hugged Eren closer obviously afraid to lose a boy he had just got back.

“What?” Peter growled. He seemed hell bent on intimidating the hunter. “Tell us, short stack.”

Levi rolled his eyes at the name. “They want no evidence to remain...”

Every one of them started to feel the wind pick up around them, the girls’ hair flying out behind them along with their dresses as their eyes took to the skies.

“So they are gonna tear it all down. Including us.”

As soon as Levi finished his sentence, a chill was sent down the spines of the living souls of the group as half a dozen helicopters flew over the tree tops.

“Silvia!”

The woman in question turned her back to spy Jade running out from the thick forest, a tail by her thighs flicking angrily and her wings hunched over on her back.

Stiles could see them better now in the light. The crimson wings were easily double Jade’s size which anyone could see even when they were folded against he back. He could also see the ripped leather-like skin in between the finger projections that would spread the wings out when in flight...amazing.

“I tried to stop them.” The red head gasped as she collapsed against Lydia who helpfully held the girl up. “There’s too many.”

Silvia turned towards the air crafts again. By the look on her face it seemed as if she was making a plan but every time a small smile lit up her face it vanished as soon as it came.

She squinted at the rising sun. “I...it’s too light for me to do anything...” She looked towards the titaness who was stroking her husband’s cold cheek. “Your shift is inhibited...shit.”

**“...Young titan shifters tend to learn how to shift with two things: a self inflicted injury and a goal.”**

Stiles bit his lip as he thought back to when he had found out about his heritage, he had been so scared but not as much as he was now.

He turned towards Scott, Lydia, Peter...Derek.

He couldn’t lose his pack. His mate.

He looked to his grandmother and grandfather in Derek’s arms. He couldn’t lose his family.

He glanced at the limp titan in Levi’s arms, the hunter was now cradling the boy’s head and kissing the top of it as a possible last good bye.

He couldn’t let them die. His pack. His family and his new friends...Silvia, Jade, Tadita, Cynthia and Haruka...

**_A taste of blood and a goal is all you need._ **

Stiles broke away from the group but not before snatching a dagger from Silvia’s calve, striding towards the tree line at such a fast pace to make sure Derek couldn’t chase after him with Erd in his arms.

“Stiles!” Derek joined in with the chorus of pleas telling him to come back. “What are you doing!?”

Stiles couldn’t help a bitter chuckle as he stopped and turned to face the group, he was so scared but he needed to do this. “What?” He gripped the dagger with his right and dragged the blade across his palm effortlessly, leaving a line of blood in the blade's wake. “You werewolves rise with the moon...”

Silvia’s eyes widened as she caught on to what the boy was doing. “Get back!” She screamed, dragging the pack as far away from the boy as she possibly could. Runa only looked at him with a loving smile.

“But titans...” Stiles laughed, his lips forming a small smile as he brought his hand up to his mouth. “Rise with the sun.”

And with a beam of light from the heavens that rivaled any lightning that ever would or ever will touch the Earth, a mighty roar ripped through the tree tops to introduce a new addition to the race of beasts that even the Gods fear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well...  
> sorry for any mistakes and that   
> thank you for all the comments and kudos'  
> next chapter will probably have a small ending as well as a sort of epilogue   
>  and if any of you are wondering what the fudge i was going on about with the whole light thing here's a clip of one of Eren's shifts in the anime : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dAhIwyM1dXU  
> He's fighting the female titan which i've named the Mineral titan because she can harden her skin with diamonds woop


	29. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crippling heat was too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my GLOB im so sorry for the extremely late update but here it is. The last of this mess ha
> 
> just warning...its gets a little mature as i tried to write a lil bit o smut

The crippling heat was too much.

The teenager could feel the searing fire of his own blood coursing through his veins and it _burned._ His breathing was erratic making his chest thump with a pain that made him want to keel over and cry, but something was restricting his limps and body from doing so, something hot that felt attached-as if it was a fleshy leach biting onto his skin.

He tried screaming, shouting for Derek-for anyone. But it felt like his mouth was covered along with his eyes.

He began to thrash.

“Stiles!”

The voice seemed so far away, drowned out by a void that felt as if it was killing him.

“Stiles! Wake up!”

Stiles shot up from the pillow he was propped up against, the sheets that covered his sweating form now pooling around his waist as he helplessly tried to keep control of his breathing.

“Stiles...you need to breathe.”

Derek?

Stiles looked up from his knees that were shrouded by a blanket that wasn’t his. Looking around the room he found that he was in the Hale house-Derek’s bedroom to be precise.

“De-rek.” Stiles sobbed, reaching for the werewolf that was sitting beside him underneath the covers.

“It’s okay...” Stiles shuddered as he felt Derek’s fingers card through his sweat matted hair while his other hand wound round the boy’s hips to pull him into his lap.

Stiles couldn’t help but nuzzle his face into the werewolf’s neck, his tears drying as soon as they touched his searing skin making the dribbles immediately turn into steam with a hiss.

“Runa did say it was a lot to take in....” Derek whispered against his mate’s forehead, his lips brushing against his hair line.

Stiles tried to keep his eyes open, hoping that if he kept them open he would not see the images that had haunted him for the three months he had been out of that damn slave auction. He would probably never forget the screams of the hunters as they fell from the helicopters, all tail spinning as he swatted them like they were flys.

He hadn’t seen his titan form due to him kind of being inside it but if the sketches or descriptions were anything to go by he shared a striking resemblance with his Grandmother’s.

From Silvia’s sketches he knew his titan’s skin was pale, the muscled body adorned with dots that funnily resembled aboriginal art that ran over his shoulders and cheeks. His ears were elongated and pointed, peeking out of the unruly chocolate hair that tickled his shoulders.

Three whole months of these dreams haunted his consciousness.

He was a murderer. It was like the Notgitsune all over again but... back then he and the Notgitsune had been separate beings, different- like he had been watching from a back seat of a car but with this...this was all Stiles.

This is who he really was.

 “Hey...”

Stiles looked up to Derek, his glassy eyes running over the werewolf’s face until their eyes sight met.

“Everything’s going to be okay.” Derek’s hand drifted down from the boy’s hair to cup his cheek, wiping a stray tear before it had the opportunity to turn to steam. “You’re making good progress...you’re in control.” The older of the two whispered before leaning down to place a chaste kiss to the corner of the teen’s mouth.

_-_--_-_-_-_-_-

 

“Stiles!”

The teenager turned away from his locker to spot a familiar mop of wild brown hair among the rest of the hairsprayed and jelled teens that littered the hallways of Beacon Hills High school.

“What’s up, Eren?” Stiles smiled, pulling the boy into a hug, relishing in the heat that matched his own. It was true that werewolves ran hot but titans ran hotter and more often than not Stiles had in fact burnt his mate but the burns had never lasted above a couple of minutes so it was fine.

“Nothing much...” The teen responded as he struggled to rearrange his books that rested in his arms.                               

Three months ago, when the hunters had been defeated Silvia had gotten to work...

**“What are you doing?” Lydia screeched, her eyes widening in shock as she watched the white haired young woman drag a knife across her index finger until a line of black blood followed in the blade’s wake.**

**“Working.” Was all Silvia said, dragging the knife along her other fingers and thumb until all the jagged cuts met in the center of her palm.**

**The three bodies that belonged to Erd, Cynthia and Eren rested in the center of the apartment on makeshift tables, their loved ones surrounding them. Cynthia’s hand was being held tightly by Jade whose face was still covered in blood from the battle that just took place.**

**Runa had not left her husband’s side and needless to say Levi hadn’t taken his eyes off of Eren’s still face.**

**“And that involves more blood?” Peter sassed from his spot on the floor, rubbing his head as it rested against the wall tiredly. The group had no transportation and with three dead and one legless creature, they were all very tired from walking with heavy loads.**

**Silvia glared at the wolf before turning back to the titan shifter lying on the sofa.**

**“Since he died from the mate bond...” Silvia raised her bloody index finger and pointed to Levi, “It is you who will need to bring him back.”**

**“Me?” Levi choked, “What can I do?”**

**“More than you think.” Silvia smiled before placing her finger on the hunter’s lips, running the glistening black liquid along them until they were all covered.**

**“Now what?” Levi asked, his brow creasing as he tried not to think about the strange blood drying on his lips.**

**Silvia glanced down at the brunette and pursed her lips. “Kiss him.”**  
  


“What?” Stiles asked, looking the fidgeting boy up and down. “I know there’s somethin’ up.” He leaned in to the boy, whispering-just in case it was a titan related issue.

It had been decided that Eren would live the life he deserved to live complete with an education and a loving family. True, no one would ever replace Eren’s birth mother who had been eaten when he was just a boy but Erd and Runa legally adopted the boy with help from Silvia since the boy didn’t have a birth certificate.

**“This wound is pretty deep...” Silvia frowned as she placed the shredded dress shirt off of the cold skin of the blond ex-hunter.**

**Runa didn’t look up when the woman approached, her mismatched eyes not leaving her husband’s closed ones. “But you’ve fixed worse, after all, the first time he was bit into three.”**

**Silvia nodded, raising her hand with a little grimace, her eyes rolling back into her head. Her legs wobbled slightly causing her mud stained knees to knock together.**

**“Are you alright?” Scott asked as strode forward to steady the girl that looked like she was going to pass out. “You don’t look so good.”**

**The girl smiled slightly, closing her eyes as she sighed. “I’m fine...” she turned to face Erd, his blood splattered face awfully calm. “Hold him down.”**

Eren looked up through his long eyelashes, peering up at the other titan shifter with a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “How...um...do you know if you’re ready?” Eren’s brilliant blue eyes turned to the floor, not looking back up towards the other teen.

Stiles’ eyes widened at the words, he knew Eren had the body of a teenager but he was over one thousand years old he couldn’t possibly be a virgin. Right?

“Ready for...?” Stiles couldn’t help but act like he didn’t know what the boy was talking about, prolonging his embarrassment just a little longer so that adorable pink hue stayed on his cheeks.

Eren rolled his eyes, still making sure not to look at Stiles in the face. “Oh my God....you know... _it_.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Er-“

Stiles was caught slightly off guard by Eren’s playful punch to his shoulder, earning a burst of laughter from the two boys.

“Well...” Stiles’s tone turned serious, his arm extending round Eren’s shoulders as he slammed his locker shut with the other. The two boys walked to the end of the school hallway towards the exit where other high schoolers were cheering and celebrating the fact that it was Friday.

Stiles’ thoughts instantly turned to Derek.

He never once doubted that the werewolf was it for him. Everything felt right when they were together, before it had been arguments but ever since Stiles nearly was ripped away from Derek-they both realized that they needed each other.

“When me and Derek-well-you know...” Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “We just knew we were ready. True we were nervous and yes it was awkward at first but we got over that. You’ll know if you’re ready.” The honey eyed teen looked down to the boy he considered a brother, rubbing his messy brunette hair fondly. Eren ducked his head with a laugh, swiping at Stiles’ hands playfully.

Stiles chuckled with a smirk as he began to descend the stairs into the school parking lot where a messy traffic jam of cars were trying to file out of the narrow opening.

Stiles’ eyes were immediately drawn to his baby blue jeep in its usual place, Derek sitting on the hood swaying his feet absentmindedly as he tried to ignore the whispering teenagers asking why a leather clad man was sitting on the sheriff’s son’s car.

The teen couldn’t help as his heart swelled at the sight, his lips couldn’t help but form a wide smile which Derek matched in a heartbeat.

Oh yeah, Derek was it for him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Stiles squeaked as he felt Derek grab the back of his thighs to lift them up to rest on his hips, his back hitting the wall behind him. He playfully nipped at Derek’s bottom lip earning a soft growl from the wolf, his hands spreading wide against the small of Stiles’ back to pull him closer.

They were in the Hale house kitchen. Stiles was cooking dinner before Derek so rudely-well not really- interrupted causing Stiles to give his attention to another hot thing that he liked to spoon.

“Derek-“ Stiles breathed against the bearded man’s lips, groaning as he felt stubble scratch his sensitive skin. “They’ll be here soon-“ Stiles had to stop in shock as he felt Derek’s hand creep into his trousers and boxers, teasing between Stiles’ cheeks .

“Don’t care.” Derek turned his attention to his mate’s neck riddled with bite marks and love bites, Stiles guessed it was a wolf thing since Eren never seemed to have any (well above the collar anyway, which is lucky for him because sometimes Stiles ends up going to school looking like he was mauled by a wild animal). “Mmm my mate...” Derek buried his face into the boy’s neck causing Stiles to gasp. The werewolf inhaled deeply as if he was trying to absorb the boy’s scent into his own body. “You smell so good...I love the way you smell.”

Stiles tried to formulate a witty reply but currently couldn’t as his mind had turned to mush; Derek’s fingers had dropped lower now, teasing deeper which made Stiles push back on them trying to get something out of the gentle brushes. “Is that-ah...all you love?”

The titan felt the werewolf shake his head against his shoulder, his mouth currently busy with biting at the boy’s skin to reply. “I love everything about you. Love you, my mate.”

“I-“ Stiles gasped. Derek’s fingers were _finally_ doing something he could get on board with; the tips were gently pushing against his opening, teasingly running around the rim before dipping into his heat. “Love you too...currently love your fingers...”

That earned a snigger from his mate, “Whatever happened to ‘they’ll be here soon’?”

Stiles breathed heavily against Derek’s forehead as the other got to work on the teen’s jugular. “Went out the window-ah...as soon as your fingers-“

Stiles mewled helplessly as he felt one of Derek’s fingers travel deeper inside earning a smirk against his neck. “Love the sounds you make...” Derek whispered against his throat.

“Oh God...” Stiles was helpless as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his hips thrusting forward with a deep want for anything more than what he was getting.

_“Hello!?”_

The two froze.

“Oh God.” This time Stiles was saying it for an entirely different reason.

They had run out of time.

“Guys?!” The  voice echoed down the house’s corridor from the front door all the way to the kitchen near the back of the house. “Are you in here?!”

“Shit.” Stiles growled as he pushed against Derek’s muscled shoulders in an attempt to actually look like they weren’t attempting foreplay while they were preparing food. Derek, however, didn’t move. “Stop it, they’re here.”

The werewolf acted like he didn’t hear his mate and was still nipping at the teen’s pale skin.

“Oh my G-If you don’t put me down this instance there will be no sex for you Derek Hale. I mean it.” Stiles struggled some more, his feet swinging from side to side in an attempt to tire Derek out.

“Are you in her- OH MY GOD!”

Stiles just caught the sight of Cyanthia’s dark brown hair flying past the door frame followed by the netting of her dress swaying with her hasty movement. “I’m so sorry you guys...” She whimpered, her breathing becoming shallow in shock and guilt.

Stiles buried his face into Derek’s shoulder, steam escaping from his head in small tendrils of embarrassment, its heat swimming through his body as he felt Derek slowly withdraw his fingers.

“Just so you know...” Cynthia began again. “Everyone is here, I’ll keep them outside until you’re ready...”

The trotting of her heels could be heard as she briskly walked away, trying to forget the situation.

“At least it wasn’t Jackson?” Derek said after a long silence filled by the hiss of Stiles’ steam.

“At least it wasn’t Jackso-put me down.” Stiles growled as he was finally placed onto his feet by the smirking werewolf who chuckled to himself as he watched his mate climb the stairs.

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

**“Please tell me you can save her...” Jade whimpered as she stared up at Silvia through eyelashes riddled with tear drops. “Please...”**

**“I...” Silvia breathed in deeply. “I will try.”**

**Scott stepped forward again to Silvia’s side, his hand brushing her arm but he soon took it back in shock as he felt the pure pain the young woman was going through. “You should stop. You’re in pain.”**

**“I’ll be fine.” Silvia brushed him off, not even looking at him.**

**“But you’re in pain-“**

**“I am fine.” She finally looked at the boy, her eyes black once more with a single ring of gold making Scott jump in shock. “She is a God of death. Yes it’ll take more to bring her back but I’ll heal.”**

**“You stupid girl.”**

**The group turned in shock towards Tadita. The demoness was lurking in the shadows; her red eyes bleeding into them making the darkness even more uninviting.  No one apposed her; no one dared as they spotted serrated teeth peek through her mouth.**

**“You have grown weak in his departure.” She growled prowling forward to grip the girl’s wrist, her pain leaking from her body as crimson tendrils trickled out of her arm and into Tadita’s. “Do it.” She glanced down to Cynthia before her poisonous glare turned back to Silvia.**

**She didn’t even flinch.**

-_-_-_-_-_-

“We were wondering where you were!” Erica called from below the porch, looking up at her Alpha, Boyd’s hands were currently on her waist as he stood behind her talking to Scott and Jackson.

“Just got out the shower.” Derek lied, his eyes raking over the gathered crowd in his back garden as if daring them to say that he was lying.

“Ah...” Lydia smirked glancing to the petite Reaper standing next to the pile of wood that would serve as a bonfire. “That’s why Cynthia was flustered when she came out.”

“Where’s Stiles?”

Derek turned sharply to find Silvia leaning against the banister, two beers in her grasp.

After the whole kidnapping fiasco, the pack and Silvia’s team had become quick friends. Eren, Levi and Stiles’ grandparents had also been a nice addition to their dysfunctional family.

“Upstairs. Shouldn’t be long.” He supplied, taking one beer from her hand, earning him a warm smile. With the group’s friendship came odd little perks, for example, long ago Silvia had found a way to make alcohol that actually worked against high metabolisms, so supernatural creatures could feel the effects of it. so with Silvia, not only came extreme protection but alcoholic beverages and a pack full of teenagers really don't know which one is more treasured.

“He doesn’t suspect a thing right? About tonight?” She whispered under her breath, looking over the large group to make it seem like they weren’t up to anything suspicious.

Derek shook his head as he swallowed. “No and we need to keep it that way.”

“Gotcha.” Silvia winked before turning sharply and strolling into the shadows cast by the house only to reappear by Tadita and Isaac which made the beta jump in surprise.

-_-_-_-_-_-

“Okay I think we should light it before Jade wets herself.” Jackson growled in annoyance from his place slouching in a wooden deck chair, Lydia in his lap. Even with his growls the group could tell that there was no real anger behind his voice.

Stiles chuckled and turned to the red head. “Fire away.” He laughed earning groans from the group.

“That was bad even for you.” Derek whispered into his ear, pulling him closer into his own lap which made the teen wrap his arms around the wolf’s neck and kiss his forehead.

“I think I’m losing my sense of humor from being around you.” Stiles quipped.

“I don’t care how bad that line was.” Jade sprang up from her seat, running towards the pile of wood. “I’m lighting this bitch.” She giggled, splaying out her fingers to make room for her black talons. Her tail quickly made itself known as it slowly peeked out from under her skirt, flicking excitedly from side to side.

She strutted towards the pile of wood while opening her mouth wide to breathe in deeply, her lips pursing to create a small parting and then she exhaled. Flames danced out of her mouth and onto the bonfire, instantly spreading in multiple directions to set it ablaze.

Behind her, a chorus of cheers erupted out of the group causing Jade to turn around and take a mock bow.

“Thank you...Thank you.” She sang as she skipped back to her place besides the small god of Death.

Stiles looked around the gathering of people, spotting all of the pack dotted close to the fire and their Alpha, he also saw all of Silvia’s team sitting crossed legged on the grass chatting idly with one another.

His Grandparents weren’t there and neither were Eren and Levi.

“What’s wrong?”

Stiles looked down and slumped against Derek’s shoulder tiredly. “They’re not here.”

“Runa and Erd?” Derek asked, looking around himself, stroking Stiles' shoulders lovingly.

Stiles nodded. “I know I said I’d make an effort to start over-forget everything that’s happened. The lies and everything. But I expected a joint effort.”

Derek let his hand drift to the small of Stiles’ back, rubbing soothingly as he kissed the boy’s neck chastely. “They’ll be here.”

The boy hummed in reply, turning his head to spot Silvia texting on her phone. It had become apparent that Titans were not the only creatures that relied on their mate for physical strength. Although Silvia is quite powerful by herself the girl had been alone too long and so it was imperative that she got into contact with her mate again.

“Hey...Silver?” Stiles whispered, not entirely sure if he wanted to ask and know where his Grandparents were, afraid that they had left.

The girl turned her head, her white curls flying over her shoulder as she looked in his direction, her nimble fingers still typing on her phone. “Yeah?” She smiled.

“Where is-um...” Stiles sighed. “Have you heard from my folks?” He tried to act like he didn't care but his voice cracked as he asked the question. 

Silvia placed her phone down on the blanket she was sitting on, her eyebrows creasing in confusion. “I haven’t heard from them, Honey.” She frowned. “I’m sure they’ll turn up.”

“Yeah...” He turned back to face Derek, his head fitting in between his mate’s shoulder and chin perfectly.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

When Stiles woke up he was the only one up.

Derek was asleep next to him on the picnic blanket, his arms wound loosely around Stiles’ waist. Scott was on his other side and then Lydia after that and so on and so forth. The group was littered around them, their skin a warm glow as the last embers of the fire slowly died.

“You know...this is how we used to sleep in the tribe.”

Stiles’ head shot up towards the back door. On the decking was a set of dimly lit figures but all Stiles could tell was that there was four of them.

The teenager reached for his phone, quickly turning on the flash lights before pointing it at the figures on the deck, his breathing becoming ragged in panic.  

“Woah, Honey....calm down.”

Stiles recognized that voice.

“Runa?”  he asked. As per his grandparent’s request he has begun to call them by their first names after all, it had felt weird to call a couple that looks like they’re in their mid twenties Grandma and Grandpa.

“Hey, Sunshine.” Runa stepped into the light supplied by the dying fire, along with the other figures.

Eren accompanied Runa along with two other titan shifters he had heard about but who he had never actually met. Reiner and Berthold, one was heavily muscled and blond while the other was lean, tall and brunet.

“What are you wearing?” Stiles asked as he got up, careful of Derek’s hold on him.

The group of titans were all dressed in weird attire. The three males were dressed only in trousers that looked to be made from animal skin, wide and clumsy stitches littered the seams and various places where the fur crossed over where they had come from different animals. They were topless, their muscles shown proudly and decorated in paint that made them look like their titan alter egos. Eren’s eyes were blackened, his lips painted so it looked like teeth were piercing through his face. The blond, Reiner, had gold paint over his shoulders, chin and abs to make it look like he was wearing armor. Berthold had his body painted in reds and whites, like he had no muscles and no skin.

Runa looked like she did in her memories.

Her blond hair had gone a set of chocolate curls in its place. Her lenses had been taken out which showed her mismatched eyes clearly. She was decorated in the same patterns that her titan possessed, her chest and thighs covered in shaggy bandages and animal skins though, out of all three, Runa looked like her clothes (if you could call them that) were more well prepared like time had gone into making them.

A thought clicked in Stiles’ head.

The Berserker titan.

The Armoured titan.

The colossal titan.

The Painted Titan.

The last of a once proud race.

“Oh wow...this is some freaky titan initiation isn’t it?” He asked, walking up the stairs of the wooden decking to his fellow titan shifters.

Reiner smirked, his amber eyes closing with a snort. “He reminds me so much of Claudia.”

Stiles smiled sweetly at his words. “You knew my Mom?”

The tallest of them all smiled and nodded, “Claudia was like a sister to us.”

“Well to Bertl and I but not so much...” Reiner’s words trailed off as he looked towards Eren who had not known his Mother due to his enslavement.

Eren glanced down at the floor, out of all of them he seemed the most out of place. His body language alone made it seem like he was uncomfortable but that must be because he didn’t grow up in the tribe, he grew up in the walls that kept the tribe out.

“We’re here to give you a proper welcome.” Runa smiled, taking out a box from behind her back, striding forward to place it in Stiles’ opened hands. “It's given to all members...”

The box was adorned in small intricate patterns that swirled, weaved and overlapped to make a small circle in the centre with small curls spouting from its sides. It was the sun.

“When a titan comes of age they can either embrace the monster within or...” Runa paused as she watched her grandson open the box to reveal a small blue vial. “Kill it.”

“What?” Stiles felt as if ice water had been thrown down his back from the shiver he got from those words. He could do that? Be normal-well, human again?

“Some had the choice made for them.” She gestured to Eren, seeming to ignore his question, “And others accepted to help build a stronger tribe."he gestured to the blond and brunet by her side.

Stiles thought it over in mind. It all made sense.

His mother had chosen to kill the monster-her titan. That's why she had those special vials when he was younger, it’s why she got sick because along with her titan, her healing went as well.

“Mom...chose to become human.” He whispered.

“She thought it would be best for you and your father.” Runa smiled sadly, looking at the floor. “I don’t blame her- for wanting a normal life. I wouldn’t blame you either.”

Stiles stared down at the vial cushioned by red velvet, its striking blue color almost calling for him to take it. To be human again.

But...

He didn’t want to be normal. Over the past couple of months he had embraced his titan.  
He liked the sunset shifts. He liked the pinch of steam against his skin when he got flustered.

He liked being a monster that the Gods feared.

Stiles plucked the vial from the velvet, a shot of guilt coursing through his veins as he heard his Grandmother gasp.

Without a second thought he threw the bottle to the floor, smiling widely when he watched it shatter with an explosion of bubbling liquid.

“I want my titan to live.” He smiled, looking up from his last chances of normality to his friends, his family. His tribe.

He could tell that Runa wanted to scream and shout, wanted to hug him and never let him go but she had to keep this professional due to her rank in the tribe.

“Stiles. Prince of the Titans.” Runa bowed her head followed closely by the three other titans besides her. “We welcome you to the tribe.”

Stiles may not have his humanity. He may not have a normal life but he has a mate he intends to someday marry, a new brother, new friends and the closest woman to his mother he will ever have.

Stiles wouldn't trade that for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that's all folks.
> 
> sorry for any mistakes and a totally rubbish ending but there it is yay


End file.
